Naruto Uzumaki Unmasked
by ItachiSLucius
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, this is his story from boyhood to adulthood, and all the jumps and crashes in between. Well he never thought his life would be a place of normality, but this is just ridiculous. Pairing vote on Profile (M/M)
1. Chapter 1: Meet Uzumaki Naruto

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights or claims to Naruto, this is purely for fan enjoyment.

Warnings: PG-13 Rating might rise later on in the book. Graphic Violence later on, Mental and emotional abuse. So far more warnings might be added. Also, slow updates.

CANON DIVERGENCE: This book is a large rewrite of the original and Shippuden Naruto verses, but I will be adding my own plot twists and such as we go along. Naruto will be more vigilant to himself and the villagers, while not smart he is trusted and can put things together when it comes to emotional and tactical standpoints.

 **Chapter** **1: Meet** **Uzumaki** **Naruto**

There was a nick on his skin, not deep, not painful, but the fact that it was there was unsettling. It should have healed by now, so why hadn't it? Really it only should have taken a few seconds, and it was annoying him to no end. If he had a scratch he couldn't go shopping, and he needed milk. Well really he could, but then he'd have to deal with that annoying store clerk, who for some reason, always found it funny when he was bangged up. He didn't find it funny, but maybe he just didn't understand it, there was a reason he had the lowest mark in the academy, still as the clerk laughed, he laughed, because that guy thought it was funny, so maybe he should find it funny as well.

Then again, his teacher didn't like him very much either, but he didn't laugh when he got hurt, he did however yell at him a lot, and called him an idiot for not holding a kunai right during practice, the other kids found that funny as well. Honestly, he didn't even know what an idiot was when he was younger, but by the tone of voice in which Iruka-sensei said it, he had guessed it wasn't nice. Or maybe it was, he hadn't known, it had never really been explained to him before.

He could have asked the old man, but he was the only one who didn't throw stuff at his head when he entered the room, and really he didn't want to give the old-guy a reason too, even if it was a friendly gesture, which back then he had already guessed, it wasn't. Most of the day he spent confused, confused of why people stared at him so intensely, or why they'd sometimes throw small pebbles at his head as he walked by. Still he never had the courage to ask them, their stares never felt friendly to him.

Not like Shikamaru's, or Choji's when they played in the park together. They always felt nice. It was strange, but other stares just didn't feel that way. Another thing he didn't understand was the way Shikamaru's older clone held his hand when he picked him up from the park. He hadn't understood it, and when he had asked Shikamaru about it he had given him a sort of bewildered glance.

* * *

 _ **~Flashback~**_

 _ **"Hey Shikamaru!" Finally his friend was here, he had been waiting all day, of course he did have to go shopping before hand, he need food afterall. Sometimes he wondered what Shikamaru did in his spare time, he imagined it was much the same. Probably working to get a decent pay of ryo, and then going shopping, much like he himself had done the day before. He was slightly tired today so he had chosen to take the day off, to see the brown-haired boy. Even if he did need the income, his rent was coming up soon.**_

 _ **"Hey Naruto." The slow drawl always made Naruto laugh, Shikamaru was so lazy it was amazing he could manage to feed himself, let alone pay rent. Maybe he was currently working on construction jobs, they didn't need many people for that these days Shikamaru could probably find a way to slack off if he was working part-time there. Naruto would never doubt his friends quest for laziness in everything.**_

 _ **Still as he thought of construction jobs and the type Shikamaru might have been in at the current time, it reminded him that his roof needed replacing.**_

 _ **Which meant he would have to do it himself before it rained. Most of the apartment building was covered, and the cost of changing a roof would be handled by the owner, but he had been told that his apartment wasn't covered under that, so he had to do it himself every year. Now he just had to hope that it wouldn't rain anytime soon, so he could get that done. "Naruto, are you okay?" Shikamaru was staring at him now, and Naruto felt embarrassment edge his checks with colour, he hadn't realized he'd retreated into his thoughts for so long.**_

 _ **"Yup, fine! So what you wanna do?" Shikamaru scratched his chin, and stared up at the sky. Naruto looked up as well, and cursed his bad luck, dark clouds were coming in from the east, judging by how dark they were, he knew that they were storm clouds, which meant he'd have to do his roof tonight, and spend less time with his friend.**_

 _ **"A storm? How troublesome." Inwardly Naruto groaned. That storm would be here by early morning, judging by the current wind speed, and despite Shikamaru's words, he didn't seem all that concerned about it. Which made Naruto a bit jealous, he didn't want to have to worry about it either, but Shikamaru probably lived in an apartment that had insurance coverage, unlike him.**_

 _ **Really naruto wanted to move out of that building, into a nicer one, but with his current wages he wouldn't be able to afford that for seven years. He knew, he counted. Not to mention that fact that he could barely keep himself fed the entire week. He was just glad he didn't have to worry about heating expenses anymore, he used to back when he was five or so, but now he just didn't get cold, so if he did pay for it, it would simply be a waste of his money.**_

 _ **Now he really wondered what Shikamaru earned. Then again maybe his clone worked as well, and they combined wages to help pay for everything. Actually he'd been meaning to ask Shikamaru about that, he knew that his friend was a genius, but he didn't know he could make a shadow clone, not even Mr. Perfect Uchiha could do that properly yet.**_

 _ **"Oi, Shikamaru, where's your clone?" The younger boy's eyes widened. Naruto wasn't sure, but maybe it was rude to ask, people were weird about that sort of thing,**_

 _ **"Clone, Naruto? What are you talking about?" Huh, okay, maybe not as rude as he'd begun to think.**_

 _ **"You know, your clone, the one that looks like you, but taller, and has a scar." Shikamaru's face scrunched up.**_

 _ **"Do you mean my Otou-san?" Is that what they call a clone in Shikamaru's cercle of geniuses?**_

 _ **"I don't know. What's an Otou-san?" Here Shikamaru's eyes really widened, which Naruto hadn't thought was possible, he'd always thought they'd been sorta glued like that.**_

 _ **"Well, you know who an Okaa-san is right?" Naruto shook his head no, he'd heard the words before, the other kids at the academy had spoken about such things. But he'd always assumed it was some sort of game that they didn't let him play. Not a who, not a person, or judging by how Shikamaru was saying it, people. And now as he looked at the dark haired boy, there was a look in his gaze, tentative, and pitying. Naruto didn't get why he was looking at him that way? What was a Okaa-san? What was an Otou-san? If they were so common, why didn't he know what they were, what they represented?!**_

 _ **"Naruto…. You don't have parents?" It sounded like a question, but for some reason, Naruto knew it wasn't, it was a statement. It made him angry! He wasn't that stupid was he?! What are parents? Why are they so great, that they made Shikamaru pity him!? Shikamaru never pitied him! He was cold and decisive, pity wasn't even in his vocabulary!**_

 _ **"What are you talking about?! Okaa-san! Otou-san! Parents! Why are you pitying me?! I don't even know what they are! I don't need your pity!" Suddenly it was to much, he didn't get it, he didn't understand, he ran, he ran far away from the park, from his friend. He didn't understand.**_

 _ **~End Flashback~**_

* * *

He had been eight back then, and now he understood a bit more, as far as he could understand it, parents were supposed to take care of you, they took care of the bills, they paid the rent, they bought the food, they cooked the food, they cleaned the house, they retiled the roof, they fixed the clock, they picked you up at the academy when the day was done, they went to work, they got the income.

It was a strange concept to grasp at first, not having to pay for your own living, it sounded lazy.

Which made him slightly vindictive to the other kids his age, they got to play all day and do nothing! How useless! Now whenever he could he painted their desks in the middle of the night, and watched as they tried to clean it off. Usually they gave up after five minutes, which only served to make him more angry, they were so useless! How on Earth were they supposed to call themselves ninja, if they couldn't even clean off some paint or permanent marker?

He couldn't bring himself to respect them, they were all lay-abouts, waiting for everything to be done for them, what was there to respect? Still the other people in the village must have found something respectful in them, because they were always treated with kind smiles, and gentle stares, he'd never been treated that way, and he was starting to realize that, that wasn't normal either.

He hadn't really noticed at first, it was sort of a slow realization, like falling off the bed, but thinking you're still upright because you are in your dream.

Creeping up on you in such a way, that you know that something's happening to you, yet you don't actually know it is. Until you finally wake up and realize, but you're too late to stop yourself from falling. That's exactly what had happened to Naruto as days flew by, until suddenly he realized that he'd fallen so far into resentment for the villagers and their children that he'd actually started to want revenge.

He wanted to hurt them, like they'd hurt him. It was such a revelation that at first he was horrified with himself. He didn't come out for days, he tried to get the horrible loathing feeling to go away, he didn't want to hurt anybody, and he knew, even at his age, that revenge wouldn't solve his problems, and even worse would leave more kids homeless, parentless, and alone, just like him.

He couldn't do that. So he hoped and prayed by the local shrine that these feelings of resentment, and anger would go away. He knew that if he did allow it to consume him, he would be a shell of himself, he'd be what they always claimed him to be, a monster.

He'd prove them wrong, he'd show them he could get over the dark feelings inside of himself, he'd prove that he was stronger than all of them, that he deserved respect. He'd show them all that he worked harder than any of them!

But first he had to get milk.

Three months later.

* * *

Once again, he found himself, set into both a bad mood and a bad situation. The rent had once again gone up, as it did every year on the day of the Kyuubi festival, of course he had gotten to work a little bit extra as the Kyuubi festival needed to be set up rather quickly.

Yet his employers paid him far less the usual, for his work, even if he'd done extra. He'd tried to find other work, but there wasn't many people who let him work for them, and even then, his work as always part time, he was a temp, a quick replacement for a woman on maternity leave, or a sick employee, and his jobs never lasted more than a week. Nobody wanted him working for them for long, they always said it was to risky for their business, or that he might steal something. Which he knew he wouldn't do, but sometimes he was tempted.

The Kyuubi festival was in full swing now, and though it looked fun, he knew that for him it would be absolute hell. So he stayed in his apartment. Even now the sound of heavy fists banged at his door, and echoed in his not-soundproof apartment.

He sighed, while really, he should feel glad at the Sandaime had chakra blocked his apartment to anyone but himself and Naruto, he couldn't help but feel some sort of resentment, Even though he didn't want to.

The Hokage, could do that, but he couldn't prevent them from tormenting him on this day. He had tried before, but people were nothing if not persiverent. He hated it, but there was nothing he himself could do either, well he could leave the apartment and go to the festival in disguise, but he didn't have good chakra control, and the hinge would end up failing, and then he'd be exposed, and in even more trouble.

Although the villagers would probably find it thrill-inducing. He still didn't understand why that was. It just seemed sadistic to him, but still he didn't know if there was a reason for it or not. Regardless, it wasn't the ideal way to spend his birthday.

He turned eleven today, and he was glad for it to, just one more year and he could graduate the academy, and not have to pay that expense anymore. Of course that ryo would have to go to such things as weapons, and scrolls, bandages perhaps -but that was a big maybe-, extra food, and then of course he'd have to pay damage taxes.

Normally, only jouin paid that, but that was only because their parents payed the Geuin and Chuin damage taxes until they were old enough to live on their own. Naruto found that notion morbidly funny.

Afterall from what he knew of the next generation of ninja's, none of them would be able to live on their own for long, well maybe Shikamaru, but he was in a whole nother category, and he knew it. Snide bastard. That did remind him though, he hadn't spoken to Shikamaru since that day. It was strange but Shikamaru had always called him, strangely wise, and analytical, yet he hadn't managed to figure out what parents were back then.

Which was strange, considering he'd single handedly figured out how to access his own Chakra. Still even he himself was sort of surprised by his own oblivious nature sometimes.

"Come on out Demon!"

"You filthy animal!"

"You peice of shit!"

"Beg for redemption!"

Once again, he sighed. The unhealthy slurs from drunken locals was always a great way to take him out of his own mind.

Still even as this was true, he stared down at the scroll of responsibly in front of him, which had how exactly he had to spend his money, and when. When he'd have to go off food for a week, or more in some cases. An approximate of how much he'd earn at certain times during the year, not to mention a list of the cheapest food and materials he could find, even the cheapest kunai and shuriken, which he knew was risky as they could break easily in a fight. But if he wanted to be able to eat in the next year, he had no choice.

Not to mention, he had to save some ryo for emergency expenses, like if his roof broke again, or his fridge. Really everything in his apartment was shit. He knew this, but the best he could do was try and repair them, otherwise he'd have to buy a new one, and nobody really let him buy from their stores. Well unless they were ordered to by Sarutobi, but that was a rare occurrence. He was called Konoha's demon, even by passersby.

The question of 'am I less than human' nearly always filled his thoughts the days. Mostly because he didn't understand, it couldn't be because he was an orphan, there were several orphans around the village, and they didn't get scorned like he did. In fact they were doted on, smothered by affection from complete strangers when they asked for food.

Naruto though, he knew he hadn't done anything, he simply existed, and that to the villagers gave them the justification to hate him. Regardless of his innocence. He so badly wanted someone to help him understand, he wanted help, yet he knew right now, in this time, that wasn't possible. No one would help him, he was still on his own, just as he had always been. At least he knew now that he would have to draw strength from that.

Sure he didn't have parents, he didn't have a mentor, and his only friend was pitying him. But still, he knew, he hoped and he knew, that he could make his situation work from him, instead of him working around it. He could grow stronger with his experience.

Already he could live on his own, and sure that set him apart from others, but at least he knew how, that was valuable to being a ninja. He didn't need to be supported by those older than him, he didn't need a shoulder to cry on, in fact he didn't need to cry. Because he knew this was his survival, this was his tactic, his mission.

To be strong, to carry on, never to let himself fall again with even with only a shred of chakra, he would carry on, he would live, and he would battle every step of the way to keep going. He needed to, he had no one to lean on, so he would lean on himself, he would be proud of himself, he would wipe his own tears, he would fight his own demons. Naruto now knew what Sarutobi had talked about so long ago.

His will to live, his goal, his, his will of fire! Was to Keep going no matter what! He promised himself at least that much.

A Year Later

* * *

Disappointment was hard to get a grip on, especially if its disappointment in yourself. That sort of wrenching in your heart, it sort of feels like a taring. He had promised himself to keep going, it was his will of fire, but, but what could he do if he failed himself, and his teacher so many times, maybe it wasn't meant to be, The thing was though, if he couldn't be a ninja, then what could he be?

They hated him, he wouldn't be able to support himself for much longer if his pay didn't start to increase at least a little. He'd already gone two weeks without food, and he couldn't afford to not pay rent, it would put him on the street. Yet, he wasn't working right now, no one was accepting his help, he'd be put on the street, and then they'd…

They'd do what they always did, except instead of it being on occasion, if he had to live on the streets then it would be all the time. He couldn't do that, he wouldn't survive. So what? Steal? No they'd know it was him from the jump, and maybe that was their plan, make him desperate enough to steal, and then expose him for it.

He didn't, he couldn't believe that though, he hated people, but he believed in them to, their goodness, and such a nefarious plan, they couldn't possibly have such a thing in their mind and heart, could they? He didn't know anymore. He just didn't know. He just wanted to be able to support himself. To live. Was that, an impossible dream?

He bit his lip, hard, keeping tears at bay, he couldn't cry, the street wasn't a safe place for loneliness especially for him. He didn't know what to do, after failing the test so many times, was their really a chance he could better himself? Was there really any chance of him actually becoming a ninja anymore? Would he die because he couldn't pull of such a mundane task as a hinge or a shadow clone. Was his own downfall going to be his goal in the end? Would anyone care?

No! No, he would care! He would care if he fell down to such a pathetic thing! He could do this! He had to! He had no choice! It's a choice of live or die, and he wasn't ready for the second option yet, and really deep down, he hoped he would never feel so hopeless or alone again that death, would be a preferable option. Even when he was old and grey, he hoped that even then, he would have the will to live, the strive, and determination to go on.

He'd been so alone, so in his own emotional death before, he didn't want that kind of despair again. He couldn't deal with it again. He had to hold himself up, past being a Geuin, past being a Chuin, past being a Jouin, past being an ANBU, even as Hokage, he would hold himself up. He had too, no one else was going to help him, he knew that, to survive he had to push himself. Be his own support completely. He would complete this stupid test, he would show them all he could. He'd become a Geuin, and show himself, that he could do it! He'd prove his own fears wrong! And he'd do it all with a smile!

Believe it, myself! Believe it!

Later that week

* * *

He kept his eyes closed, he wouldn't be there if they were closed, he couldn't bare to see what he had caused, yet warmth tickled his cheek, and he cringed, and looked up, knowing that was blood. His eyes seemed to widen at their own accord, because all he could feel was numb, and maybe confused, and slightly terrified.

No one, no one had saved his life before. Now, now there was his sensei, Iruka staring down at him with such a kind look, it nearly reminded him of Choji.

Nearly the dark-skinned man seemed remorseful, It made him squeeze his eyes shut just thinking about it. He shouldn't be, this man, this man who had taken such a dangerous blow for him, he had every right to hate him. The guilt the shame in his own crimes congelated in his gut, and his mind, repeating the horrible truth over and over. His own shame brought tears to his eyes, once more, and in his haste to get away from his own despair, and guilt, he bolted out of the protective coverage of his sensei's battered form, and into the forest, where he was no longer safe.

He knew Mizuki would chase him, kill him, take the scroll from him. He wouldn't let that happen, maybe he deserved to die, but he wouldn't let the scroll end up in a madman's hands. He'd protect it with his life, he'd give it his all, and he had a lot to give this time. Even if the guilt tried to swallow him whole. He'd prove that guy wrong, Kyuubi was sealed within him, but he wasn't the Kyuubi, and he wasn't controlled by the damned fox either, his strength was his own!

Iruka-sensei had saved his life, and he would protect him with everything he had. Because that was the first person who'd ever saved him before.

Focusing his chakra, Brought his strength from his core, and his only real thought was that Iruka had saved his life, that Iruka was special now, that he was a friend, and that made him impossible to touch. Because he had to protect that! His friend!

He felt his own Chakra burst forward, and he smiled in victory, and determination. No one, would hurt his precious people! No matter what! And as he launched into the air, and his shadow clones followed him down for an assault that would destroy Mizuki as a ninja, he saw Iruka smile, a prideful smile, which made him smile for real for the first time in his life. No one had ever been proud of him before, but himself.

His fist collided with skin, and the determination, and urge to hurt came back full force, but for once, he didn't present himself for it, because if he could protect his friend the violence was welcomed.

Two hours later

* * *

He woke to sunlight glaring into his eyes, he didn't remember falling asleep. Yet he looked up, only to realize that the sunlight had been reflecting from Iruka's haitai. He also realized he had been curled up on the older mans lap, still he didn't move. Too stunned to do so, because Iruka was smiling at him, actually smiling at him, a fully-fledged teeth-shining smile.

He'd never been smiled at like that before, it felt, nice, it made him nearly tear up in wonder, but he held back. Carefully he looked over the Chuin's shoulder, only to see that the sun was setting, and the beautiful colours were spread upon the leafs. He smiled at the sight, and in turn Iruka.

"I think Naruto, I think you pass."

"B-but you said!" Iruka's brow furrowed, and Naruto immediately regretted saying anything he didn't like that look on Iruka, like he'd troubled him with the worst burden ever. He used to get a kick from it, but now, with all the events that had occurred just mere minutes ago, he couldn't be more remorseful.

"I know what I said Naruto, but you've more than proven yourself today. The desire to protect people Naruto. That's what makes a ninja, not kunai or Ninjutsu, or even skill on the field. What's important as a ninja, is the desire to protect." Naruto felt, both scolded, and encouraged at the same time, he wanted to do that, he wanted to be that kind of ninja.

Before, he had simply needed to be a ninja for his own benefit, but now, now he wanted to, not because he needed the income, but because with being a ninja he could protect Iruka, and Shikamaru, and everybody else who may become precious to him. Because he had too. He'd had nothing for so long, but now, now he had something to protect, something to hold onto. That, that was important to him, more then anything. That was important to him, he had to live to protect his precious people.

His true will of fire.

* * *

When he first met Kakashi, he had been confused, but curious all the same, the mask was like a whisper to him to poke and pry, find out exactly what he was hiding under there. Yet with his own experience he stopped himself from asking.

After all he may hide things behind a metaphorical mask, but the urge to keep things hidden from others was something he could understand quite well. He didn't exactly have the urge to tell his new teammates he had the Kyuubi sealed within him, or that he wasn't really as happy as he put out to be. They didn't need to know, besides in his experience, pretending to be happy saved your skin, or at least some of the time.

Sasuke, he knew, had shared some of his pain, yet at the same time Sasuke really hadn't. Their pain was equal, but different. Naruto had never had the love of a family, and Sasuke had, Naruto had never known what it was like to have money enough to eat every week and pay rent. Sasuke had never had to deal with that. Yet even as Sasuke seemed more privileged, Naruto didn't let himself think that he was for a mere second. Sure with Sasuke's wealth he would never have to spend a day hungry for the rest of his life, but was that really worth the sacrifice of seeing everybody you knew and loved with all your heart dead in front of your eyes?

No, no it wasn't, Naruto only had Iruka, and he knew that if the toffee-toned-man were ever killed in front of him, he would shatter, and probably let the Kyuubi roam once more. Sasuke and him were different, but in terms of pain, they were both suffering.

Naruto of course didn't agree to how Sasuke was dealing with his pain, but really that was none of his business, and even he knew that everyone dealt with anguish differently. Sasuke broaded, while he worked, Sasuke trained, while he cleared up and sorted his expenses for the next year out, even though though they fluctuated so heavily every year, that it was impossible to accurately predict his actual earnings each year, not to mention what he could spend it on, but still he tried.

Naruto had wondered the first few days after meeting Kakashi, how the silver-haired Jouin dealt with grief, for it was obvious that he had dealt with quite a lot of it,

During the torturous bell training however, he had regretted even thinking of it. He had tried with all his might and yet, Kakashi had laughed and scorned him. It simply felt like he was actually in the village and not out training with his teammates.

Which made him think about such things, he really didn't want to think about ever again. Being tied to a log didn't help either. It reminded him of the Kyuubi festival when he had been five. He had only just gotten kicked out of the orphanage a couple weeks prior. So he'd wandered around the Kyuubi festival in childhood amazement, and the next thing he knew he had been tied to a log upside down, and begging not to burnt by one of the lantern flames that the villagers had held tauntingly close to his face.

At least this time he was right side up. Still the memories had returned. So instead he tried to focus on something else, which ended up being his hunger, he hadn't ate for two weeks already, and the delicious smell of fried ham, and shrimp from Sasuke and Sakura's lunches made him flinch in need. Even as he tried to withhold any other movements Sasuke had noticed, and after a moment of weighing his options, he raised a piece of ham to Naruto's mouth with his chopsticks. Momentarily he was stunned, Sasuke was risking getting caught because he was hungry, now that was a strange thing indeed.

Still he bent his head slightly, and ate the ham, which was well fried, but Naruto wasn't complaining, he hadn't eaten in two weeks, and that little piece of ham had made him even hungrier. Sakura followed along, which also startled the blond, but as Sasuke had done it first, he wasn't to surprised by her generosity.

They took turns feeding him, and in turn Naruto felt his gratitude grow, and his hunger ebb. Kakashi poofed in half-way through. Sakura had been so shocked her lunch had been spilled everywhere. Sasuke of course hid his surprise well, Naruto hadn't been expecting the Jouin, but at the same time he hadn't been expecting not to be found out either. The gaze Kakashi had given them with only one eye, was near terrifying, and if Naruto hadn't seen worse from the villagers he would have actually been scared. As it was however, Sakura seemed to be the only one intimidated by the look. Of course you couldn't really tell with Sasuke.

"What purpose would it serve if we let him starve? He'd slow us down. Having two completely fed ninja's and energized ninja's and one tired and hungry ninja would be completely useless." Sasuke voiced his opinion, and Naruto wanted to hit him. Still Kakashi looked impressed, well so did Sakura, but she looked impressed by nearly everything Sasuke said or did.

"You all… Pass!" Now no one had been expecting that, even Sasuke's cold and distanced eyes widened. "It is true that those who break the rules are scum, but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum." While Naruto felt the power within the words, he focused on the dim look in the Jouin's eye as he said it, it had obviously been said to him, probably by a friend. "We all meet at the red bridge tomorrow morning for training at eight o'clock, don't be late." With that he had left, so had Sakura and Sasuke, and Naruto had once again been forced to free himself from a tree trunk, thanking whoever was watching over him that he hadn't been upside down again.

After that he had simply returned home, exhausted, and vaguely remembering that he had actually managed to score a job tomorrow, the pay was only ten ryo for five hours of work, but at least he would be paid, he loved being a ninja, but they didn't pay you for training.

Currently Naruto lay only half-way on his bed, his legs and butt dangling off the end. Which was probably a good thing, since he had to stay awake for awhile longer, as Iruka-sensei was stopping by to ask him how training went, and most probably talk his ear off. Then again that was actually a rather nice thought, no one had ever talked to him so much before, at first it seemed like Iruka was trying to compensate for all of those times he'd yelled at him. It only took a day or so for him to figure out that wasn't the case, Iruka was simply a talkative individual.

Not that the blond minded, actually, after hearing Iruka talk nearly non-stop when they hung out actually made him want to actually talk to him in return. Talk to people in general, apparently he was a very social person on the inside, which came as a surprise to even himself, as he'd been starved of so much human contact for so long, he didn't think he had it in himself.

There was a tentative knock at the door, and of course he knew it was Iruka, not many people came to visit him. It was actually only the second time Iruka was visiting him instead of the other way round, his apartment was old, and black moss grew in the walls.

The only reason he hadn't keeled over was because of Kyuubi's healing chakra. Luckily Iruka wouldn't be staying to long, and even if he did Naruto knew how to influx his own chakra to protect him, and since his chakra had traces of the Kyuubi's chakra it should protect the kind-eyed Chuin. While he himself was sheltered by the far more maliceful Kyuubi chakra. It wouldn't work great but it would make sure no one died at least.

"Come in Iruka!" The door opened, and in walked the smiling man.

"Hey Naruto? How was training?" Naruto wanted to giggle at the man, for being so bad at hiding his excitement, it was obvious he wanted to ask him a lot more then that. But instead Naruto just smiled broadly.

"It was great! Though I did get tied to a log…" For some reason a flush of embarrassment crept up his spine, unconsciously he scratched his neck at the feeling, For some reason it felt really exposing. Not that he was unused to the feeling, he'd been embarrassed at the academy nearly 24/7, he'd always wanted to impress his classmates back then though, perhaps he simply wanted to impress the guy he was quickly beginning to see as a father-figure. He hated being unsure of himself.

"Tied to a log Naruto?" Iruka sounded so baffled, and had this strangely worried expression on his face, that Naruto felt himself turn slightly red at the sight, No one had ever been worried about him before. He felt, honored? Again he wasn't sure.

Still he found himself not really caring, because he felt himself smile, without his own consent, which was strange as well, but in Iruka's company, he had fast learned that it wasn't. In the light of such care and kindness, he smiled so genuinely, and truly, that it sometimes baffled even him. He felt the urge to tell the man in front of him everything that happened today.

"Yeah, well you see Kakashi-sensei had us doing this weird bell-training thing and…" As he told Iruka, he felt like something was lifted off his heart, he felt lighter somehow. Iruka had laughed, and smiled the whole time, Naruto had actually been surprised to find himself doing so as well, even though it hadn't exactly been a fun training session. His memory's of it as he shared them with Iruka seemed to make him think that it truly was. He wasn't complaining.

The next morning

* * *

The next morning he was the first one at the meeting point. Smiling broadly, and he could admit to himself, fakely. Still today would be a good day he was sure of it, even if he had to work all night tonight, he had to at least appear to be cheerful.

When really he was thinking of food and how much he could get in the next week. He'd have to go shopping after training today, and that would be around four.

Which meant he had maybe an hour, an hour and a half, to do his shopping, before he had to get to the temporary job in construction, which would be him working all night, and he'd get paid at least fifteen ryo for the work. He was hopping for slightly more, but he could work with fifteen, it would just mean no food for three or so days, which was easily manageable. After all he'd once gone for a full month and a half without food, still back then he had been extremely weak, he knew now that the only reason he had survived that was because Kyuubi had been keeping him alive with their chakra.

He hadn't been old enough to work back then and had more often than not been forced to ask the Sandaime for work, begged was more like it. He was hoping to avoid that happening ever again, it had taken his body ages to get used to having food again, the pain hadn't been pleasant to deal with either. Well if he was ever that desperate again he could ask Iruka for work, but he didn't want to take advantage of the other man's kindness.

Suddenly he pulled out of his musings at the sight of pink hair coming towards him, he smiled wide at the sight, Sakura had always seemed so nice, he'd always wanted to be her friend.

"Ohayō Sakura-chan!" She turned to him, and for a minute he smiled brighter, but the nature of her stare was exactly like that of the villagers, cold, and irritated, before she turned away and looked into the early morning, village streets, he nearly growled at her in anger.

Still he hid his hurt well, after all, he'd grown rather accustomed to doing so over the years, and he wasn't going to get upset over a girl not paying attention to him, he wasn't pathetic. Besides she could just be having a bad day. He knew that was regular for girls, for some reason, he didn't see why though, still he didn't question the logistics of it.

Shikamaru was usually right after all.

There was however, a feeling of complete isolation, once again settling over him, like dust to a surface. Definitely he pushed it down. Sakura, was a nice girl after all, she wouldn't prejudge him like all those other kids did.

Then again, she had barely even talked to him when they were in the academy together, but that was just because she had been focusing, right? Naruto wasn't sure, she talked all the time, but it seemed, that she never talked to him. Vaguely he wondered why, it could be a number of things, but really he didn't want to think on it too hard. Whatever the reason may be, he was sure it was a good one. He would simply have to befriend her the best he could.

He smiled to himself, a large grin, meant to scare away his own most negative emotions. It was surprisingly effective.

"Ohayō Sasuke-kun!" Instinctively Naruto looked up, at the bubbly voice of his teammate, and sure enough the dark-haired male was walking towards them, with a sure set scowl on his face.

As far as Naruto could understand it, he and Sakura had a very tense friendship. Sasuke didn't talk to her much, or at all really, but she always seemed glad to talk to him to try and lift his mood. For this Naruto was glad, after he and Iruka had become close he had figured out that the support of another human being could help you immensely, Sasuke needed that as well, and Sakura seemed to be the one to provide the comfort.

Really it was a miracle Sakura hadn't gotten sick of him yet, he never talked. Still it proved how good a friend she was. As soon as he gained her friendship, they would both help Sasuke with his loneliness, Naruto understood the feeling all too well, and at least that was he would be able to help another person, in a similar disposition.

Yet as much as he wanted to be friends with his teammates, he also wanted to be friends with their sensei as well, but there was a nagging feeling at the back of his gut telling him that might not be possible. Kakashi was after all there on the day the Kyuubi attacked, and therefore it was possible that he would blame Naruto for it.

Inwardly the blond shivered, despite his eternal warmth. He was used to working next to people who hated him, but to be learning from someone who hated him, that was an entirely different story. The sudden urge to go talk to Sarutobi or Iruka overwhelmed him, he wanted to know if Kakashi blamed him, He wanted to know so he could avoid getting hurt, or having his hopes crushed.

Still it was to late now.

Quickly he shook himself out of his thoughts, and turned to look at his teammates, Sakura was busy trying to get Sasuke out of himself, and of course the raven was trying to ignore her. Naruto wanted to be angry, but instead he smiled trying to get his emotions back on track, and away from fear of rejection. Not to mention, he had noticed throughout the years that smiling and acting happy made the villagers mad, and really annoying them was the only sort of revenge he would allow himself to have.

A soft pop sounded above him, and he looked up to find Kakashi there, his masked stretched slightly. Naruto guessed he was smiling slightly, but it was hard to tell, his one visible eye still looked dark and saddened by some sort of horrible burden. Naruto couldn't imagine what it was but he was sure it was a painful thing to carry around on your back all the time. To try and cheer up the man, even if it was futile, he looked up, and played class-clown, something he had found he was very good at doing.

"YOU'RE LATE!" To his surprise the man's eye closed, and his mask stretched even further, was he smiling?

"Ah sorry, but there was this poor butterfly calling for help, and I couldn't just ignore it's pitiful cry, so I had to to save it, you see?" For the barest of moments, Naruto believe it, then he realized that butterflies can't call for help, and that his teacher was actually late. Well he sighed to himself, at least he didn't have to make too much of a fool of himself today. He did that enough in the academy as it was. Still the man had smiled, if only slightly at the display, so it was possible such an act could make him do so again.

"LIER!" The eye crinkled more, and Naruto felt relieved, maybe if he could help the sliver-head smile more, that awful weight in his eye would lift some more.

As they walked to the training grounds just across from them, Naruto made himself another promise. That he would help Sasuke with his loneliness, and lift the weight of burden from Kakashi-sensei's shoulders, even if the man hated him. After all, what sort of ninja would he be if he didn't try to help his own team?


	2. Chapter 2: The Extra Missions

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights or claims to Naruto, this is purely for fan enjoyment.

Warnings: PG-13 Rating might rise later on in the book. Graphic Violence later on, Mental and emotional abuse. So far more warnings might be added. Also, slow updates.

CANON DIVERGENCE: This book is a large rewrite of the original and Shippuden Naruto verses, but I will be adding my own plot twists and such as we go along. Naruto will be more vigilant to himself and the villagers, while not smart he is trusted and can put things together when it comes to emotional and tactical standpoints.

 **Chapter 2: The Extra Missions**

Naruto had never been one too take things for granted, especially anything involving his career as a shinobi of the hidden leaf. His time at the academy being one of those more important things there was in that path. He had always been glad that he had actually managed to pay for it, considering it was basically a miracle, a small miracle, but a miracle none the less.

When he was five until he was six the Old-man had paid for half of his education, he did this for all orphans, though of course the education tax, however when the villagers figured out that through such a system they would be paying for him to go to school, they abruptly put a stop to it by refusing to pay their taxes. It had been brutal, and Naruto had to go out of the academy for weeks because of it, luckily he had managed to get back, through unconventional means in order to continue his schooling, he didn't like to think of that much.

Still, regardless of how happy he was with his ninja life, he needed money and badly, his fridge and recently stopped working, and he needed parts, not to mention, he had to stock up on food a little more to be able to do more missions. Not to mention the fact that D-class missions were seriously boring, and almost paid worse than his night, and sometimes day jobs from the villagers who didn't hate him as much. Which brought him to the situation he was in now.

With the rest of his team asking for a slight mission raise, it wasn't to hard a question, hell the Hokage could do it legally, as they were geuin, and geuin were allowed to take C-class missions without repercussions, it helped that his teammates actually agreed with him. He really wished they could agree on other things as easily. He also wished that he knew what Kakashi's opinion on the matter was, he had stayed silent when he had brought it up, and just stared at all three of them with a blank expression, it made Naruto nervous. Still the silver-haired jouin had always been an enigma, not to mention in his own head near constantly, Naruto understood that very well.

"Very well Naruto, I will give you a C-class transport mission." Naruto sighed in relief internally, and externally jumped for joy. He liked appearing extrovert, it made some people smile a little, well that and he need to never let people know what his life was like, certainly not his fellow Rookie nine ninja, they deserved to live in childhood innocence for a little bit more, well as much as they could when being ninja. Still at least he felt he was protecting them a little.

"Who are we escorting Hokage-sama?" Sakura's voice was quieter and gentler than it usually was, at least around Naruto, the blond knew it was her respectful tone, and silently thanked her for it, he'd always known she wasn't a very large fan of Hiruzen, but he was, he had helped him for years after all, and nothing earned his respect faster than that. He also was the only one before Iruka that actually acknowledged that he had the potential to become great.

"Ah, you'll see in a minute. Come in!" Whenever someone says that Naruto still instinctively thinks that they're talking to the door directly. He knows that's not the case, but to him it feels directly misleading. The man who entered was short for a fully grown man, he had white hair, and old slightly knowing eyes. Still Naruto had a hidden feeling that he'd seen more then him. Which really, made him kind of jealous in a way.

Only because someone so much older than him had more innocence, and less experience. It made him want to cringe, sometimes he wished for childhood ignorance more than anything. He'd used to sit at a shrine, didn't matter which one, just kneeling and wishing for something better. It never came, of course he had been very young at the time.

"These are the brats who are going to be protecting me? How pathetic, especially that short bratty looking one in the middle." Recolition sprung into his head, memories of millions of taunts flowed through his mind simultaneously.

Still in term of insults that most certainly wasn't the worst. So he smiled, and pretended not to know what he was talking about. At least he could play the happy-oblivious-guy well. It was best that way, besides the old-man probably didn't even know who he was, or what he carried inside him, he was obviously from another village. That in itself made him feel more confident, it was not lost to him that the villagers were forbidden to speak to anyone outside of Konoha, of his condition. He'd always been grateful for that law.

It prevented more prejudices against him.

Even with his oblivious act, he had the feeling that Kakashi was seeing right through him. Which he sort of expected to happen, the guy wasn't an idiot after all. He had been an ANBU at one point. Still, it made him feel uncomfortable, he didn't want anyone to see though his camouflage, it was a self-protection technique after all.

If only to prevent himself from falling victim. It was actually kind of funny, at least to him anyway. But despite the insult. He was actually rather proud of being small. It made him more agile, and quick, not to mention, it made hiding from certain villagers easier.

"I don't feel safe around them." Considering his patience, Naruto was surprised feel anger at the arrogance of this man, He let his anger spill out slightly, as he yelled, even Sasuke seemed irritated by the old man. He nearly yelled at him, but the Hokage stopped him before he could make a sound.

"Not to worry Tazuna-san, I have every assurance that this team will be able to handle a simple escorting mission. Unless, there's something you're not telling me?" The way he phrased it caught Naruto's interest, that sort of dismissive yet questioning tone, Was a signal to Naruto, Hiruzen wanted to talk to him about the mission, most likely to try and figure out what the old-man was hiding, because he most certainly was, and both of them knew it.

The team left the office, none of them in a good mood, Naruto the least, he'd have to talk to the Hokage before the mission started tomorrow, he unfortunately didn't have any time tonight. Too much work to get done, this evening, and if he knew his employer like he knew he did, then it'd be well into the night until he finished.

Still the thought of food made him more determined to finish up earlier. So he smiled as he waved goodbye to his teammates, he had to start work in fifteen minutes. Sasuke didn't care, which hadn't surprised Naruto, he was pretty cold, Sakura just walked with Sasuke, presumably to pull the large stick up his ass out, as Naruto suspected she was the only friend he even tolerated.

Mildly Naruto wondered what sort of job the store owner was going to stick him with this time, probably something involving the trash can, or cleaning the floor, really the more he thought on it, the more he didn't want to think on it, he's jobs were never pleasant after all.

* * *

Sure enough morning came, with Naruto it only brought on stress, he hated it, he was unhappy, extremely so, he wasn't in any mental state to deal with the mission ahead of him… Still he had to, he needed the money if he wanted to live. Hopefully the Hokage wasn't to disappointed with him not seeing him last night, it had been obvious that's when he was supposed to show, he had wanted to, but he didn't have a choice.

Despite his pain, he got up, got dressed, and ignored his hunger. He wanted to eat, but he had nothing once again, and if he didn't pay rent he'd be worse off, some days he just wanted to curl up, and turn to dust.

"Ohayō Oji-san," He greeted as he walked into the office, the old-man, who was sorting through papers looked up at the boy. He was obviously exhausted, his eyes were blank, Hiruzen had noticed though times, that in the early morning he would always look as such.

Really he knew it couldn't be helped, he had to take on job, after job, after job, usually, getting paid less than any average ninja, or person, even the bums on the street got paid more then him most days. It wasn't as if he didn't want to help Naruto, but he couldn't do much then make some silly by-laws that most people didn't follow anyway, no, it was out of his hands.

Still he wished Naruto would talk to Iruka about his troubles, Iruka had even asked him if he could adopt Naruto. Really he would have readily agreed, but the Council on the other hand… It couldn't be helped. Yet here the boy was ready to talk to him about the concerns he had about the truthfulness of team seven's client. The pure loyalty the blond had to the village that either denied or ridiculed his entire existence, was honestly astounding.

"Good morning Naruto." He smiled wanting the blond to do the same, he did, but it was small. Contained, and nearly broken. "Your client, Tazuna, has sparked my interest. Do you know why Naruto?" Of course he did, Naruto was amazing at reading people. Something that Hiruzen admired about the boy other than his unparalleled loyalty.

Of course, he'd rather that skill had spouted from training, rather than tactile teachers, vengeful villagers, and scornful shinobi. Alass, it did make him stronger as a person, and a ninja. Unfortunately, mentally, and physically. The latter, being something the old Hokage regretted his understanding of, not something of usual occurrence for him. Still…

"He's hiding something. Though I don't know why you're bringing me into it Oji, shouldn't you be talking to Kakashi-sensei?" Hiruzen smiled, and only replied to the question with a small nod, he should be and he knew it, both of them did.

"Kakashi will most likely figure it out on his own, without my prompting to do so. So I'll let Kakashi handle it, you are to focus on something far more important." He paused a moment as to give the blond time to question him, but he simply waited, a small smile of respect on his lips, and the ever there glint of curiosity in his eyes.

"You will be taking three extra, sub-missions I suppose you could call them, during this mission. Regardless of that, they are still considered missions, and I fully expect you to file your own report of each them, regardless of rank I give them." Naruto pouted at that, he was a busy man after all. Still the Hokage continued on as if he hadn't. "The first I consider to be a C-rank mission. You will be observing your teammates, more importantly, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke, Kakashi is not of consequence, still feel free to observe him as you see fit and file it into the report."

"Why do you want me to observe Sakura and Sasuke? If I'm to watch them it should stand to reason that Kakashi or one of them watches me." Hiruzen nearly laughed, Naruto could be very smart, he knew this, but that was not his main concern at the moment.

"Normally that would be the case, however, you are a special case Naruto, and as I'm sure you're aware. If I needed any information on you from anybody, I could simply ask your ANBU guards." Naruto's demeanor changed ever so slightly at the comment, his eyes sharpened, and his muscles twitched. With that comment Sarutobi had made sure that Naruto's full attention was on the information being presented.

It was an unspoken oath between the two of them, that Naruto's ANBU guard was to never be discussed unless the situation was serious. Both of them knew what the ANBU guard really thought of him, regardless if they had to follow their orders to protect and not harm him, that didn't mean they did it will. Both the Hokage and Naruto knew this.

"I'm assuming that whatever I find is of importance to you, even with the rank you have given it?" Once more, he did little more than nod, Naruto would find out on his own what the information meant to him eventually, until that time he'd rather have the Uzumaki in the dark.

"It is."

"Is there anything specific I should be looking for?" Naruto not asking questions was rare, but it was obvious that this situation was serious, and he could be straight-forward and straight-minded if he needed to be. An admirable trait to have.

"No, simply analyze them from head-to-foot when possible. This doesn't mean all the time Naruto, unfortunately you will have other things to focus on then a simple analization mission. The next mission is also C-ranked. This is a simple one that I'm sure you can understand. I'm sure you understand that you have little-to-no chakra control of the Kyuubi's chakra. Your own chakra being a different matter altogether, as far as I can tell you have great control of your own Chakra, the problem lies in you and Kyuubi's slight amount of mixed Chakra.

I'm sorry Naruto, but you must use your own chakra to suppress the Kyuubi's. The two cannot be detected together." This seemed to set the blond off, as he knew it would.

"That will zap nearly all of my chakra! Why would that be a mission?!" Hiruzen sighed, this wasn't easy for him, but if the boy was to survive, he would have to tell him some of what he knew.

"I ask this because of the next mission I have the misfortune of bestowing upon you. This mission is far more important than watching Haruno and Uchiha. In fact because of its personal effect on you, and the safety of your teammates thereafter, I have no choice but to put it under an A-rank mission." He stopped. Naruto stood stock still, Sarutobi had really been expecting no less, an A-rank mission wasn't acceptable to give to a geuin, let alone a newly graduated one. He could nearly feel the pressure on Naruto's shoulders as if it were on his own.

Still he had no other choice. "Recently, I have been informed that a group of powerful ninja's are after you, I do not know what village they hail from, or their motives, or even the extent of their power. All I know is that they are powerful enough for one of the Legendary Sannin to worry. A bad sign I'm sure you understand. Whatever it is they want from you Naruto, if Jiraiya is concerned, then it cannot be good. I will not lie to you, I am extremely wary of sending you out of the village at the risk of them finding you, especially with our very little knowledge of their power, and members.

However I believe the threat is not yet imminent, and we have time to both investigate and plan. Naruto these people the only thing we know for sure about this group is their attire and desire to have you and possibly others like you. I want you to be extra cautious of any ninja with a red cloud on their person, and if you do see such a thing, you must immediately hinge or turn the other way, they will most likely know you have, but if all goes well they won't know who you are before hand."

"But why not tell Kakashi-sensei all this? You've made it obvious he doesn't know any of this yet. He is the only Jouin on the team after all, he should be informed." Really he wanted to, but they knew so little about the opposition, that it was risky to tell anyone other than those directly involved. Namely, himself, Jiraiya and Naruto, Kakashi was not yet a factor, regardless of the danger he and his team were in with Naruto being with them. There were too many things unknown, and while he couldn't be certain if they would attack at any time soon, if he spoke to soon about it, especially to a man like Kakashi it would only bring trouble.

"If the situation were to become dire, then Kakashi would be informed. However I wish to avoid that for now. We barely know what we are up against, strategically it would be unwise to tell anyone other than those directly involved at the moment." Naruto could understand that, his intuition telling him that the Old Hokage wasn't telling him something important, however, had him on edge.

"You say this particular sub-mission is A-rank, what exactly is it you want me to do?" Hiruzen was very glad Naruto hadn't asked too much, it was a near constant worry for him.

"In the Land of Waves there is a Konoha informant, who knows, and is sympathetic to your… Situation. Recently, he contacted me, and informed me that he had very important information regarding the group after you. But he worry's about corruption in the system, and wants the information to be hand-gathered by a reliable source. Considering the information is concerning you, you are the most reliable source. You are too meet the ANBU Wolf at an old Konohagakure-Sunagakure meeting point, as the Land of waves is closer to the Suna than any other large Village besides Konoha it should prove ideal for the information drop. This meeting point is in the Hidden Valley's Village, so unfortunately you will have to travel for a few extra hours in order to get there, It shouldn't take more than four hours I imagine to travel there and back.

Wolf will send you information on time before you leave, as he doesn't know who I will be sending I have told him to use the nickname Fox, in order to protect your identity in case there is corruption in the system. Is all of that clear to you Naruto?" A look crossed the boy's features that the Hokage could honestly say he hadn't ever seen before. It was a very strong look of determination, which in and out of itself wasn't unusual for the blond.

However his determination usually carried a look of both self-underappreciation, and the ever common prideful smile, as self assurance. However this was different. The look Naruto now wore was one, that Hiruzen would love to see more of. There was no self-detest, no self-sacrificing smile of confidence, instead it was a steely look of confidence, and understanding, his eyes wore a look of complete assurance, and while his posture was stiff, he looked as if he knew everything he possibly could about the situation, even while actually it was the complete opposite.

He looked far too mature for his age.

And his eyes for once spoke of that fact. It was a sad truth that Sarutobi knew and understood.

While Naruto lived most of his days trying to understand the joy of innocence, the maturity he concealed behind his eyes never left, and neither did his near constant battle to simply stay alive. Naruto turned to leave, yet he found himself rising and putting his hand on the boy's shoulder to stop him. "Don't worry Naruto, I'll pay you extra for this, regardless of the circumstances surrounding the situation, and therefore you." Pride welled up as he watched the blonds tears form in his eyes, such happiness in Naruto was hard to put there.

Still he was very glad he did, it was clear to him Naruto hadn't been eating much, or getting enough rest. He wanted to do what he could to change that, and while it was nothing much, if there were tears in Uzumaki Naruto's eyes, it meant a lot to him, and that was all that mattered. The boy didn't look back at him as he left, and kept his tears hidden, but it was obvious to him that the whisper he couldn't even hear was a thank you.

* * *

While Naruto knew he still needed the new fridge, in light of his two C-rank and A-rank mission, he would have to wait on that. He would need food if he were to travel from the Land of waves to the Hidden Valley's Village, not to mention the long seven hour trip to the Land of Waves itself. Not to mention more weapons to handle any battles he might face, Kunai and Shuriken to be specific. He had enough to be able to pay for that at least. A smile came to his face suddenly, as he remembered Iruka's words from earlier in the week.

"When you get your first C-rank mission, I'll be sure to pack you a nice large bag full of food. I promise Naruto."

He was sure he had never smiled so much at a single sentence before, in his life, he'd felt his own grin nearly tearing at his own muscles he'd been so happy. Of course, Iruka probably hadn't expected it to be so soon. Mildly he worried that the tan Chuin would be disappointed in him for accepting the mission. He hoped he wouldn't be. He'd already decided to go see him after he visited the Hokage this morning to tell him of his team's newest mission, but he needed to shop before hand now. It irritated him slightly, but he had no choice the tools had to be ready for tomorrow and the only way that would be done was if he ordered them very early.

Judging by the sun's position in the sky it was only six in the morning, not early for ninja, but early for a Geuin. Iruka would be up by now, and since he already had the weapons ordered he could relax slightly, and focus more on the joy of being able to see the man, it wasn't a too usual occurrence after all.

In the early morning he usually trained, as it was his only avalible time to do so by himself. In the afternoon he would either be training with his team or working, in the evening he was either repairing part of his home, or working, and at night, he was working until four in the morning. He couldn't afford not too. So seeing Iruka was far less frequent than he'd like. It was hard to put the man into his schedule, well unless he skimped out on training all together, but he couldn't afford to do that.

Of course once and awhile he would skip training in the morning to go see his father-figure, but he couldn't do that often, he really couldn't afford too, no matter how much he wanted to most of the time.

Smiling to himself, he loudly knocked on the door and felt himself grin even wider, at the sound of eager footsteps coming towards him, or rather the door. He was rather used to the experience now, but in the early days of visiting Iruka, he'd almost always panic, and attempt to run away.

It took him a long while to accept that Iruka was coming towards him so fast because he was actually glad to see him, and not because he wanted him away from his property. It always made a warm feeling on his skin when he thought about it. The door opened, and Naruto was happy to see Iruka smiling broadly and all but pushing him into the house. If his frantic hand gestures of welcome were anything to go by, he was actually quite close to doing so. Naruto chose to step in on his own violation, this time at least.

"Naruto! I wasn't expecting you today! I thought you'd be training again. You know you really shouldn't work yourself so hard, you'll make yourself sick." Naruto only laughed at the notion and sat down at the table while Iruka went off and made tea like he always did when Naruto showed up. Of course the blond didn't see why, but he sort of liked it, it was routine and comfortable. Really he didn't want that to change.

"Nah Iruka-sensei! I don't get sick, Kyuubi makes sure of it!" He smiled as he said it, he wasn't precisely sure what being sick was like, but if it was anything like drinking gone off milk, he was sure he didn't want to know. Iruka came back into the room with two green cups of tea, and sat down. Naruto grabbed his, and eagerly sipped at it.

"Well if you don't do it for yourself, at least do it for me. I don't want to see you hurt because you worked to hard." It was as if a switch had been flipped in his brain, as a burning sensation of guilt made its way up his throat. He clenched his jaw to stop from crying out, or apologizing vigorously to the man.

Whatever he did, he never wanted Iruka to ever hurt ever again, the pain of losing your parents must be horrible, and though he didn't understand it once, he understood it now. If it felt anything like being betrayed by Mizuki-sensei then he could imagine it hurt quite a bit.

He knew Sasuke, must have hurt worse when his clan was slaughtered but he didn't know what to say to help him, he didn't know if he could say anything, he was almost completely closed off. Though that wouldn't stop him from trying, everyone deserves happiness or at the very least a feeling of contentment in their life constantly. He just hoped he could save Sasuke from himself before it was too late. But before all that, he had to deal with the now guilt-ridden feeling of telling Iruka of his new mission.

He didn't know it he could, he didn't want to make the brown haired Chuin worry for him.

He wasn't sure if he was worth that quite yet. "Naruto?" He looked up, seemingly he was rather bad at doing his job of not worrying the man, his chocolate eyes were now clouded with worry, and his hands from what Naruto could see of them were sweating. "There's something you're not telling me. Naruto, what is it?" He really didn't want to say anything. But strangely enough it was his guilt that made it spill out.

"Team seven got its first C-rank mission yesterday, to escort an old-man to the Land of the waves!" He was lucky that he'd caught himself, Iruka didn't need to know that rest. Really he hadn't even wanted to say all that.

Iruka for his part looked as shocked as could be, his eyes blown wide, and his mouth open, but his jaw was so clenched that Naruto assumed that his lips couldn't possibly part any further without it hurting. His hands clenched tightly around the cup of tea, so hard his knuckles were beginning to turn white, which made Naruto nervous, Iruka was had brown skin, creamy-brown, but still that shouldn't really be possible. At least by Naruto's knowledge.

"N-No…" For his part, the quiet sound actually sort of shocked him, he'd expected to be yelled at. Worry kept into his mind.

"Iruka-sensei, are you oka-"

"NO! You-You're not ready yet! No, no, the Hokage h-he can't send you- why would he- he just he, he c-can't-" Iruka had both moved and spoken so loudly so suddenly that Naruto hadn't really gotten his wits about him. The poor man looked devastated. he was crying, and shaking. Naruto was worried, if this was his reaction to a simple C-rank mission how would he react when Naruto had to take higher than that. If he'd told him he had a secret A-rank within the mission itself. The blond wasn't entirely sure what to do.

So he settled for hugging the man tightly, and wordlessly. The response was instantaneous, Iruka clung to his back like a life-line, his ribs got squashed by the pressure. Really though he didn't mind, it was a hug, and he'd only ever had one before now.

For his part, Iruka had calmed down considerably, tremors still shook his body, and his voice bounced around but at least he sounded calmer. "I'm sorry Naruto. You're, y-you're, just like a son to me, I-I really, don't think I could bare the thought of you hurt." That made even Naruto's breath paralyzed, it stopped right in his throat. A son, he didn't even know how to be one, he was never taught how. But if he would do his best, to be the best goddamned son Iruka could ever wished for.

In a moment of weakness, he buried his head further into Iruka's green vest, as tears threatened his eyes so much it stung. "Naruto, no matter what, no matter what, Naruto, you come back in the same condition you left in, you understand me? No matter what." No Naruto knew they weren't related by blood, but nothing at that moment could make Naruto think of Iruka as anything but his father. Not even if the man himself jumped out of the bushes in front of him. Absolutely nothing.

* * *

As he left Iruka's, he was a mess, his eyes were red and his hands shook. still he continued on, he still had work today, although not much, and had yet to train. With the job he'd gotten himself stuck into this time he didn't think training was going to be on the agenda, it was hard-heavy labor, and he'd have to use chakra in order to do most of it, he was not a very strong boy, and he knew this, years of self-imposed starvation and exhaustion always showed in his underdeveloped muscles, and his height.

The job was carrying wood and metal to the construction team over at the river. Not pleasant work, but he'd only be doing it for half a day so hopefully it wouldn't be too strenuous, it wouldn't be kind on his back though. He'd learned that the hard way, this particular job was the first one he ever did after being kicked out of the orphanage, honestly he had thought he would die, the villagers seemed to be aiming for it as a favorable outcome anyway.

Reaching the pick up site, he discarded the orange top of his jumpsuit, he had fine mesh underneath, and that would help with the sun and heat. but it wouldn't take long for him to become dehydrated. Strangely enough he didn't hate this job, it was exhausting and often painful, but there was a man who worked it on a daily bases and he wasn't horrible, so Naruto would talk with him while they worked.

Although, when the man was tired he wasn't nice at all, always mentioning, or at least hinting at the demon inside of him. Back when he first did the job and this happened Naruto didn't know what he meant. At least now he had some sort of closer, or reasoning for the hate festering around him for years, and although the truth was horrible, it brought a sort of comforting warmth of clarification that he'd never had. It was never a nice feeling to not know why he was hated, at least now he knew it was somewhat warranted.

* * *

As he reached his apartment complex, he felt his muscles screaming at him, and his stomach turn in complaint. He'd had barely anything to eat today besides some stale bread, and the work he'd done for the construction crew had only given him ten ryo, which meant no food, again.

Besides the very little money given to him, he was also dished out all of the heavier materials to carry this time, and made to stay another hour for only two extra ryo. Any normal ninja wouldn't have done that, but Naruto was desperate, he needed the money probably more than anyone in the village, so he'd stayed that extra hour and satisfied himself with imagining his employer's hair falling out, or his knees giving out as he stood precariously on the tall rooftop of the academy. Needless to say Naruto was not in a good way, he was tired, and hungry, and extremely dehydrated.

Not to mention it was already a quarter to six, and his team met at six. So there was also that making him more irritable.

He wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight, or rather, this morning, which was made even worse by the fact he had been ordered to repress all of his Kyuubi chakra because some crazy group of psycho's wanted him for some sort of sick phedo shit, and he nearly cried because of how much he didn't want to go now. Repressing the Kyuubi chakra was one thing, but when he was this exhausted it was probably the old fox that made sure he could actually walk around.

Now he wouldn't have that benefit and would have to use most of his own chakra in order to keep his energy levels up, and that didn't even account for the starvation effects, which he knew he'd never felt thanks to the fox's chakra, but now he'd feel everything, maybe he'd be able to ease the pain with his own chakra, but he wasn't a medic-nin, and he didn't know how to use chakra as a painkiller. He desperately wanted to kick that old-bastard now. He only had time to change and grab everything he need or he'd be late, and really he didn't want to deal with any sort of repercussions right this moment.

Grudgingly her changed into a cleanish orange jumpsuit, and grabbed all of his weapons and their assorted pouches, he also grabbed his mission bag with his water and stale bread in it, he nearly forgot his Hitai-ate, and tied it on as he splashed some water on his face and ate a piece of bread that had mould on it, which he found disgusting, but he needed all the strength he could get, and while that wasn't much in the current circumstances he had to do what he could. The bread was his only option. Finishing the bread, he grabbed a seal from his weapon pouch and and applied it to his seal, it only repressed part of the Kyuubi's chakra but he'd try to repress the rest slowly as he moved further from Konoha, if he tried to do it too fast it would overwhelm his body.

Especially in his current state. Knowing his time was limited, he focused his own chakra and did what he could to make it an energy source, as he ran out the door towards the gate of Konoha.

His teammates were already there, as was Tazuna, luckily enough Kakashi-sensei wasn't, he hoped the man would soon up soon though he didn't want his decision of not sleeping to go to waste. Still he was glad to see Sakura and Sasuke standing there impatiently, eager to get on with the mission, it made him a little more excited as well.

"Ohayō Sakura-chan, Sasuke-rokudenashi!" He waved them both, still he had a bad feeling about Sakura's glare.

"Naruto! Don't call Sasuke-kun a bastard you little punk!" If there was only two things Naruto could tell anyone about Sakura, was that she was a very overprotective friend, and that she hit really hard if provoked. His head had found that out the hard way. Sasuke didn't realize how lucky he was to have a friend like Sakura, still even he'd be cautious like Sasuke around her, especially considering she has a very large crush on the Uchiha. Naruto just hoped it wouldn't make Sakura think any less of her friend when he continued to turn her down so blindly like he did.

Naruto would gladly be her friend, and had been trying to for the past month they'd been a team. Only he was actually closer to calling Sasuke a friend then Sakura, which was to say -not at all- she was very intent to help Sasuke he supposed, and probably thought it wise to stick to him for a bit. Naruto didn't blame her, he stuck very close to the bonds he had, and was always very wary about making new ones. It could get you killed. He was glad Sakura knew this, still he was a little hurt at the thought, that she might think he'd hurt her. Because he never would, he protected his friends, the very few he had to the best of his abilities ya' know!

"Yo!" Naruto wanted to jump he really did, but he was on limited energy, and he really couldn't manage it, even if he was shocked, and a little scared at his sensei's sudden voice, he did however, turn around and looked towards Kakashi, who was calmly walking towards them, mask covered nose deep in his green book. "Ready to go?" They all nodded, even if Naruto really wasn't ready. "Then-"

"Wait!" They all turned to look at the very flustered Iruka running towards them, and Naruto almost had an aneurysm wondering if he was here to stop him from going. Iruka stopped to rest his hands on his knees and take a breather, judging by how long it took him, he'd ran all the way from his house on the other side of Konoha.

Now Naruto was really worried.

But the brown-skinned man smiled so widely as he lifted his head and stood straight. "You didn't think I'd forget did you?" He looked at Naruto, his smile softening from the bright one, to a simpler more loving one. It was only then did Naruto notice the light grey mission pack on his sensei's back, as he took it off and handed it to Naruto, while his other hand reached out to him laying flat. "How bout we switch, I'll take your bag and you take mine?" His tone was so happy, and his smile so wide, that Naruto shook his bag off his shoulders and gave it to the man, and took the other bag, with no questions asked.

Iruka laughed, lightly. as he did so. "I made you a promise didn't I? You should know by now that I always keep my promises. Granted I was hoping I wouldn't have to follow through with this one for awhile at least. But a promise is a promise. So here you are." It took him a moment, but then he realized, it was the food, the food that Iruka had promised to make for him, the bag of food. He grinned as wide as he could, at Iruka, it reached his eyes in less than a heartbeat.

"Thanks Iruka-sensei!" He felt a hand in his hair, ruffling it, he knew it was Iruka, the hand was familiar and warm, just as it always was.

"Do good out there!" Naruto nodded, the smile now firmly fixated to his face now. "And don't do anything stupid!" The blond wanted to pout at that, but honestly he couldn't manage it, his stomach was to warm, At the moment. Iruka turned to leave, and the warmth of his hand left his head, but he smiled at him slightly before turning his back completely and walking away, his left hand in his pocket, and his right steadying the dirty grey bag draped over his right shoulder, as to not let it fall. Naruto himself turned towards the rest of the group with his smile still firmly in place.

"Well what are you waiting for! Let's go!" Sakura shook her head in what seemed to be both disbelief and amusement, and Sasuke lifted one eyebrow, neither of them said anything, as they trailed behind the newly energized blond. Their client looked slightly put out, yet worried, and Kakashi only smiled at the cute display. His attention divided unevenly between Naruto's sudden enthusiasm, and their clients unsure gaze, not sure what to make of it yet.

The day had gotten far hotter as they traversed, and as they did, Naruto felt his strength slowly leaving him, as his chakra was now repressing the demon's chakra nearly completely. Truly he felt vulnerable without it.

Still he was excited to do this mission, and make Iruka-sensei and the old-man proud, hopefully as a bonus he could make Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke acknowledge him alittle as well. He was aiming for his comrades respect this mission. Or at least a grudging acceptance of his capabilities. Even without the fox's help, not that they needed to know about that, considering it was against the laws of Konoha for them to know, it would be considerably bad if they did.

They had all been traveling in silence for at least an hour now, and he took it as testimony how well they traveled that they had already reached the thinning point of the forest. Still the silence was anything but comfortable, Sakura had tried to get Sasuke into a conversation, and he himself had tried to get Sakura into one as Sasuke remained firm on keeping his mouth tightly shut. Kakashi, Naruto noted was keeping a very discreet eye on Tazuna's movements, for any scent of what lie he was telling. Naruto wanted to help, but the Hokage had told him to focus on far more important things, so he did, and dutifully ignored the gnawing at his stomach that whatever the old-man wasn't telling them was actually of extreme importance.

Maybe he had been looking at the two of them two long from his peripheral vision, but he hadn't seen the puddle below him a few seconds before he nearly fell into it. Which was embarrassing in and out of itself. Not only because he was trying to gain at least a tiny bit of respect from his teammates, and falling into a puddle was definitely not the way to do that. But also because he was so tired he honestly hadn't seen it. Or even expected it. Which made him think, there hadn't been any rain for the past two days, and even deep puddles-

he stopped mid thought, as he felt a shifting behind him, and right after that a cut across his arm, instinctively his chakra flared. That made him curse internally. There was a seal on his abdomen preventing the fox's chakra from leaking out, and his own chakra was making sure that stayed working. In his haste he had forgotten this, and as a result instant pain filled his chakra channels. as the dark chakra unleashed itself through the seal, and his own chakra suddenly became something of an illusion. Which was bad, if such a corrosive chakra was the only thing in his chakra points and channels it would burn right through them and leave him like Might Guy, which was something of an unpleasant thought.

Unfortunately, he couldn't move, the pain filling him was to much, and he had to focus on getting his chakra out of the seal and quickly. He'd have to trust his teammates, on this and more importantly, Sasuke, as he saw Kakashi's body be sliced in half. He did however feel a flare of chakra just before the jouin was attacked though, so he could assume rationally that he had done something.

Sakura and Tazuna looked to be the only ones worried, and although Sakura was a great person. Sasuke was the better ninja, and his face was calm, he probably knew what Kakashi had done before hand.

Once again he wished he could help, but he had to stay still or Kyuubi's chakra could flare out instantaneously. Which would be bad, as it had a very specific signature, if those people were after him, he'd be caught in seconds. Not to mention it would rip holes in his chakra channels and that would hurt quite a bit. Sasuke, it seemed, knew what he was doing, as he attacked the two ragged rogue-ninja with ease. He backtracked however, when Kakashi grabbed the two by the throats, and promptly got rid of them. With that done he turned to Tazuna.

"You lied." He said simply, his voice grave, but his eye betrayed nothing that Naruto could see. His chakra was reversing itself finally, and he could move easily without worrying about a flare. He watched silently, as Sasuke and Sakura did the same. The exchange was tense, and all of them wanted to know why they were attacked, whatever it was, Naruto had a bad feeling,

"I don't know what your talking about." The old man was placed about it, but still Naruto could feel the sweat on his brow, he wasn't as calm anymore, that was for certain. Something else however caught his interest, there was a burning in his arm where the cut had landed, and he cursed, poison. He had to act fast, not much time to think about tactics here.

So he did the quickest thing he could found the spot closest to where the poison had spread, namely his hand, and stabbed it less then half way through. Everyone turned to him as he did, which he had not expected, considering the current issue with Tazuna's lie, still he couldn't be completely shocked, he had stabbed himself with a kunai, it was only natural to want to look. There was blood on his hands, there always had been, and really he took it as sort of an oa th to himself, that he would wipe that clean, just as the fox's chakra would heal his hand in but a few moments, as it hadn't completely settled into the seal yet.

"No more. I'm not going to be saved again!" He wasn't weak he knew this, he had the drive to be stronger, and the resources to do so nestled inside his spirit. He wouldn't let himself be saved again, at least not over something so stupid as being idiotic enough to flare his chakra, especially when he knew he shouldn't.

"That's fine and all Naruto, but if you don't wrap that up, you're going to bleed to death, seriously." Truly Naruto wanted to laugh at the absurdity of that comment, but didn't bother, as Kakashi grabbed his hand and took the bandages out form his weapons pouch. He didn't get so far as even touching his skin with the paper-like cloth, as the wound started to heal itself, and closed mere seconds later. Kakashi for his part seemed to be impressed, surprised, and wary all at the same time. Which Naruto couldn't blame him for, it was a strange thing to see after all.

When he was younger he had thought everyone's wounds healed as fast as his did, At least it was clear that wasn't the case. Kakashi looked up at him only briefly, before deciding on something and standing up. "Right, let's keep moving then. But Tazuna-san, it's obvious to me that this mission is clearly higher than what you told the Hokage it to be. And once reach the boat point, you will tell us what exactly is a stake here." The way he nonchalantly said it, made the hair at the back of Naruto's neck stand up, it was clear to him now that Kakashi had certainly earned his title as Jouin.

Tazuna only nodded his head, his orders clear to him. Naruto found himself impressed with Kakashi. Respect was certainly doo, although the sliver-haired man would have to earn that from him, and simple interrogation abilities weren't going to earn him that respect. Naruto was probably the hardest person to get respect from; that many a ninja would ever meet.

* * *

They reached the dock, and Tazuna seemed to have the entire weight of the world on his shoulders, his body was so tense, and Naruto found himself wondering how that amount of tension was possible for a human to have. Still Kakashi wasn't exactly someone you wanted to share your deepest darkest secrets with, so he could understand the poor man's fear.

They boarded the boat and even with all the fog, and the risk of this mission being more dangerous than originally thought weighed heavily on all of them.

Naruto especially, he had a A-rank mission to be dealt with before they returned, which rested upon him, not only his own safety, but the villages as well, which was a disturbing thought, and made the mounted anxiety in him mount higher the longer he didn't know the risks of the mission. If it was dangerous to be detrimental to his health or not, he had to know, he had to travel to the next village over, a long way for someone of Naruto's age and natural chakra.

If he could use Kyuubi's chakra then it wouldn't exhaust him, as it was the solo A-rank he was given was going to be draining enough as it was, without the drama of this mission intertwined. He hoped at least it was low enough for Sasuke, and Sakura to handle, and Kakashi to win, that was his hope anyway. Not that he was betting much on it being that easy, as the way the old-man was acting it was a lot more critical than that, which made the slight temper he had in him stir slightly. If the man had simply been truthful from the get-go, he wouldn't have to worry about this.

"You're right." Naruto turned to look at the old man once more, his teammates doing so as well out of the corner of his eye. "I did lie about the nature of this mission. I wanted to pay for something higher grade, but I couldn't afford anything higher then a C-rank mission, for that I'm sorry. You see I am a very renowned bridge builder in these parts, currently I'm working on a project that will connect the Land of Waves with the Land of Fire. In an attempt to free my people from a trade monopoly, run by a businessman named Gato.

Unfortunately for me, Gato knows of my plan, and has sent several assassin shinobi to stop me, by means of death." Naruto cursed at this mentally, assassins were not a C-Rank mission, B-rank at the least, and depending on who it was this mission could be skyrocketed to a rank of A to even S-rank proportions, what had the man been thinking?

Exactly how he would have, the blond coincided with himself, if you didn't have the money, you didn't have the means, and if you didn't have the means, you took what you could get. A brief pang of pity for the man touched Naruto and stayed there, this man, he was defenceless, there weren't many known shinobi in the small village where Tazuna lived, and even if there was more often than not they flocked to the main villages in order to protect, and be of more use there.

No, Naruto knew he would help this man, he knew they all would, although Kakashi was an uncertain factor. Naruto knew his job was to look after his team first and foremost, and letting them take on a high ranked mission such as this was going against both his morals, and his duty.

Sakura he knew would help without a doubt, she and him shared the same desire to prove themselves to others that belittled them. Sasuke would do it, simply because he was smug enough to try, and knew himself a capable fighter. Something of which Naruto respected deeply, being respected by others was one thing, being respected by yourself was something else all together. One was higher than the other, and although he tried Naruto just couldn't find it in himself to respect what he saw of himself when he trained or fought. He wasn't worthy of respect yet.

* * *

Naruto was twitchy, and unnerved as they continued along, on dry land once more, there was the faintest hint of a strong and cold chakra nearby at nearly every turn, and it was making him nervous. Sakura had already told him multiple times, that he was just being paranoid, but he couldn't listen to her. He knew that there was a strange chakra signature nearby, and it was driving him up the wall not knowing who it is, that could be producing such a cold chakra.

The bushes moved to their left, and he panicked, he threw his kunai as fast as he could, and went into the bushes cautiously to see if anyone had been hit. No, to his horror, it was actually a poor little white bunny that had been scared half-to-death. Quickly he started apologizing, and cuddles the rabbit to try and comfort it. The poor thing was in the middle of doing its own business and he had just randomly thrown a kunai at it and ruined its day. The poor thing.

Sakura seemed to agree with him as she yelled, Naruto didn't complain though. Sasuke as usual was simply put out, and Naruto actually wanted to hit him. A poor buddy almost got stabbed, didn't he have a heart? Still the colour of the rabbit was odd to Naruto, white fur usually only came in winter, so why-

"Everyone duck!" Naruto did so without hesitation, it seemed Kakashi had spotted something he hadn't, something of a sword. Naruto wanted to run at the man and take him down, regardless of his current chakra condition, his pride was wounded and really he wanted to redeem himself. Kakashi stopped him though. And Naruto knew without a doubt at that moment, whoever this masked and shirtless figure was, he was dangerous, it was definately been his chakra earlier, which chilled him, the icey eye of the man certainly had a glaze of madness in it's iris. Never a good sign. "Momochi Zabuza. demon of the Hidden Mist." The words were hollowed out, said as greeting, but there was no respect Naruto noted. The man turned fully, a dark baritone chuckle escaping past his mask of bandages.

"Kakashi of the Sharingan eye. I didn't think our paths would cross here." Sharingan? He felt like he knew that from somewhere, but it was as if his mind had been fogged over, he couldn't clearly label it.

"Sharingan?" Surprisingly to Naruto, it was Sasuke that spoke. He seemed more reclined, more on edge then he'd seen him in awhile, and he suddenly remembered why, The Sharingan was the bloodline limit to the kekkei genkai of the Uchiha clan, a highly coveted bloodline limit that only someone of Uchiha decent could have and use properly, even then it was rare even in the Uchiha clan. Which brought on the question, how did Hatake Kakashi have it, he wasn't of Uchiha descent? Was he actually part Uchiha?

No, a Sharingan eye could be implanted in anyone, but you'd still have to have either an extremely strong body, capable of withstanding the eye's effects and strain on the chakra system, or extremely strong chakra in itself order to use it, that is if you weren't of Uchiha descent. Meaning, Kakashi could use it, but only to a certain extent, and not in the same way Sasuke could when he eventually unlocked his.

"The user can see chakra, giving it colour in order to distinguish it by its composition and not as capable in this regard as the Byakugan, it can see chakra through some -but not all- obstructions it can detect irregularities in a person's chakra flow, such as those caused by genjutsu influence" Sasuke explained, and really Naruto wanted to comfort him, there was such a mess of emotion on his face that it really couldn't be pleasant to feel. Confusion and anger the more prominent emotions there. Considering Kakashi had an eye of his clan, and the mystery of how he got it was stuck up Naruto's throat, he hoped it hadn't been from a dead Uchiha member after the massacre.

"Well said. The user is able to copy almost any jutsu they see, memorizing ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu with near-perfect accuracy. They can then either perform that jutsu or modify it to suit their needs, There is a man, quite known for this, known as Copy Nin Kakashi, who is said to have copied over a thousand moves and techniques." Here he looked pointedly at Kakashi, and Naruto felt everything tense. "I'm quite eager to see it in action.

Then it begun.


	3. Chapter 3: The Demon of the Mist

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights or claims to Naruto, this is purely for fan enjoyment.

Warnings: PG-13 Rating might rise later on in the book. Graphic Violence later on, Mental and emotional abuse. So far more warnings might be added. Also, slow updates.

CANON DIVERGENCE: This book is a large rewrite of the original and Shippuden Naruto verses, but I will be adding my own plot twists and such as we go along. Naruto will be more vigilant to himself and the villagers, while not smart he is trusted and can put things together when it comes to emotional and tactical standpoints.

 **Chapter 3: The Demon of the Mist**

Naruto was in a sort of inner retaliation against Kakashi-sensei's idea of teamwork, especially in such a screwed up circumstance. That wasn't to say he didn't understand the thought and intention that had gone into the simple order of 'don't fight', it was well intended, but it wasn't well thought out. There had been no plan of attack, at least made aware of too team seven, not that that was unusual when the enemy was right in front of you, and didn't seem particularly sane.

Still Kakashi, regardless of his Jouin rank shouldn't have just thrown himself into a fight without a cautionary thought of what would happen to them should he lose, especially without a plan. So Naruto turned to Sasuke, his voice quiet as he could make it, which was to say quite silent after days of hiding from angry or drunk villagers blaming him for something or another. It didn't matter to him the cause, it had given him the hindsight to keep your breathing regulated even when you were sure not to be caught.

Sakura didn't so much as twitch in their direction, which made it obvious she couldn't hear. Sasuke and him had been working on the technique for some time now on the training fields before Sakura showed up, hopefully should push-come-to-shove they'd be able to use it to trick even Zabuza Momochi.

Hopefully he would have never seen anything like it before, and be unable to predict its movements. Regardless it was both a distraction and a Ninjutsu so it Kakashi got in over his head, which they both silently prayed didn't happen, it would work as a distraction long enough to get him away from 'the demon of the mist.' the name made Naruto laugh silently. He himself was a demon, he wondered if Zabuza got ridiculed just because of his nickname, he had, in a sense anyway. Currently they were at a disadvantage, thick fog, flanked them on all sides, Naruto had no guesses that this, should Zabuza not be fighting Kakashi, be a method used in his 'silent killing' as Kakashi had so called it, the name, Naruto noted, was suitable enough.

The sound of a pained grunt, briefly held all of their attention, but their eyes had flickered only a moment in the direction of the sound, before their eyes fixated themselves straight in front of them once more. They all acknowledged it had been Kakashi, but with their vision so impaired it was risky to do anything. The fog, they noted disappeared as if it was just simple morning mist, their guard went up at the strange occurrence.

The sight of their sensei, trapped inside a ball of water however, drew their attention, and all three of them stood stock still, from what they'd gathered Kakashi was near unbeatable. Although, Naruto knew that was more childish idolization then anything substantial. Sakura looked terrified, inwardly Naruto groaned at her, Sasuke at least had realized what he was doing and put up a mask of indifference.

Both of them knew what was at stake if they failed, so quickly Naruto dug out the large Shuriken which he'd discovered while digging around his bag on the boat, he made a mental note to both thank the man and glare at him when they got back to Konoha. Both for packing the large thing, and for being overprotective, which was nice actually, but Naruto wasn't going to let the brown haired chunin know that.

"Sasuke!" They had no choice, they had to act, even if this plan had several flaws they had no chance. Zabuza, Naruto noticed, was staring at them with a look of curiosity, and amusement at their attempt, hopefully this would work. Carefully, and quickly he hinged the clone standing behind him, and threw both to his teammate. Hopefully. Sasuke gave him a quick look, in approval, and surprise, the shadow clone hadn't been in their original plan afterall. But he threw the Shuriken expertly, along with his clone.

The original was blocked easily, but the clone wasn't seen until it was in Zabuza's peripheral vision. as it circled round behind him. He dodged. Which broke the jutsu placed on Kakashi, and his concentration, which gave Kakashi the opportunity to fight once more.

Naruto however felt the drawback in his chakra, the threat of an ICD building up, his seal burned on his skin, and the compression of chakra into one place. Iruka had taught all of them in the academy to be careful with suppressing their chakra, Naruto was regretting not listening as much as he probably should have, now that it was affecting him.

Carefully he let his chakra expand, but felt weariness creep up on him from the action, there was an organization after his skin, and he'd risked himself with a medical chakra mistake that only academy students let themselves be blinded by. He felt like he'd cheated himself by doing so. He opened his eyes once more, that is after he had a near panic attack from not noticing he'd closed them, and the blackness with red tinges were his blood and death.

He was slightly numb from forcing his chakra every which way after all. so it wasn't that big of a shock that this occurred, considering the eyelids barely had any chakra in them -unless you had a bloodline limit unanimous with the eyes that is- any part of the body that didn't have constant chakra flow felt numb after long term suppression, to Naruto not being able to feel his genitals was a very foreign feeling, and he could easily imagine any ninja getting slightly distracted at the lack of sensation down there.

Senbon, was the first thing he noticed, he couldn't count how many, but they flew through the air, and Naruto was surprised to see that they hit Zabuza immediately.

The large man was no slouch, of that he was sure, he could have seen them coming from the reflection the light made off of them, then again he was distracted by Kakashi-sensei, it was possible that he was unable to douge, still, that was unlikely, and Naruto knew this.

His suspicions would have to wait he concluded, a hunter-nin had appeared on the seen. Naruto inherently, didn't trust any form of hunting-nin, many had come after him before, being almost always deflected by ANBU, while he made a quick retreat to the Hokage tower. This one, he noted mentally was from either the Hidden Frost, which was slightly disconcerting.

Of course Naruto was only basing this on the mask, and a picture he'd seen of Hidden Frost hunter-nin, he'd never encountered someone from the Hidden Frost before, they weren't to far from Konoha, but they were pretty far from the Land of Rivers. Add that too the suspicions rising within him, and you had yourself a relatively concerned Uzumaki Naruto.

"A hunter-nin?" Kakashi it seemed, was rather oblivious to the fact that most hunter-nin weren't hired from a small village like Shimogakure to capture a mercenary like Zabuza, but the man had been using the Sharingan for awhile now, and the drawbacks must be astronomical to a person not possessing the Kekkei Genkai of the Uchiha clan.

The blond decided to keep this to himself for the time being, no need to jump to conclusions quite yet. Sakura he noticed seemed rather out of the loop, Sasuke he noticed, was not, which drove a spike of sadness in him, Sasuke he knew, would probably know of hunter-nin the same way he did, kidnapping attempts, of course if Sasuke were to be kidnapped it would be for ransom. Naruto knew his were with killing intent behind them.

Still that didn't stop the blond's grief for his comrade, with the desolation of the Uchiha clan, Sasuke became invaluable to Konoha, something which many other countries knew, and tried to exploit. The elders would have killed innocent men and women to get the Uchiha heir back if they had to, such a powerful burden placed on his shoulders, at the tender age of eight, and Naruto knew all too well what that felt like. At least there was contentment to be found in the fact that Sasuke, unlike him, didn't have to worry about money, but his own safety was probably a constant issue.

"Hai, I'm here to take Momochi Zabuza." The voice was soft, feminine, still there was a rumble from the chest, and a purr in the voice which suggested the hunter wasn't actually a female. Hunter-nin were tricky like ANBU, and Naruto would never really trust them, again like ANBU. There was a hidden motive behind that rigid posture and Naruto knew it. Still as the man picked up Zabuza, with an ease Naruto wouldn't have affiliated with such a small frame, Naruto felt an aura of light intention, and strangely he let himself be eased by it, something he would normally never do around a stranger in the village, let alone a hunter-nin from another village.

Still there was an unexpected amount of light air too this man's chakra, something which Naruto labeled as the will of pacifism, yet there was so much more to it.

The hunter-nin disappeared in a burred space of chakra, and as soon as he did Kakashi collapsed, something not even Naruto had expected from the man, nor any other member's of team seven, although Naruto could tell Sasuke was less fazed by it then he or Sakura. The kunoichi however was the first to attempt to actually help the Jounin however, she like him it seemed was feeling the pressure of not doing much of anything to aid in the fight, her lips were drawn, but her eyes were cold emeralds, set, and hard, a note of determination and irritation in them.

Tazuna was the one to help her lift and carry the man, Naruto and Sasuke were to be guards until they got to Tazuna's house. Which the man mentioned before the attack, was not far from there, as he lived on the outskirts of the village with his grandson and daughter.

Naruto worried about his relatives briefly, the grandson was most likely not a ninja, and his daughter in most likely cases was not a kunoichi, it wasn't impossible for her to have been one, or still be one, but as there was no mention of a son-in-law she had most likely quit being a ninja to care for her son, or had never been one because of teen-pregnancy. Tazuna had mentioned very briefly that she was in her mid-twenties, although it had been a slip of the tongue.

* * *

The house was neat and small, with the exception of a small childs toy lying somewhere on the hardwood, it was a nice place, and Naruto found himself appreciating it's simplicity, yet dreading the confrontation with the man's family. He wasn't very good with families, no matter how nice he was, manners and courtesy never really went far for him in Konoha where women and children were concerned.

"Tou-san?" There was a light voice from the kitchen, and quickly enough a head popped out from the corner, with long black hair, pale skin, and large black eyes. The women was not someone who Naruto expected to be related to Tazuna, but nonetheless she smiled warmly at her as she rushed over to help Tazuna and Sakura with the heavy and unconscious Kakashi.

She fussed around them, and while Sasuke and Sakura seemed rather relaxed, Naruto felt his body stiffen, it was unnerving to watch a grown woman spout questions in the time of a single heartbeat, and zip in and out of the room to get a medical kit, and a futon, and then a pillow, and some blankets. Why she was fussing over all of them was really a mystery to Naruto, Kakashi was obviously the only one hurt, but maybe it was simply an overly-kind gesture customary of the woman. He certainly wasn't about to intrude if it was, that would be rude.

But it was strange that Sakura and Sasuke seemed accustomed to it. Kakashi was laid on the futon, and the woman with black hair didn't stop, she saw the bandage on his hand, and her whole posture changed, in relation so did Naruto's, he wasn't unaccustomed to that type of posture from women in particular, His fight or flight instincts were kicking in, and the frown on her features made him uneasy. It seemed like she was going to attack him. He didn't know why though.

Had he done something wrong? Did she know about the kyuubi and hate him for it? That was a long shot and Naruto knew it, it was a closely held Konoha secret, known only by top-ranking officials in other nations and large villagers.

She didn't seem like the high-ranking official type, so no it wasn't about the Kyuubi then. Which put him at more unease, there wasn't much of a reason to hate him, he didn't think anyway, he hadn't been rude had he?

As these thoughts pondered his mind, when she stepped forward he immediately stepped backwards. He looked to Sasuke and Sakura for a sign, but both of them just seemed confused by his actions. She wouldn't hurt him in front of his teammates would she? He concluded, that no, she wouldn't, and forced his muscles still, as she approached him. Her hand reached out, his instincts kicked up, and he brutally pushed them down. He grabbed his bandaged hand, and just looked at it.

Naruto felt both confusion and uncertainty well up, she was looking at his hand like Iruka would have, her eyes were kind, and her mouth was pulled. When she let go, her demeanor seemed to slump, Naruto was at a loss.

"If I'd known children would be hired in the place of experienced Shinobi...Damn, Gato." She whispered, and Naruto felt his shoulders slump themselves, she was worried of their injuries because they were young, she had a son, it was only natural. And Naruto was the only one injured, or rather fake injured the bandage was only there for show. She was being motherly, that's why Sasuke and Sakura had been so at ease.

Sasuke may not have a mother anymore, but he knew a mother's embrace once, and Sakura went home to her family everyday. He didn't. There burned a powerful tension in his throat at this revelation. It wasn't jealousy, after all, how could he be jealous of something he'd never before experienced? But no, it was grief, while he didn't mourn over his own childhood or lack of one thereof, he was near constantly irritated of having to worry about every little thing by himself, constantly, he could do it well, but he didn't like it.

He would be a good Hokage from his talent of self-management alone, but he was hoping to gain some more wisdom and tactics before that happened. The Hokage is supposed to be the most powerful ninja in the village after all, and no matter how much he liked to joke to himself about it, a Hokage with the ability to do everything involving physical sustainment and nothing else did not a good Hokage make.

* * *

Dinner had come and gone in the impression that it had been hours long. Naruto felt more then drained after the entevor, never before had he felt so uncomfortable. Most of his movements were jerky, reaching for the chopsticks again and again before actually lifting them up, and even then sometimes he simply put them down again, He was unsure of what to do the entire time, he'd never eaten with anyone but Iruka before, but with Iruka he was well aware he had no manners.

This was a circumstance that he'd never been placed in before, and although he himself knew he was no coward, he seemed to develop some sort of unrealized cowardice in the company of people when eating. Even he knew how strange that sounded to the common ear. He had gotten a whole manner of stares from the others for his actions, and eventually tried to copy Sasuke as inconspicuously as he could.

Luckily the whole thing had finally wrapped up with everyone but Kakashi saying a respectful thank you.

The fresh air, if nothing else, gave him space from the frightening prospect of facing that woman again, let alone her energetic child. He felt the creaking of the porch, before he saw the pink uniform.

He smiled at her, some good company of someone he knew wasn't such a daunting prospect at the moment. As he opened his eyes to look into hers, his stomach turned, and he found himself fighting with a sudden bout of nausea. Her eyes, they were 'those' eyes, cold, judging, anger, and disgust, and when she spoke, his eyes closed themselves in self shame, his smile pinched itself, and every single muscle on him fought back the emotion of betrayal.

"Naruto! I know you don't have parents, but the orphanage would have had you long enough to be able to teach you something on basic human decency, but I guess that's why they kicked you out isn't it! You were so rude to poor Tsunami-san, in her own home! The home she welcomed all of us in with open arms! What, was her food not good enough for you or something! No, no, that's not it at all. You just wanted the attention, didn't you! I don't know why I'm surprised, you've always loved being the center of attention haven't you? But I guess I was hoping you wouldn't stoop so low as to be completely rude just to get it! Ugh, you disgust me!" Naruto bit down on the retort rising in his chest, eyes and throat. His tongue bleeding as he did so.

She walked away with a small huff, and her shoulders held square, Naruto followed her retreating back with his eyes, as they leaked bitter tears.

He knew he should have expected that, but he had hoped beyond hope that no one had known about him being kicked out of the orphanage, but of course they had, the whole of Rookie Nine probably knew.

How pathetic, at least he knew he would inevitably be yelled at for being rude, it stung less when he acknowledged it's justification. Still he longed for the day to be over already. From the attacks, to Kakashi collapsing, to dinner and being rude, and now Sakura's disgust, he just wanted to start the fresh new day.

* * *

The morning came with a sudden jolt of awareness for Naruto, most likely due to the Kyuubi chakra making him aware of a predator nearby. Irritatingly enough the damned fox still had a lot of chakra regardless of the restraining seal on his abdomen.

The predator in question, was someone Naruto had genuinely been expecting to see as he woke up, but the small amount of surprise he had that the man was actually up, was still there to some extent.

Chakra exhaustion was a horrifying thing, no matter who you were.

Kakashi seemed to be staring into his very being as he sat up, lazily tracking his movements with the dull grey eye of his. He was unarmed, and Naruto found himself grateful for the relaxed posture the man held. Their eyes caught, and really, he knew he shouldn't have been, he'd known it all along after all, but the pure grief and guilt hidden in that man's eye, seemed to measure up to an amount of despair he didn't know someone who read porn on a daily basis could achieve.

Then again it was highly possible that was his way of dealing with his anguish. Hevins knew that Naruto didnèt deal with it too healthily in the past. He just wondered who it was that had said those words of companionship to Kakashi.

They sat in their comfortable silence, Naruto staring out the window of the living room, -as that was where they had slept the previous night, they only had one guest room, and Sakura had used it due to her gender- Naruto watched Inari laugh in the sunlight, slightly envious, but not portraying that. Kakashi watching the blond from his grey eye, searching for the obvious lie that lay hidden beneath his eyes. For their was such a sadness deep in their blue depths that Kakashi saw only a fraction of, and he knew that what he saw wasn't quite the truth, everyone had sadness in their eyes, but with Naruto it was different.

There was a sort of pale truth hidden, open and scared deep in his eyes, that the Jounin was sure he didn't actually want to see. Naruto knew of the gaze, but he also knew he himself was to closed off to allow the Jounin to see beneath the pale truth of his iris.

He wasn't that much a fool.

Kakashi was probably aware of this, as his dissect was obvious to the silver haired nin, so would his hidden intelligence of a man be obvious to him. No one could truly hide who they are, it all mirrored through at some point, perhaps another would see it, perhaps not.

Regardless, you could only hide so much of yourself. Naruto could hide his pain, his loneliness, but his maturity both mentally and emotionally would never truly be hidden. It couldn't be. Kakashi's glazed eye was not unlike his own, but it, unlike his, didn't hide the frozen grief there. Genin like Sakura, and even Sasuke.

Naruto knew, wouldn't see the frozen pain in his eye, they were still Genin, Sakura lived an idealistic life, and Sasuke himself may have seen many deaths, many battles for life, but in many ways he had the mentality of a child. Not that Naruto could fault him for that, it sounded far better than the alternative, the life he lived. Not in complete seclusion, but in a state of awareness and emotional dysfunction.

Sasuke was much the same, but his emotions were only turned off to the rest of the world, in his eyes Naruto could see the inner battle for peace. His emotions ran rampant and free, powerful and nearly uncontrollable emotional turmoil. That Naruto had once faced himself. Naruto had managed to make his emotions work for him, yet Sasuke wasn't there yet. Not yet.

Kakashi wasn't so much an enigma in this field of reasoning, to most, maybe, but to Naruto, there was an obvious defiance of his emotions. He didn't let them affect him too much, but even he had his triggers, much like a dam, if you pulled on those points in his life, his emotions would slip, and he would become a slave to them once more. Just like Naruto knew he would be as well.

"Sakura and Sasuke have gone with Tazuna-san to explore the village, and Tsunami-san is outside watching little Inari." Naruto turned to his teacher, observing him through instinct. "Naruto, if it's any consolation, you really weren't supposed to know. At least not until you were older." The man's voice was bland, and through that it was made obvious to Naruto, that had Mizuki-sensei not been a factor, Kakashi had been the one put to the task of informing him that the Kyuubi no Kitsune was sealed away within him, were it to be necessary at such a young age. Strangely that was comforting to the blue-eyed blond.

"I know Kakashi-sensei, but it helps knowing. Really, it does."

"How could it be helpful? It simply sounds like a burden." Naruto sighed lightly, more of a sign of acknowledgement then wariness or irritation.

"It is. But that doesn't change anything. Now that I know, things aren't going to meracurussly change. It just means I understand their behavior.. It has justification now."

"Their? Naruto?" The door opened with a soft click, and their conversation interrupted by the small child that was Inari.

Still even as the small child smiled brightly at both of them, neither of them smiled back, sharing a sort of mutual agreement of silence and grief. Inari, left the house with a ball in his hands, his smile lit up in childhood exuberance. For a moment, Naruto stared down at his hands, and felt free to mourn for himself, for the first time in a long time, but still he closed his eyes to the pain. Understanding and unease filling his baser instincts.

He pushed them away with the solemn smile forced onto his face. They sat in that silence, for hours. Not, moving, not speaking. Kakashi staring lazily out the window as Naruto had been, and Naruto, curled up cheek to his knees, staring at the dusty corner of the room. Sunlight streamed in through the window, and neither of them paid any attention to it, wrapped in the comfortable darkness.

It wasn't until the sun was gone from view, and the world was filtered in through the green of the leafs did they ster. Kakashi looked over to Naruto, who was in the same position, his head however facing Kakashi, and warm mist covered, blue eyes looked toward the sliver haired man.

"We'll be starting a new type of training tomorrow morning, at dawn, be ready." And with that, the man laid back down on his futon and tried to sleep. There was nothing else to be said. Naruto quickly followed suit, he didn't want to face Sakura, or Tsunami again so soon, even if his stomach told him otherwise.

* * *

As soon as Naruto realized he was up before Kakashi, he knew the day was bringing him bad omens, what exactly that entailed was unclear, but as he looked to the risen sun, and Sasuke and Sakura's figures in the forest sparing, he felt not only unease, but uncertainty in his actions. Not something, an orphan like him was allowed to have.

You had to be sure of whatever you did, in order to survive, it was a simple rule carved into him as he spent two weeks on the street after being kicked out of the orphanage.

He hadn't gone to Sarutobi for help, and he had regretted it as soon as he had entered the Hokage's office at five years old, blood and tears running down his cheeks. Caution was something Naruto had hated but found assurance in, like the Kyuubi now.

That wasn't to say he was cautious all the time, but around the village he had to maintain a certain amount of steel in his blood so he wouldn't back down at the slightest inclination of his position in the citizen's minds. The fact that they hadn't wanted him to be a ninja was also unsettling.

Carefully he dressed, and walked outside, for once his feet dragged on the ground, he still didn't want to face Sakura. He was sure at the moment that their was still venom in her veins, because of his rude behavior. He could only hope Sasuke didn't begrudge him for it, and that at least they could be civil during training.

He locked eyes with Sakura's as he came into the small break in the forest. Her gaze was harsh, burning in a cold stone set of irritation at his arrival.

Sasuke, he noted was looking to the side in uninterest, the girl beside him not even getting a grain of attention. Their relationship was really strange to Naruto, Sakura seemed to be the only one actually close to Sasuke, yet he kept her further than arm's reach, from what Naruto could gather. If he didn't know any better, he'd say that they had been fighting.

He knew however this wasn't the case, While Sakura seemed to have a cold disposition as Sasuke some days, he knew that she would rather go the other way in the face of a violent confrontation, Sasuke would hit it head on, and take thrill out of the battle.

Briefly Naruto could only wonder that if Sakura did chose to fight, would they compliment each other in battle, they had very different styles. Sasuke stuck to simplistic fighting if the opponent wasn't a large of a threat, and dragged the battle out for his own thrill. Sakura was rather good with traps and certain ninja weapons, but she seemed the type to finish off the opponent and then leave. Moreover she probably wouldn't have enjoyment from the task like Sasuke.

No, Naruto concluded, in battle, they wouldn't work well together. Naruto knew that he himself did find a certain thrill in confrontation, but at the same time, he didn't like fighting. Perhaps to suss the opponent out, but otherwise he would much rather wage peace then war. It was from this that he understood himself to be somewhat of a pacifist, yet to that same extent, if a fight were to be presented to him, he wouldn't back down for the sake of peace, he would fight for peace, and show whoever fought him, through his actions that there was an alternative. Never going for the killing blow, unless absolutely necessary, which to Naruto, should never be the case, it should never be necessary to kill someone.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan, Sasuke!" Still this team as a whole would probably work well together, their styles put together did compliment each other's well, their morals even.

They would just have to figure each other out over time, in order to do that.

Sasuke to his credit looked in his direction, his eyes showing something more warm than the irradiation in Sakura's eyes, which the blond was grateful for.

Maybe he could spend the time before Kakashi-sensei showed up to talk to Sasuke a little, he'd have to adjust his demeanor slightly, but that wasn't exactly hard to do when you had the years of experience in doing so, like Naruto did.

Straightening himself ever so slightly, he smiled at Sakura and stood next to Sasuke, who was standing just behind her.

"Yo, Sasuke!" He smiled wide as the boy in question actually turned to look at him, masking the sort of soft surprise hidden on his features.

"Idiot." Nice way of greeting people, Naruto nodded to himself, it wasn't an unexpected response after all.

"Bastard." He felt himself smile, even as he muttered the word, nothing was better than playful banter in his mind. It was a good way to acknowledge each other, at least on some level. They had always been like that to each other. Though no one could say that they had been friends back at the academy, and even now, their relationship was based mostly on competitive nature, still Naruto believed that one day they could be if not best friends, then at least, extremely close friends.

They complimented each other, he wasn't blind to this, he just wouldn't admit such a thing out loud. "Oi, Sasuke, what do you think this training is for?"

"How would I know idiot?"

"Hey! I was just asking!"

"Tch." Sasuke turned his head once more, looking to the water, and Naruto followed suit, his expression morphing in on itself. Dying to ask his distant companion what he thought of the hunter-nin that had tracked Zabuza, but he knew that would only cause more problems than it was worth.

It was irritating to him, there had been something strange, not only about the hunter-nin himself, but of the village which he hailed from, something about Shimogakure that was bugging him. There had been rumors about Shimo for a long time in Konoha, but that had been a long time ago, and Naruto for the life of him, could not remember the conversations that had taken place.

He remembered the discussions that had taken place hadn't been good, so he'd mostly tried to ignore it at the time, he had liked to sustain positivity in his life, and bad news, even about another village, had no place in his life. But now he couldn't remember what had occurred, even what sort of thing they had addressed in accordance with Shimogakure, he wanted to hit his past self for not paying closer attention.

"Sasuke, have you heard of Shimogakure?" A glare of curiousity set itself into his companion's eyes, as Naruto stared at him, it was unusual for him to be so serious around his teammates, but he had a feeling that Shimo was important to this mission. Even Sakura looked at him, in a strange mixture of curiosity and frustration.

"Yes, but I don't know anything about it." Sasuke, seemed strangely out of place when he didn't know something, and Naruto took that into account, the jerky movements of his teammates eyes, were all the indication he needed in order to understand the raven's discomfort.

"Why are you asking Naruto?" Sakura butted in, she seemed genuinely curious at his question, and Naruto backtracked.

"Eh, it's probably nothing Sakura-san!" Once more, his eyes adjusted themselves to being used for lying, and Sakura, seemed put out by his cheerful attitude, as once more he found himself being the idiot, he loved to be.

Sasuke however, didn't seem all that convinced at his sudden shift, his eyes examining the tan-boy next to him, not that Naruto didn't notice, to be fair, he probably would have done the same thing, had it been the Uchiha asking the question.

The icey glare sent in his direction, a clear indicator for him to realize that Sasuke truely didn't believe him, which was to say a nuisance in and out of itself. Sasuke was an extremely smart guy, Naruto knew that his quick intuition was far better than his own.

Sakura herself was far smarter than Naruto as well, and really Naruto knew this from the moment he met her, she made connections, and estimations that were nearly always right, at least in the academy she had. Still she did tend to overlook things if she deemed them unimportant, or useless, not a good trait in a ninja. Something Naruto understood firsthand. Unfortunately by experience. Hopefully it wouldn't take too much a push for Sakura to realize this herself.

Kakashi choose that exact moment to appear before them, a smile obvious under his mask at their surprise. Even Naruto found himself jumping back slightly, even though he had been expecting the man to appear before them for quite some time. Still he hadn't been expecting the man to be 'poofing' in upside down on a tree branch. But seriously maybe he should have been, the man was just as unpredictable as him sometimes, and yet it had been him that had gotten stuck with the nickname? Now that was actually kind of insulting, even to him.

Still there was no denying that he wanted to learn that skill. In fact there was an unparalleled feeling of anticipation rising in his gut, and he found himself jumping up and down with his exuberance, something he hadn't felt in himself for a long time now. He knew that such things for Shinobi and kunoichi were common practise, that is walking on water and up trees, or in Sunagakure, rock climbing as he had read. He was eager to try both, walking on water especially, sounded amazing, but assuming it was based on Chakra control, he knew that wouldn't be for awhile yet.

His Chakra control was severely lacking, sure he could restrain the foxes Chakra, but that had taken months to master, and simply being forward, that was restraining Chakra, which was much easier than controlling Chakra, though the two coincided. They were undeniably different things, as they required different skill sets with Chakra.

"Ohayo you three. Today, as some of you might have guessed, we are going to be tree climbing." The fact that he said 'some of you' was as much indication that Naruto needed that he wasn't expected to understand it right away, regardless of how obvious it was. Which frustrated him slightly, he was only glad he was anticipating the training, otherwise that spark of irritation would have turned into something far more rancorous eventually, considering how well he knew himself.

Which was to say, very well.

Regardless of how often it occurred, he really didn't like being called an idiot in a concomitant way. It actually made him quite mad. Usually it came up in pernicious time, but still the anger was undeniable, even as he'd tried for years to retain it. Unfortunately he could only assume it was because of his association with the fox that his anger tended to spike as it did.

"Now, this training, focuses on your Chakra control, you will pour Chakra into your feet to try and climb it, without the use of your hands." Beside him, he saw Sakura nod, and Sasuke give a twitch, the only indication he was listening really. "Apply too little Chakra and your feet won't stick, and you will fall, apply too much, and you will be repelled from the tree." Here he jumped down, and Naruto marveled at the fact that his headband hadn't slipped from it's position over his eye. It was like it was glued there, really an unnerving thought.

The blond didn't want to think on it too closely, he was sure it would give him a headache. The flip of an orange book began their training, and in ernest, Naruto ran at the tree, applying as much Chakra as he dared, which wasn't much, he could only hope it would be enough to complete his task, he still had to focus most of his Chakra in order to retain the Kyuubi's Chakra.

Coming in contact with tree brought a brush of fear to his nerves, still he stared it head on and ran, the Chakra in his feet making him stick.

Then of course he found himself falling, and flipped as fast as he could in order to land on his feet. Wobbling a little at the sensation of being on flat ground once more. He tried again, putting more Chakra into his feet this time, and found himself quickly nearing a tree branch. Turning he stepped over onto the underside of it, and hung, his pride taking a leap into his throat.

Then the seal activated, once more, trying to suck in his Chakra, pain blossomed in his abdomen, and as he struggled to control it, he felt himself lose grip on the tree and fall. The tug on his ankle brought him straight into reality, instead of hazily floating in between, his pain making it hard to concentrate before. Now however, he looked to see who had grabbed him, and was actually surprised to see Sasuke there, obviously straining to keep his hold on the tree and his grip on Naruto.

Hopefully that wasn't to much a struggle, he knew he wasn't a heavy individual, how could he be? He barely ate. Of course that wasn't of his own design, but really when his weight came into play, it hardly cared if he starved himself. He knew the moment Sasuke's control began to slip, and he rocked his torco forward, for propulsion, as he felt the grip on his ankle leave. He landed on the ground once more this time on his rear, but at least it hadn't been on his skull. The tud on the Earth next to him, telling him that Sasuke had landed on his feet. He stood up shakily, pain dissipating finally.

"Hey, this is easier then I thought!" The yell from his teammate above him, brought yet another spark of irritation to his mind, as he, and Sasuke.

Saw the pink-haired girl sitting comfortably on top of the highest tree branch of the tree, right next to the one he had been climbing. He looked over to Sasuke unwittingly, and wasn't surprised to find a certain mixture of anger on his features, Sasuke was a perfectionist through-and-through, Sakura beating him at something, was most likely a major blow to his ego.

Not because it was Sakura, but because he was Sasuke, he would take offence to anyone beating him at anything. He had graduated with the highest marks in the academy after all, and that wasn't nothing, it took a lot of training to get marks that high.

Really Naruto had been shocked that he hadn't graduated sooner, than he had. Their was a rumor at the time that it was actually because the blond had failed that no one had graduated on time. Which he knew was pure nonsense, one person didn't couldn't affect the outcome of an entire class. It was really just the justification that the villagers used to comfort themselves that their children hadn't graduated early.

"Well, it seems that Sakura is a step closer to becoming Hokage, then a certain blond I know." Naruto felt rather then saw, his own knuckles whitening, Kakashi was making this training a lot less fun then it could be, and his anger was not going to go unnoticed if he wasn't careful. "It also seems that the Uchiha name, has really fallen out of grace, huh?" A gasp of air left his lungs inaudibly, that was low, Naruto knew not even he would use that one against Sasuke, it was just cruel.

Why was Kakashi egging them on in such a way? Some positive reinforcement. He didn't need to look at his companion to see the enraged glare sent their sensei's way. There was nothing funny about insulting one's family name, dead or alive. He was sort of surprised Sakura hadn't called out Kakashi for being rude, as she had to him, then again, he supposed Kakashi was a much harder character to harass than himself, She was a only thirteen years old at the end of the day. She was probably to scared to even try. "Well then Sakura, let's go eat lunch, and leave these two, too it shall we?" Sakura jumped down gracefully, her tongue sticking out towards Naruto as she followed their sensei down too the house. Naruto felt his competitive spark once more, as he raced towards the tree.

Chakra gathering, this time however, he focused on the Kyuubi Chakra blocked by the seal, and concentrated on the separation of his own Chakra from the seal. He found himself passing the tree branch he had been saved on, and moved as quickly as he could, further up, which unfortunately wasn't far. He marked the spot he felt himself lose control with his unsheathed kunai, and dropped down onto the sun-warmed grass.

Briefly he watched Sasuke, as he got slightly higher than he had, and smiled, at least he could make this a bit fun. If he and Sasuke had anything in common it would be their competitive spirit. He ran at the tree again, using the same tactic as last time, focusing on his Chakra separate from both seals on his abdomen. To his satisfaction he managed to get higher then Sasuke. The Uchiha glared slightly at the mark on his own tree, and then ran again, much like Naruto had.

"Naruto." They were breaking, Naruto sitting on the grass, and watching Sasuke come towards him, a serious expression on his features. Naruto felt his curiosity spike. "Why did you ask about Shimo?" The Uchiha now stood above him, a towering figure no doubt, Sasuke was tall for his age, and Naruto was short for his. Sasuke stood at a proud and towering "4'9", while Naruto, last time he measured himself, was only "4'7".

Naruto of course found his height useful, but still, as Sasuke towered over him, he couldn't help but want to be at least a little taller, at least he'd be more intimidating then.

"Well, it's just, that hunter-nin, his mask was from Shimogakure, don't you think that's a bit strange. I mean Shimogakure is in the Land of Frost, the Land of Frost, is far from the Land of Fire. It goes without saying that it's far from the Land of Rivers." Sasuke looked at him in a quizzical way, but even as he did, his features seemed to set into something harder, more serious.

"I hadn't noticed the mask in particular, but I had noticed the symbol of the Land of Water carved onto the top. It looked to be crudely done, as if from a curved kunai. I'm surprised you noticed. How do you know the mask is of Shimogakure?" The raven, sat next to him, and Naruto felt some of the stress on his shoulders decrease, at least Sasuke wasn't making fun of him. He knew something was wrong about the situation, just as he did.

"The red waves on the side, they were a special choice for Shimo. They wanted it to look as if they came from the Land of Water in order to make the enemy think they had the advantage of knowing their opponent, and their affiliations. The Land of Water choose a similar design for their hunter-nin, but the waves on the mask are smaller, and pink." Sasuke looked to him in thought. His lips thin. But Naruto found himself continuing, voicing his thoughts."But then why carve on the symbol of Kirigakure? The Land of Water is even further then Shimo from the Land of Rivers."

"That man, is from Kirigakure. He must be, confusion-over-confusion. Really a smart move on his part. Anyone from Kirigakure would think he's from Shimo, and anyone from Shimo would think he's from Kirigakure, he must travel back and forth, between nations in order to keep from being caught. I've seen the same type of trick used by people in the Bingo book before. He's a mercenary ninja, has to be. They steal a hunter-nin mask from one nation, then carve the symbol of a small village onto the top, in order to avoid detection, sometimes from the same land, sometimes from another. It doesn't matter, they get away with it, because most people, ninja or otherwise, can't tell the difference between each nation or a village's hunter-nin uniform from each other. It's not something that is needed for exams or rank, so it usually gets overlooked." Naruto found himself nodding in grim satisfaction, he hadn't wanted to be right.

Unfortunately Sasuke's logic made sense. A mercenary made sense, and the system setup made sense. Confusion-over-confusion indeed. "Naruto, why do you know the hunter-nin masks apart? I couldn't imagine you would even know what a hunter-nin was." He looked over to Sasuke with hooded eyes, he couldn't tell him anything and he knew it. Lying was the only option, even if he knew his counterpart would see straight through it.

"I read a lot of information scrolls, I came across one about the classification of hunter-nin and I got curious." Not a complete lie, he had only learned about Shimogakures' mask through a scroll afterall.

He almost asked 'what about you?' But he knew the answer to that. So he didn't bother. Sasuke's eyes hardened once more, no doubt sensing the lie, but unable to pinpoint it, for he had said a pale truth, and those were hard to pick through. Suddenly Sasuke got up, using his knee to propel himself that slight bit.

"Let's get back to work, I'm not sure if Kakashi needs to know about this, it might not change anything, they'll still come after Tazuna, besides, I have a feeling Kakashi already knows that the hunter-nin isn't who he says he is. Or at least, suspects he's working for Zabuza. Regardless, of that, if we go back without completing this training, there's a sure chance we'll be in trouble later on." Their was a stern edge to Sasuke's tone, one of self assurance, and confidence, that made him get up as well, and follow his comrade's lead.

He was right, Kakashi probably didn't need to know all the variables, and it was more then likely the man had somehow figured out that the mercenary ninja was working for Zabuza, unconfirmed or not. Kakashi was definitely the type that could make connections in everything, not to mention the fact that Naruto was near positive the man had also seen the way Zabuza had let himself be hit by the Senbon. There was no longer any doubt in Naruto's mind that the Mercenary was working for Zabuza. Which made his job just that slight bit harder, he still had to go too the Hidden Valley's Village to meet the informant.

That would be harder to do with two Mercenary Ninja hanging around, waiting to strike. Hopefully the attacks that Kakashi had dished out during his and Zabuza's battle had wounded the man long enough for him to need sufficient recovery time, at least long enough for him to complete this training, and travel to the Hidden Valley's Village.


	4. Chapter 4: Tanigakure

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights or claims to Naruto, this is purely for fan enjoyment.

Warnings: PG-13 Rating might rise later on in the book. Graphic Violence later on, Mental and emotional abuse. So far more warnings might be added. Also, slow updates.

CANON DIVERGENCE: This book is a large rewrite of the original and Shippuden Naruto verses, but I will be adding my own plot twists and such as we go along. Naruto will be more vigilant to himself and the villagers, while not smart he is trusted and can put things together when it comes to emotional and tactical standpoints.

 **Chapter 4: Tanigakure**

The training, had landed them both to the point of exhaustion as it turned out. They completed it within the day, but their Chakra hadn't been happy about it. Even in the face of near complete Chakra depletion, both of them had found themselves rather prideful at their accomplishment. So when dinner came around, it went without saying that both of them ate eagerly in both competition, and celebration, Then promptly fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows on their respected borrowed futons.

Naruto woke before Sasuke the next day, and once he made sure his energy levels were actually even, he went outside to talk to Kakashi. He had decided to head off this morning, in order to both get it done, and so that Zabuza wouldn't be fully recovered, by the time he left if he left at a later date, that was a risk he wasn't willing to take.

Kakashi wasn't hard to find, he sat out on the outer corridor, book in hand, and Jounin vest disregarded. Even his headband was missing, his right eye eye simply closed to stop the activated Sharingan. The sight would have been odd, if the man hadn't looked so at ease with the situation. As it was however, Naruto simply shook off his surprise, and walked towards the man with even steps, all too aware of the important task before him. As anticipated the man looked up as he approached, his lazy left eye barely visible at the angle that Naruto could see it from.

"Kakashi-sensei, I need to tell you, that I have to go away for awhile, I have a mission. I will be back in less than ten hours." Straight and too the point, just like Kakashi, he was rather proud of himself. His teacher for his part, seemed rather nonplussed at the abrupt information presented to him, still he gave no other indication of this then the very slight straightening of his back, and considering the obvious seriousness of the mission, he simply nodded at the blond, for which Naruto was grateful. It was best that as few people knew about this mission as possible, and the less information they had, the better.

Quickly Naruto made his way into the trees, jumping from branch-to-branch at ninja speed, he needed to get to Tanigakure in just under four and a half hours, in order to meet up with the informant, just at the village gate as he had been told.

He could only hope the informant's information was not only accurate, but relevant as well. They needed information on this groups members, and hopefully from there they could put together a list of known abilities. He was also hoping for a smooth journey, without unnecessary encounters, it wasn't a concealed truth that thugs and rogue ninja were around the Land of Rivers these days. Probably due to Gato now that Naruto thought on it. Just incase he moved to the higher branches as to not be seen by groups on the ground. This was a time sensitive mission after all.

* * *

Tanigakure was a very beautiful village from the outside at least. The scenery was beautiful even outside the gates, lush grass and flat lands as the surrounding area, where only the forest behind him broke off. Meadows of flowers, of all colours, and animals milling about. He wouldn't mind living here, still he didn't want to deal with the rumored gangs that the village was known for. Managing to tear his eyes away from the sight, he focused his attention on the mission at hand. The password that he had been told of ready on his lips.

"So many flowers, and animals, yet no foxes to speak of, I wish that I could see one in the meadow." A man walked up to him from the forest, his features were actually in the light, which surprised him slightly. ANBU were known for their secrecy after all, this man however didn't seem to care for it at this juncture. He had soft hazel eyes, pale skin, and light brown short hair, his features were soft as his eyes, his cheekbones, being the only thing standing out from the soft curve of his jaw, and chin.

"Fox, I'm glad you could meet me. I am Wolf." Naruto bowed his head briefly in respect, the man inclining his head to show his gratitude. He gestured for them to walk into the village, as his hand slipped into his blue robe.

Pulling out a small red journal, and handing it to him, Naruto had no doubt that this is what held the information on the organization. "I'm afraid I cannot divulge much to you much here, for it is my belief that their hideout is near these parts, and it would be determinantal to your safety should one of their informants within the village hear of my knowledge. So I will tell you as little as I can without revealing our delicate... position. The organization, is formed of at least eight, but I have reason to suspect their are more, individuals listed as S-rank deviant within the Bingo book.

Until very recently they were rather low-key, working on such things as simple cloak and banner stuff, nothing really to be concerned with. The concern came when some members started asking about the Bijuu. So far they seem to only be gathering information on the seals used, and where each _person_ is located, but once this is done I have no doubt that something nefarious is afoot within their organization. The Bijuu wouldn't be sought out otherwise, whatever it is they have planned for such a massive amount of Chakra isn't for charity purposes. Be cautious. Unfortunately, I couldn't gather much more information then what I have presented to you. I'm afraid I will not be returning from this trip, they will kill me once they have found out my roll, which will be in only a few hours I imagine." Naruto stared up at the man as they reached the marketplace, bustling with people.

For someone to be so resigned to their own fate, it was honestly baffling. Then again ANBU were expected to give their lives for the service. "There is one more thing. As I understand it you are working with Tazuna-san. If the project of his succeeds, which I have no doubt it will. Not only will those people be freed from Gato's ternary, but they will forge a new land for themselves, as far as I have heard they plan to call it the Land of Waves, a fitting name wouldn't you say?" Naruto laughed lightly, yes it was rather fitting, considering all the hurdles they were going through to try and get it done.

"Why are you mentioning this?" Naruto, found this man to be both mysterious, and yet, completely trustworthy, a strange combination to be sure, yet it was probably the only reason he found himself comfortable with asking really.

"I'm telling you this, so that you understand the implications of your actions, through you protecting Tazuna-san, you will, in essence, help create a new land. A true honor all things considered. You should remember that." The man with light brown hair, and hazel eyes turned to him. And smiled very briefly, before walking away further into the village.

There was but a moment where Naruto considered following him, but as the man had said, the organization was most likely around this village and they knew what he looked like, it was best he got out of dodge as quickly as possible. Even as he felt he was letting a nice man die, Naruto knew that the man had long ago resigned himself to that fate. So he exited the large gates and made his way through the forest as quickly as he could on such limited Chakra. Jumping through the trees at an alarming rate for a Geuin such as himself. Or it would be, if he didn't have such large reserves.

He found himself unsteady on his feet for a moment, and his body craved rest, but he ignored the grounds' call, he didn't know if their were any enemies in the area, and he had to get back to Tazuna's as quickly as possible. He had taken longer than anticipated, and if he didn't arrive in less than ten hours, then Kakashi would be forced to take action. He didn't need it too come to that.

Softly he landed in the small clearing in the trees where he and Sasuke had done their training. His muscles glad at the break it provided, he had walked the rest of the way, which wasn't far at all.

As he drew near he noticed the form of his sensei on the outer corridor, and smiled, he wouldn't have been surprised if the man hadn't moved since he left.

Regardless of the very limited light the moon and stars provided. As he drew near, the head of illuminated silver shifted, and Naruto knew the man was looking at him. Momentarily the whole figure shifted, and Kakashi stood up, seemingly waiting for him to get to him, which was actually rather nice, for the normally, rather stoic Jouin. Not that the blond was complaining.

He had decided on his way to the Village that he would file the majority of his assessment report tomorrow, with it he would be able to hopefully complete his report for the pick up. Although on that front he was rather sceptical. Still he couldn't imagine himself doing much of anything, other than writing the reports tomorrow, maybe some lazy sleeping in the sun. If he could find a nice place outside to work on the reports, which actually sounded like an amazing idea to him. He needed more sun anyway.

* * *

The next morning brought Naruto scouting for a nice area in the forest that let just enough sun in, where he could work without being disturbed. A surprisingly hard task, even for someone as good at finding the beautiful spots in nature as him. He did however find a lovely spot, a sort of mini-meadow you could call it. Small flowers blooming every which way, and quickly Naruto knew this would be his place of relaxation, it was perfect. Sitting down, he pulled out a scroll, a paintbrush, and black ink, it went sort of without saying that all official reports were supposed to be done in black ink.

 _Name: Uzumaki Naruto_

 _Rank: Geuin_

 _Mission Rank: C-class_

 _Mission: The assessment of Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke._

 _Name: Haruno Sakura_

 _Sex: F_

 _Age: 13_

 _Rank: Geuin_

 _Chakra Affinity: Unknown_

 _Kekkei Genkai: None_

 _Height: 159.3cm_

 _Through my assessment I have noticed the following: Sakura lacks sufficient emotional control, has a tendency to rely on others in certain situations. Sakura lacks sufficient maturity for higher ranked missions, should they be presented. Sakura tends to disregard potentially important information. Sakura is however a keen listener, very good at following orders. Sakura is intelligent enough to detect a common lie, and connect the dots so to speak when enough information is presented._

 _Recommendation: Medical ninjutsu training._

 _Name: Uchiha Sasuke_

 _Sex: M_

 _Age: 13_

 _Rank: Geuin_

 _Chakra Affinity: Fire Release_

 _Kekkei Genkai: Sharingan (Not yet unlocked)_

 _Height: 155.9cm_

 _Through my assessment I have noticed the following: Sasuke lacks proper team coordination. Sasuke has a tendency to underestimate his opponent. Sasuke is mentally disturbed by his past, and it affects his ability to work with his team. Sasuke is extremely intelligent, and can pick up information and store it for later use. Sasuke is very well versed in Fire jutsu, and a large amount of strategic formations, and back up plans. Sasuke has a large amount of information of extra info, on other clans, other villages, and other nations._

 _Recommandations: Enhanced training in Chakra control, Specialized training in Sharingan control, and Kekkei Genkai advised under: Hatake Kakashi. Specialized training in Fire Release advised under: Hatake Kakashi. Temporary mentorship within the Intelligence Division advised under: Yamanaka Inoichi, Morino Ibiki, or Nara Shikaku._

 _Name: Hatake Kakashi_

 _Sex: M_

 _Age: 27_

 _Rank: Jounin, former Captain of ANBU Black Ops._

 _Chakra Affinity: Lightning Release_

 _Kekkei Genkai: None. Gifted Sharingan_

 _Height: 181.0cm_

 _Personal assessment: Kakashi is a gifted Shinobi, yet I find it troubling that he has such problems working as a unit. In a recent encounter, he told us not to fight, regardless of the circumstances. He is also withdrawn into himself from what I can only imagine to be grief, and perhaps guilt, so far it hasn't affected his performance, but I worry for the future. Still as a Sensei he does what is required in order to protect the team and maintain balance. It is my personal opinion that he should focus on Sasuke's training more than my and Sakura's. Sasuke would benefit under his tutelage._

There was something calming in writing assessment reports, there was a sort of fluidity to them, which Naruto had always loved. This of course was not his first assessment reports, he had to file them for himself every month due to his circumstances lifestyle. He'd always filed the reports outside, in fresh air, it gave him a inner peace, like he'd never had before.

Of course he had yet another report to file, this one decidedly not as simple as an assessment report. No in a mission's report it was expected that the details remained as cut as possible, and all the information necessary for the Hokage's knowledge written down. A true pain to write. Still there was a chance that most of the information he'd learned from Wolf, was within the red book he had received.

Naruto could feel the beginning of a headache coming on, something which he hadn't felt since he was very young, he wasn't eager to say hello to the pain in his head once again.

Still he tucked away the report he had finished into his back pouch, and took out a storage scroll, which he had hidden the little red book in. Opening it up, he found that it held information on the various members within the group, and then the name of the affiliation itself. Akatsuki. Red clouds at dawn huh? There was in all cases quite the story to the name, but that wasn't what he cared for at the moment, the only important information currently was who exactly built up the organization. Know one's enemy and all that.

Then they could get an inkling of what, rather who they were dealing with.

Wolf had already revealed that there were at least seven members, and that those members were all listed as S-Rank deviants, something which didn't bode well on his, or the village's safety.

Really he had rather been hoping they were all chumps. That way he wouldn't have the stress anymore, unfortunately things weren't going in his favor. Or in anyone who was like him, which was a surreal thought to the blond, 'people like him.' It was strange to think of, like the Hokage in a Kimono, or Sasuke as a girl sort of weird. To think there was people like him in other Village's, other nations, was disorientating.

That wasn't saying it didn't make sense to him, because of course it did, there was nine Bijuu after all. So it only made sense that there be nine jinchuuriki. Still, people, others like him, suffering, under the cruel gaze of their village, the burden, the gift of being with such incredible power, yet not being quite sure how to deal with it.

Or maybe they weren't, maybe they were travellers, or rogue nin, or maybe they just weren't scorned in their villages like he was. He'd have to gather information at a later date obviously.

Sighing he resigned himself to the task of reading the troublesome journal. He looked down at it once more and turned the page, only to find small versions, of what could only be described as files. Handmade and neatly done. Information on the known seven members of the Akatsuki. The price of being an ANBU for so long he supposed. He decided to only skim the reports for now, he could read them on the way back to Konoha, hopefully he wouldn't look to much like Kakashi in doing so.

Come to think of it, the red book did look suspiciously like the little red book Kakashi held, although now it was an orange one. That was a particularly alarming thought. Still, he concluded, work was work. For now he'd just look through the basic information on the members, and read the more detailed part of the report later.

 _Name: Unknown, Deidara_

 _Sex: M_

 _Age: 16-17_

 _Former Rank: B-Rank Chuin_

 _Former Team(s): Explosion Corps, Surprise Attack and Diversion, Platoon_

 _Current Rank: S-Rank, Missing Nin_

 _Chakra Affinity: N/A_

 _Kekkei Genkai: Explosion Release_

 _Height: 161.0cm_

 _Former Affiliation: Iwagakure, Land of Earth_

An Explosion Kekkei Genkai, something Naruto had never really heard of before, Something that combined Earth and Lightning Chakra release. It sounded dangerous. Not only was that ability disconcerting, there was also the fact that Iwagakure had him only ranked as a Chuin when he left. Which meant he was either at Chunin level being overestimated, or at ANBU level having been underestimated by Iwa. One was more favorable than the other, but Naruto had the sinking suspicion in his gut that he wasnèt that lucky. That none of them were,

 _Name: (Disowned), Sasori_

 _Sex: M_

 _Age: 33_

 _Former Rank: A-Rank, Jouin_

 _Former Team(s): Puppet Brigade, Surprise Attack and Diversion, Platoon_

 _Relations: Elder Chiyo (Grandmother)_

 _Current Rank: S-Rank, Missing Nin_

 _Chakra Affinity: Unknown_

 _Kekkei Genkai: None_

 _Height (Formerly): 164.1cm_

 _Former Affiliation: Sunagakure_

No known Chakra affinity was bad, he himself didn't know his own, but that was simply because of his age, too not know the Chakra affinity of someone so old, could mean several things. He didn't reveal it when Wolf-san was watching, he literally didn't have a Chakra affinity, or he used a special type of jutsu. Something which he hoped was detailed later in the report. As well as the man's height, had he shunk? Gotten taller? Or had Wolf-san just not seen him clearly enough as to distinguish it?

 _Name: Hoshigaki, Kisame_

 _Sex: M_

 _Age: 29_

 _Former Rank: S-Rank, ANBU_

 _Former Team(s): Cypher Division, Seven Swordsmen (Samehada)_

 _Current Rank: S-Rank, Missing Nin_

 _Chakra Affinity: Water Release_

 _Kekkei Genkai: None_

 _Height: 195.0cm_

 _Former Affiliation: Kirigakure_

 _Unique Traits: Chakra Absorbtion_

Chakra absorption was not a good trait to have in your commen S-rank criminal. Not that Naruto knew exactly what that entitled, or how it was utilized, but he could imagine it being severe. Especially if someone like him was fighting the man, with the amount of chakra he had it could end up being disastrous.

 _Name: Unknown, Hidan_

 _Sex: M_

 _Age: Early 20's_

 _Former Rank: Uncategorized_

 _Current Rank: SS-Rank, Missing Nin_

 _Chakra Affinity: Unknown_

 _Kekkei Genkai: Unknown_

 _Height: 175.5cm_

 _Former Affiliation: Yugakure_

 _Unique Traits: Immortality, Blood Jutsu_

Their was so much unknown about this one that it made Naruto squirm in unease, he didn't have a former ninja rank, meaning he wasn't a ninja in Yugakure, which could be good or bad depending on how you looked on it. No Chakra affinity, or at least not one known.

More worryingly however was the fact that he was apparently immortal due to Wolf's report, which was not something to be taken lightly whatsoever, really he could only hope that the kind-man had simply misinterpreted that nice piece of information. Additionally Blood jutsu was illegal in every single nation because of it's immoral practises, and had been for at least forty decades. Which meant it should have been a long forgotten jutsu tactic by now. Not to be used by supposed immortals in their early twenties!

 _Name: Unknown, Kakazu_

 _Sex: M_

 _Age: 89_

 _Former Rank: Unknown_

 _Current Rank: S-Rank, Missing Nin_

 _Chakra Affinity: Unknown_

 _Kekkei Genkai: Unknown_

 _Height: 185cm_

 _Former Affiliation: Takigakure_

Again one with barely anything but his name, Naruto hoped not all of the rest were much like these two. Still the only thing concerning the blond was the man's age, even then it wasn't much of a worry, the Hokage was probably around that age himself, and he could still fight as if he were in his thirties.

 _Name: Unknown, Tobi_

 _Sex: (Presumed) M_

 _Age: Unknown_

 _Former Rank: Unknown_

 _Current Rank: A/S-Rank, Missing Nin_

 _Chakra Affinity: Unknown_

 _Kekkei Genkai: Unknown_

 _Height: 160cm_

 _Former Affiliation: Unknown_

Naruto couldn't help the blink of surprise, and shutter of annoyance, this one better have something interesting about himself in the continuation of the report or he was going to cry tears of sympathy for poor Wolf-san, who had to write up a report on the enigma of a man,

 _Name: Uchiha, Itachi_

 _Sex: M_

 _Father: Uchiha, Fugaku_

 _Mother (co-parent): Uchiha, Mikoto_

 _Other Relations: Uchiha, Sasuke (Brother)_

 _Age: 18_

 _Former Rank: S-Rank, ANBU Captain_

 _Former Team(s): Team Ro_

 _Current Rank: S-Rank, Missing Nin_

 _Chakra Affinity: Fire Release_

 _Kekkei Genkai: Sharingan, Mangekyo Sharingan_

 _Height: 175.2cm_

 _Former Affiliation: Konohagakure_

Well that was something important indeed. Sasuke's brother, whom he'd never breathed a word of, at least there was justification for that, Naruto's sympathy for the young Uchiha rose quickly to have your own brother as a known criminal deviant must be hard. Well, Naruto imagined, more than hard. It would have been for him, were he in Sasuke's shoes. It came of no surprise to him that their was so much information, the man had been from Konoha after all, still something irked him at the corners of his thoughts.

Yet he couldn't point definitively at what. His age was something he could pin it on, though he wasn't as young as that _Deidara_ guy he'd read about, he was certainly young. Strangely young to be an ANBU Captain as Kakashi-sensei had been, how long had he been so before he left Konoha? It wasn't as if he was concerned about the criminal more like concerned for Konoha's morals at letting someone as young as Itachi join the ANBU, let alone be Captain.

Perhaps there had been an ulterior motive behind it, or perhaps the Uchiha had been just that good. Regardless of the circumstances, he was certainly going to pry once they returned to Konoha. Not to mention the fact that he'd promised himself that he'd have a quick nap after skimming the reports. He needed the rest after all. Settling himself, and the journal back into his storage strcoll, his headband in there as well in order to make himself be seen as little a threat as possible. He propped himself on a tree and allowed his mind to drift.

* * *

He woke himself in the barest of logic, as a peaceful voice spoke, and a gentle hand touched his shoulder, calmly shaking him from his dream.

He had known there was a presence near him, yet it had felt like Sakura so he ignored it and let his mind rest, it had been far too preoccupied lately. There was a man, woman? Standing over him, who seemed to indulge in the colour pink just as Sakura did but, this person whoever they were had a fair bit gentler approach then Sakura would have.

A caring tone stating quietly that as the sun was beginning to set, he might catch a cold if he stayed out. He could only smile at the caring words, regardless of the incorrect undertone that snuck up at the back of his mind. The person moved, and continued doing, what Naruto presumed, was the original task they had set out to do when coming to the clearing. Which to the blond, was picking out random flowers and plants from an array of them. He could only be curious.

"What are you doing?" They looked over to him, long dark hair falling over their shoulder as they did so, warm doe like brown eyes gazed at him, and he could only surmise the look to be surprised, he couldn't much compare it to something else.

"I'm gathering medical herbs." Naruto's first thought, was, cool, they knew how distinguish medical herbs from what seemed to be common plants. His next however was slight concern, and growing curiosity, which felt to him, more like prying at this point. They didn't look sick, was their family hurt or something? "A dear friend of mine was injured recently, I need to take care of him." As he sat up from the tree he had fallen asleep on, hopefully, knocking some of the remaining tired feeling in his muscles and eyes, he felt a bit of sympathy for the person.

They seemed remarkably sad for someone so beautiful. "Say, do you, do you have a person precious to you?" They asked, but really it wasn't more than a saddened whisper, and the sadness he felt for this stranger increased, a person close to them was hurt it seemed. Still as he had been asked he felt a need to help the man, in some way, even if it was a trivial comfort.

"Well, yeah, I have this, friend of mine in my Village, he's like a father to me." He stopped there, regardless of the need he felt to comfort this poor person, he still had to be careful in revealing too much information.

"Hmm, that's not quite what I meant, but I can see why you might have taken it that way. No, I what I meant was, Someone who you'd do anything for, a person you'd devote your whole life to just to see happy. Someone you'd die for without a second thought." There was a bit a moment of apprehension, but still Naruto could feel that he was lost as to what they were talking about. He would do all of that for Iruka-sensei, he was precious to Naruto, but there was this sort of inkling of realization in the forefront of his mind that, that sort of bond was not what they were talking about.

With this, he sort of found himself being honest to himself that no, he really wasn't all that good with people, or emotions in general, compared to some at least.

He could only hope he was better than Mr. Macho-emo-man -aka Sasuke- on his team, he had the annoying sense that he actually wasn't. "That person, they might not even realize you care for them, but you'll still love them, and you won't care. I'm sure that you'll find that person too you in the future." A kind smile graced the they're features before he turned, and began walking away. However he stopped abruptly and turned around. A decidedly brighter smile on thin lips, which Naruto would admit he was glad to see. "Oh, and I'm a boy." Naruto could only grin, of course he was. He also counted up the mental bet he'd lost against himself. Now if that had been against an actual person he'd be set for weeks!

Beauty, he thought to himself, truly was in the eye of the beholder. For although many said- regardless of sexism being much a thing of the past.- Men couldn't be beautiful.

As Naruto saw it, the man he had just met, whom he didn't even know the name of was beautiful not only physically, for he truly was, but also in his aura. He had the face of someone willing to bring peace, and the aura of someone who would keep it.

He couldn't help but wonder if he would meet the kind man again, and if he did, what they would talk about, for he had the feeling that although the name was never told to him, if they had the chance, they'd be great friends. Even if they never knew each other's names. He smiled, and inwardly, he would meet this man again someday in the future, and they would talk, speak of many things, both meaningful, and not, and they would simply enjoy each others company. He also hoped for his precious person's recovery, even if he hadn't met them yet. Anyone who had a person with such a kind and warm aura'd companion had to be a good person on the inside.


	5. Chapter 5: Of Death and Promises

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights or claims to Naruto, this is purely for fan enjoyment.

Warnings: PG-13 Rating might rise later on in the book. Graphic Violence later on, Mental and emotional abuse. So far more warnings might be added. Also, slow updates.

CANON DIVERGENCE: This book is a large rewrite of the original and Shippuden Naruto verses, but I will be adding my own plot twists and such as we go along. Naruto will be more vigilant to himself and the villagers, while not smart he is trusted and can put things together when it comes to emotional and tactical standpoints.

 **Also I have no idea which pairing I should do, so I'm declaring a vote. Options are:**

 **KakaNaru**

 **SasuNaru**

 **GaaNaru**

 **ItaNaru**

 **Please vote It would aid me greatly, I will put the poll on my profile. Thank you!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Of Death and Promises**

Naruto was well practised in the art of improvisation, many of his greater pranks had been accomplished by his ability to tell complete lies for ages -mostly to Iruka-, but he'd never done it on such a large scale, or on such a dangerous person, when so many things were a risk you had to be careful on how you dealt with it. Still he hadn't had much a choice, Sasuke, Sakura, and even Kakashi were in danger, and he couldn't risk their safety being cautious this time.

So of course he was loud and bold, just as he was known for, it left a rather foul taste in his mouth this time however, being so incautious could cost you your life on a mission such as this, not to mention lack of professionalism could have a damning effect on your reputation as a ninja, of course in this case their was justifiable cause, but that didn't always equate as a means of an end.

Perhaps in this instance it did, and it was all Naruto could hope for that it was. There was a short gasp light pitched and toned in slight elevation, which told Naruto it had been Sakura, there was also a grunt, no doubt from Sasuke at his lack of professionalism. He couldn't focus on them however, he had to stay content in the fact that he was in reality, helping.

Regardless of if it looked that way to most of the onlookers or not. He was providing the opportunity for them to get their wits together, as the opponent both sized him up, and got ready to kill him; one less enemy to worry about was a good thing no matter their skill level, especially if you were out matched as Zabuza was.

There was but a moment before he found himself with no other chance but to withdraw, as Kakashi rather boldly yelled at him, far more a distraction upon itself. Quickly he drew to Sasuke's side, the seal on his abdomen being decidedly unkind, in giving him a burst of pain. Sasuke for his own was rather focused on the hunter-nin, or rather, mercenary, as the two of them had figured out days ago. Naruto found himself feeling a slight elation at the fact that he had been right.

Well the two of them had, but he was ignoring the fact that Sasuke had provided any input on the matter at all, he had his own ego to boost thank you very much. He hoped Sakura was alright, guarding Tazuna as it was, hopefully the man would get the chance to escape, but even that, Naruto reconned would be a bit of a waste, Zabuza could have allies otherwise unknown to them at this point simply waiting for the chance to finish him off. In other words an unnecessary risk. He couldn't contemplate that now, he had his priorities.

* * *

They were pinned down, the mercenary around them was in his natural environment. His prey pinned down, easy to strike, and any vital spot was open game for him now. Surrounded by more than a dozen ice mirrors they were in more than what one would call a vulnerable position. Their opponent was impressive, Naruto had to give the man that, an Ice Release, the blond contemplated quickly, hadn't that been all but wiped away? As it was it had been recorded as a Kekkei Genkai, only a specific clan had it at least to Konoha's limited knowledge, and they had all died, at least that's what he remembered from reading privatised documents.

A survivor? No time for that now, senbon were coming in nearly every direction, he felt himself get pierced by them in his arms and legs, he fell. Unfortunately Sasuke still stood, but there was a different air to him then Naruto was used to. It was wild, cold and it felt very nearly threatening. Naruto couldn't put a finger on it, but it was certainly familiar. They had been fighting for what felt to be hours put back-to-back, there had been no shortcomings, no breaks, and both of them had been impaled by a multitude of senbon during the ensuing battle.

Sasuke?

Sasuke?

Kaso!

 _Sasuke_

 **Sasuke!**

Mind racing at a million miles, blood on his face, there was an ice build up in and on his toes, and everything just seemed to rapture.

" **Why?!** "

"I don't know… Moron." For a moment, the taller boy seemed like he had been held up by mere string, all limbs pulled and tense, like that of a puppets. And then he fell toward Naruto like there had never been a muscle operational in his body at any point, Naruto found himself to be quick on the draw, and grasped the other before he fell onto the cement of the bridge, the senbon on his back would have only pierced him further.

Naruto wanted to pull the cursed things out, but he feared for time, and not to mention, his own desperation, he could pierce something more if he pulled them out recklessly. There were sendon nearly everywhere, some, far to near to the heart, and others to close to the artery's of the body.

"I can't-" Naruto felt himself tense against his own will. His chakra now wanting out with his emotional pain. "I can't die…. Not like this-not-" Sasuke's entire form quivered in his hold, the senbon penetrating deeper as it did. "I promised I would kill….that- that man- before- before -I-..." Naruto felt the breath leave his comrade as his last word slipped past through, last syllable.

They weren't particularly close, they weren't they never had been, but being rivals, in a way, in a way, that brought you to knowing a person, and if he could Naruto would call Sasuke his first friend, he would, had he not been certain that wouldn't anger the other boy. But now he could, couldn't he? The dead, they, they couldn't hear his words, could they.

" _The dead don't speak boy!"_ In his own emotional haze, he could barely register that he had whispered those words, as he held Sasuke's body ever closer, his… Friend. The spiteful villager, stupid and horrid as he was, that bastard, he was right. The dead don't speak, Sasuke wouldn't speak anymore, he couldn't look forward to their quarrels anymore, their stupid spats.

Sakura's voice yelling at him, cooing at Sasuke, and begging them to stop fighting because it was ridiculous. He could barely put a thought to Sakura now, Sasuke being her friend or not it didn't matter. His friend, his friend had just died in his arms. That stupid villager. Why was he right? Why the fuck was he right? Couldn't he have been wrong like the others were? Why couldn't he be wrong?

"Is this your first time losing a friend?" It was like a whisper in the air to him, then it was like a shouting in his mind. Because No! No! It wasn't goddamnit! But it should have been! And it's your fault! Your fault! Your fault! Everything raptured once more, this time physically, all his chakra, all his rage, he poured it into the seal upon his abdomen, breaking it completely. He wanted to show this man, he wanted to show him what he was feeling losing a bond, and he would show him he would!

' **Physically.** '

"You. You'll pay for that."

' **Yes.'**

"I'm going to kill you!"

' **Yes, skin, skin and bone, heart and liver, blood and intestines. Distory him!'**

 _Yes...death, death and blood, he needs to understand, he needs to understand my pain, Sasuke's pain! I'll show him, I'll show him everything! He'll bleed! I'll make him! I promise!_ He felt his heartbeat, he saw clearer than ever before, was this the exhilaration of revenge? It was like he could see all! So powerful! He ran, he could destroy him now, he felt it. He was too weak before, but now, now he could kill him, skin him, do what he pleased to the useless man.

He couldn't hear.

And suddenly it felt as if he had become disillusioned, his body doing only his deeds as if he were not there, his vision catching onto nearly every move the man made. He felt the exhilaration of the kill he was about to make. His mind somewhere further from itself at this point. He noticed his chakra lashing out, or was that Kyuubi's? It felt corrosive like a flame licking skin, so he could surmise it was the latter rather easily.

' **You want to kill him?'**

 _Yes._

' **Finally. It's about time you lose your temper. I've been waiting far too long.'**

 _Why? You get nothing from his death, in the end, it's my victory, my satisfaction achieved, my hands dirtied. You get nothing._

' **So naive boy, my hatred has to be expelled somehow, might as well be through you.'**

 _This is my hatred._

' **In a way, I suppose it is. A child like you couldn't even hope to understand it. Still your hatred... it's delightful.'** Is it? Really? He couldn't be sure of himself right now, all of his thoughts and memories were tainted by Kyuubi's influence. Still he found that he didn't want to stop, in the village maybe he would have, but now, here? No, he couldn't bring himself to, his friend was laying on the ground near death, and sure he wasn't one for revenge, but this time, well, he wasn't so sure. Simply put he couldn't bring himself to stop. At least not yet, still he wasn't quite sure he would be able to stop at any point at this juncture. There was a kind of released relaxation, yet adrenaline rush with letting the chakra expel from him.

Then he found himself in a bind all of a sudden.

 _No! Kyuubi! Stop!_

Perhaps the fox had simply been far too shocked that Naruto actually had the guts to yell at him, that he actually did stop the flow of his aggressive chakra on command. There, infront of him stood the man from the field he had wrote his reports in, the man who talked about sacrifice and kindness, the man who to Naruto, could have been a really good friend of his.

Now it seemed that, was all but an impossible dream, he couldn't be friends with him now, could he? A mercenary, it took a moment to click, but this man was a mercenary, one good enough to tag along with someone as legendary -as Naruto understood it- missing nin such as Zabuza Momochi. Still, he stood there, fist held firm and high with his more than tense muscles, how this kind and gentle man Naruto had met and seen, how on Earth could he be a merciless killer? How?

"You- your that guy, how-?" He couldn't grasp the idea, which was odd for him, he could be pretty quick on the uptake -in certain situations anyway- so this was a bit of a wonder to him. Yet something haunted him as he looked to the man's eyes, were only days before they had been filled with conviction and caring for the person he spoke so passionately about.

Now they lacked that simple life, there was no kindness, no worry, it was as if he was simply accepting his demise, and Naruto found himself irritated by the lack of expression. Perhaps it was because of his own life, and he knew he had looked like that on the days where things simply took a darker turn for him, he knew all ninja were cursed to someday harver said expression at least once in their career, whether that be on duty or not, Naruto did not believe that had to be the case, no one should have such an undue burden placed upon their shoulders.

"Why didn't you do it?" The soft voice was so heavily out of place for this situation, the very atmosphere, Naruto would have flinched, had his body not been hell bent on betraying him as it seemed to be.

Yet, as he stared into the eyes of the man in front of him, he felt empathy overtake him, he knew then that this man was simply begging for death, not of relief, not of sacrifice, of something much more honorable to Naruto himself, regardless if he cared for the extreme method or not. It was redemption, for failing to protect the person closest to him. Who that was Naruto still wasn't quite sure, he had an inkling it was the large man currently fighting Kakashi, but who it was, really wasn't all that important.

This man in front of him was the living embodiment of loyalty, taken to an extreme measure, he wanted to help protect the person he cared for most, yet if he couldn't protect him against three Genin and a sole Jouin, what kind of help could he provide? Naruto knew it was much more then that, the man had proved to be an excellent ninja, he took down an Uchiha with an unlocked Sharingan easy enough, and would have killed him if Kyuubi hadn't been a factor. "I killed your friend… You should want to kill me." No, he did to an extent, but really most of that had been Kyuubi's influence, and he knew himself well enough to understand that he would never be able to kill someone like this man in cold blood, had the mask not broken, and fallen, he would have regretted it deeply.

"Please, I failed." Naruto knew that, and his gut it turned. Slowly, he pulled himself out a kunai from his weapons pouch, and looked at the man, his eyes once more, if this is what he wanted now, who was he to deny him? At first slow his movements, he started his run with a building reluctance.

The kunai he held in front of him, ready for the finishing slash. Then a great sound rose among them, and he felt himself slow, what was that noise? It sounded at first as if it were the clap of thunder, then changed to something far more menacing, it sounded as if there were thousands, upon thousands of birds circling around them, poised for attack. For his part, his opponent was the first to act, his head swerving, hair flying, to gaze in a certain direction within the thick fog. Then he leapt away, with what Naruto could only call, incredible speed.

"' _ **Hold my breath as I wish for death, oh god, please help me...'"**_ For a moment Naruto was stuck, as the fox hummed, and near whispered the words into his head.

 _What the hell Kyuubi!?_

' **It's rather fitting to this situation, don't you think?'** There was a bite to his question, a sly undertone stating the simple fact that it hadn't been a question at all. Really a mocking prediction it seemed.

Then there was another sound, one grotesque, horrible, his mind told him, the sound of flesh and blood. There was a great flash of light for a mere moment, and Naruto drew his eyes to the source, feeling sickened at the sight he found.

The man he had been fighting, he was pierced through, what looked to be his heart, By his sensei's lighting coated hand, the electricity, causing blood to spit around the mans -boys- body, when the lighting fizzled out he wanted to actually throw up, he couldn't see the complete wound, but he was still absolutely disgusted. The sight of burned flesh and blood, muscle hanging around his sensei's hand from the hole in the boy's chest. So horrible. How could Kakashi do that?

' **Coward!'** Naruto found himself freezing.

 _How are you still talking! Leave me alone you stupid fox!_

' **You stupid brat! DON'T ORDER ME AROUND! IF I WASN'T SEALED WITHIN YOU BY THAT MEDDLESOME HOKAGE! I WOULD EAT YOU!'** He wanted to cover his ears,close his eyes, and scream out, his head felt like it was brain was grinding into his skull, the pressure constant and the pain was like nothing he'd ever felt before. Like blood was splattering from his brain, internal bleeding crushing his mind.

 _Please, please stop! STop- please! Kyuubi! STo- AHHHHHHH! KYUUBI!_ It ended briefly, a light feeling making his legs turn to jelly, he was near collapsing. Tears came down his cheeks and there was a strange calming pulsating sensation in his head that felt like soothing warm water. Naruto couldn't help but think that Kyuubi would ever be a foreign entity with a foreign mind, at least to him. As he began to regain his composer he smelt something that felt worse then smoke up his nose, the smell of smoking flesh, he gagged abruptly, and vomited up his stomach acid.

He looked towards his teacher against his better judgement, and saw that the man he had been talking to was now laying on his face on the cold concrete, he didn't even look peaceful as some ninja claimed their victims looked after death, he just looked defeated to Naruto, like his life had just been a complete waste, like he hadn't truly fulfilled his goal as he had wanted to.

His goal being to protect Zabuza from the deadly blow, the man in question didn't even seem affected. Naruto found him pathetic, sure the man had been a mercenary as Zabuza was but he still cared for the aligid 'demon.' Did Zabuza simply have no emotions?

Like he could talk, he wasn't as bad as not having any, but in the end he wasn't much better, at least, he clarified with himself, he wasn't filled with resentment or hatred.

Hopefully Sasuke would get over that.

Wait.

Oh, how was- what was he supposed to do about Sasuke? What would he tell Sakura? How would Kakashi take it? He had failed to protect his comrade, and though Kakashi was a very reclusive man, he seemed to care about his comrades a great deal.

The fog, he could see, was finally clearing. Had Zabuza released the jutsu? Still that didn't make any particular since considering it gave him so much of an advantage.

Then again, did it? Kakashi-sensei had seen through it well enough to be able to clearly aim at the large man. Or was that his lightning technique lighting enough of a way through the fog? Naruto found himself actually not wanting to think about it. He could only decide that Zabuza was not someone he had much remorse for at the moment.

Over his exhaustion he felt the presence of others, and heard their foot falls very distinct against the concrete of the bridge, he was actually sort of amazed he had heard them. His vision was kind of blurring around the edges, the adrenaline was wearing thin now, and combined with the Kyuubi chakra suddenly rushing through his system, not to mention trying to repress his own and Kyuubi's chakra almost the entire mission -and various other missions- wasn't helping him. His own Chakra was so weak at this point, he was slightly shocked that he could lift his own finger.

He blanked out for a moment.

He stared out at far end of the bridge. A large group of men stood there, Zabuza himself, seemed to be in a near frozen state, and Naruto tried to think as to why, but his head was light, and so were his fingers. Yet he felt more adrenaline filling him once more as he stared longer at the dead young mercenary, not to mention Zabuza's face, and suddenly it wasn't just adrenaline filling him, it was a feeling of dizzying anger.

"Isn't it clear now? I used you." That was the only thing he heard from the fat man in the business suit, and it became just a bit clearer to the blond. He turned to Zabuza, and stared him down ever so slightly.

"Are you seriously going to let him get away with that? Using you? Using him?" He pointed at the dead man, the burning in his eyes at the sight was very hard to push down for a moment, he wanted to blame his fogged mind for that, but even he could acknowledge that it was bullshit.

The large man looked down at him, a harsh fiery glare in his eyes. There was however a twitch at his bandaged mouth that made Naruto wonder if the man had actually been affected by his words. He got his answer not more than a moment later.

"Kid, can I have your kunai?" Really the request was so strange -that and his head was fuzzy- that he gave in and gave the kunai over to the tall man, who could easily kill him -his head was fuzzy-. Said man ripped open his bandages, and placed the kunai in his mouth, his pointed teeth clasped it near perfectly. Naruto gave little thought as to why the man's teeth were sharpened as such.

His strength left him, as the man rushed forward, and his body he found collapsing onto his ass. Numb as he was because of his body's overexertion, he barely noticed his eyelids closing. There was a loud resounding yell around him, which briefly filled his senses. Still his eyes did not open.

It wasn't until he felt warmth from beside him did his eyelids flutter, and he turned his head. His vision came to with the realization that the body next him was none other than the mass murderer Zabuza Momochi, still he didn't move, seeing the man's focus placed beside himself. Flicking his eyes caused more energy than he thought it would have, but he saw the form of the green clad younger mercenary. A tear let loose from his eye at the sight presented. Regardless if he could see them properly or not, the scene was still sad, and striking to him.

"I wish…." Breath.

"I wish… I could…"

"I wish I could…. go to the same place as you~ Haku…." The fragile breathing from the man was so close to his ear, and though he faced his back, he could feel the confliction in the man, and the hitch in his breath was only feasible when there was great grief. So the man had cared, there was a flicker of emotion in his mind, he had barely known them, Zabuza he had hated. Yet, he still considered the green clad mercenary a friend, at least now. His name Haku, apparently. Huh, he cared so much for this Zabuza, and the man, well, he seemed to care too.

Why did it work like this? Why couldn't they both live, now he wanted them to. He laughed to himself as he tore his eyes away from the depressing sight. It reminded him of himself, a long time ago, if he was fair.

His eyes slipped closed, and the breathing he had faintly heard from the large man stopped as they did.

"My…...Beautiful…. Haku~" He felt something cold touch his eyelids.

* * *

Naruto was more than relieved, it washed over his body and through his gut. He had woken to the feeling of alternating steps, and the elevation of knowing that your feet aren't on the ground. He opened his eyes to find that he was being carried on his sensei's back, He wiggled around a little, his vision was still groggy but he knew at this point he could walk.

"Oh~ are you awake now?" His sensei's drawled voice, was a comfort to his ears, as it was neither loud, nor sharp. Still his throat hurt, so he didn't reply, but the hands loosed around his thighs and he felt himself drop to the dirt path. The feeling of the ground was nice too, it was far better than the concrete of that bridge. He pulled his elbows back, and he felt a cracking between his shoulderblades. He set his eyes up in front of him once more, ready for the journey, but there was a symbol right in front of him that he recognized well. Blue surrounding it.

"Sasuke?" His voice cracked, but his murmuring mind stopped his grimace. The teen in front of him turned around, and he looked less than amused, still Naruto saw the flicker of a smile on his face before his usual mask slipped into place, like a well designed machine part.

"Idiot." Lovely greeting as always, but Naruto really couldn't care less, Sasuke was his friend, he was Sakura's best friend -or was he?-, him being alive was a gift. More than the boy would even know. So against what would probably be recommended, he hugged him, smile in place and all. Sakura, he noticed jumped slightly at the sudden action, and Sasuke didn't seem to react much at all, yet he wasn't exactly pushing the blond off, so Naruto took his time carefully, yet pulled away quickly.

They didn't speak on the random hug the rest of the journey, Kakashi did look at him once and awhile, in a cautious way. It put him in an uneasy mindset.

* * *

When they got to Konoha they separated without much a word, Kakashi as their sensei and leader was to bring the report of the mission to the Hokage within the next few hours, Naruto himself knew his reports of his own missions would be expected by the next day, hopefully the old-man would be extremely generous, from what he could tell his finances would be slipping by now, as the mission had taken longer than first thought.

Kakashi had mentioned just before they split a quick meeting in the morning tomorrow, something important. He had to wonder if he would be able to make it with the work he would have to catch up on. If he couldn't make it he would have to go see Kakashi personally, which was an irritating thought, not because he hated man, but because he had to do something that wasn't work related in the middle of the day. He would have to be switching between jobs all day tomorrow.

Switching between jobs was not an easy task, and he was not good at managing it, it was one of the few things he wasn't an expert at yet, even though he had to do it more than a dozen times as a small child. It was exhausting, but it got quick income, and provided him with the ability to eat often times.

He could imagine that his stomach was the size of a walnut by now. He laughed at his own joke as he walked to Iruka's, the man would be angsty if he didn't visit him after his mission, why he wasn't quite sure, but he had the strong feeling that it was because of that whole ' _like a son'_ thing. He wanted to be a good son to the man, but there was always a nagging in his mind that he would never be able to be one. It scared him, he didn't want to disappoint the man. He was to good, and he deserved the best.

He knocked on the tan door, he had gotten some rest unlike his team, when he had been carried by Kakashi. So he was more up to the task, then he would have been a few hours ago.

At the back of his mind, was the knowledge of his 'friends' deaths, but it was such a sensitive thing, that he didn't want to expose himself to it for awhile yet. He knew Iruka would distract him, at least a little. The thoughts, they were so close to the forefront, and he didn't want them there, he wanted them gone, in all honesty. Just like Sasuke, he didn't want any of his friends dead. Even Shikamaru, who he hadn't talked to in near two years now, he wouldn't be able to handle it if the lazy boy died. It was so fucked up.

The door opened, the sight of Iruka's hair down, and rumbled distracted him for a moment. And apparently, the sight of _him_ distracted Iruka from further movement. Until his brain caught up with him, and a smile broke his face.

"Naruto!" Once again, he was subjected to the strange thing that was friendly hands grabbing him and pulling, quite forcefully into the others house.

"Hey Iruka-sensei!" He wanted to hug the man -and seriously what was with his need to hug people all of a sudden?- but nonetheless he refrained, he might not have as many manners as Sakura did, but he knew that randomly hugging people was not recommended. He was ushered into the dining room, where he sat at the table, once again awaiting tea. Iruka, seemed oddly happy to see him. Yet was he? Naruto wasn't quite sure, he didn't know what parental feelings felt like, so was this normal? Maybe.

"How did the mission go Naruto?" He opened his mouth to respond, as a cup of mint tea was placed in front of him. But he stopped as Iruka sat opposite him at the table, and when he lifted his own teacup, Naruto noticed the brown hand shaking.

"Iruka-sensei? Are you alright?" The man looked up, and suddenly Naruto realized that he looked a lot older than he had when he had left for the mission, the large smile of the man as he had handed him the bag flashing into his mind. This seemed like an entirely different man.

As he thought that, Iruka put down the tea, and lifted that same hand to rub his forehead. A small smile forming on his face as he did so, but Naruto recognized it for what it was, a stress filled smile of someone who had been worried for a long time.

"I'm fine Naruto. I was just, a bit…" He cut himself off, as but he couldn't seem to look the blond in the eyes, and Naruto had no idea why. "I was worried about you, the mission was taking so long, longer then the Hokage anticipated, I even went to him after work a week ago to see how long the mission was supposed to take. He said it was only supposed to take two weeks at max. It had already been three, and I got worried then." Naruto stayed silent as he watched the man take a sip of tea his brown eyes reflecting the sunlight.

"I thought you would be declared dead." The tear he saw trickle down the light brown cheek scared him slightly, how was he supposed to react to that? What would a son do? What would a _good_ son do? "Naruto, I wanted to~" Iruka turned to him again, the smile on his face far warmer this time then the stressed one he'd seen earlier. "No, I'll tell you when it's relevant." He smiled wider as he said it and got up, returning to the kitchen.

"Finish your tea before it gets cold Naruto." Naruto blinked at the sudden change in topic, yet he didn't object, as he sipped the lukewarm tea. He looked towards Iruka once more as he saw the light flicker on from his peripheral vision and was only vaguely surprised to see that it was getting slightly dark out already. He saw a carrot being placed onto the light brown cutting board, a large kitchen knife in his hand. "Would you like to stay for dinner Naruto?" The blond wanted to accept, but would that be bad manners? He hated being so unsure of himself, but until he was, he would have to follow his instincts on the matter until he could learn better.

He shook his head as he got up, the tea in his cup still there untouched. "Nah, Iruka-sensei, I better-" He looked towards the man only to see the glaring brown eyes of the other man staring at him, in a look that meant he had done something wrong.

"That wasn't a request Naruto." The man turned back to the counter, walking the slight way to the stove where a large stew pot sat on a burner. Naruto grimaced. "I know you haven't been eating properly, and I would like to change that. So from now on, after you finish work, or training, everyday you come over here and we'll eat dinner together. I'll give you a key to the house so you can come in if I have to stay late at work, and I'll make something good for us both to eat. Once and awhile, we'll even go out for ramen, but you need your vegetables. And protein, and-" The poor man was cut off as he was clobbered abruptly by a small blond.

Who only reached up to his breast. Naruto stuck himself to Iruka's side, and nothing could describe the feeling of relief he had in not having to worry about food, anymore. Iruka was the best thing in his life, and the tears he had been holding back for so long now burst forth. He felt a wrenching from his chest, and large hiccuping sobs burst from his mouth, and his eyes spilt copious amounts of salty liquid. He held on tighter to the man, when he felt a arm squeeze him closer. Warmth spread through him from the man, the feeling of the cotton on his face comforted him greatly.

"Thank you, thank you."

"Naruto... it's the least I could do for you...At least for now." The whisper was not lost to the blond, and he looked up questioningly. He probably looked pathetic with tears and snot running down his face, but Iruka just smiled kindly at him, his long hair framing his face, made it look softer. "You'll know when you're older okay?" The blond pouted a little, he hated indirect answers.

"Promise Iruka-sensei?"

"I promise Naruto." Iruka never broke his promises.


	6. Chapter 6: Sometimes It's To Much

Disclaimer: Nope still not mine.

Note: I'm sorry it's a short chapter.

 **Please vote on the what the main pairing will be! It's on my profile.**

* * *

The dinner that Iruka had made last night sat warm in his stomach. As he worked, it brought strength to his movements, and a smile to his face. He hadn't been this content for a very long while. It helped combat against the energy each of the jobs took out of him.

He had five jobs today and one of them was heavy in manual labor, lifting and passing supporting beams to the construction workers who were repairing the managing office, a place to help the citizens find a job if they were out of work. He had never been inside the building, though that wasn't unexpected, considering the villagers resentment towards him.

He had missed the meeting this morning for his team that Kakashi had told them to be at. Honestly these days he could hardly concern himself with such a thing, he had to work, as he couldn't see the Hokage yet, the man was far too busy with a discussion with the elders currently, and had been for five hours now. It made Naruto slightly concerned, but he tried hard not to think on it.

His last job for the night was coming up soon, and now the major decision he had to make tonight was whether he should see Kakashi before hand or not. Kakashi had never been a forthcoming man however, and such things as meeting up with him gaze the blond a feeling of unease.

Not that he was afraid of his own team leader, simply he didn't want to deal with the questions that were sure to arise because of his absence at the meeting this morning. Perhaps the silver-haired man wouldn't question him directly, but there would be some form of interrogation, something that Naruto wasn't entirely unfamiliar with, but also something he didn't want to be re-acquainted with.

He was quite sure that Kakashi wouldn't resort to ANBU methods to find the information he needed like his guards once had.

"OI! You!" A man yelled from just to his right, and he looked to see his last employer for the day, yet as he stared the cold gaze in the man's eyes had him thinking that what the man had to say, it wasn't in his favor.

"Yes sir?" Hopefully he could get himself out of this situation by being respectful, the thought was laughable even to himself.

"I AIN'T gonna let some scum like you work here now, get lost!" Naruto swallowed down his panic best he could, yet his stomach rolled with unease so colossal he near felt a numbness settling in just below his knee caps. He wouldn't be able to pay his rent at this rate!

Had they known that- were they?! Oh god- he knew what they were doing to him! They- those, inconsiderate jerks! He wouldn't survive on the streets! He just wouldn't!

"Please! You can't I-!" what could he say to such a cruel man? Really he wouldn't get anywhere now would he? He was just being pathetic at this point wasn't he?

He was laughing at him now. He was enjoying this wasn't he?

"Please! Please! I need this! Please!" The numbness in his legs had finally given way, and his knees had hit the dirt road. And he was literally collapsed at the man's feet.

"Aahaahaahaahaa, fancy that, a demon, begging on his knees." Bastard! Ugh! Kuso! What was he supposed to do in a situation like this?! He wouldn't be able to find work in time being who he was! Shi-Kuso!

"Naruto?" His throat clogged at the voice, he knew it well enough, deep and smooth. Kakashi-sensei? He turned his head to his left and saw the man standing there hand in his pocket, and green vest discarded. He looked as bored as he always did, yet there was a harsh glare in his eyes, something of which Naruto recognized as the fire he saw in Sasuke occasionally when they trained. He stood up, his pride returning at the sight of his sensei.

He was sure he was half mad with embarrassment, was such a thing possible? He was sure it was, but his mind felt as sore as his knees at this point, was that the dehydration from begging with his tears, or was it from working all day? It didn't really matter did it?

"K-K-Kakashi-sen-sensei…" They were in the worse area Konoha had to offer, as far as Naruto understood it Kakashi lived in a far higher neighborhood then this. Why was a man like Kakashi in a place such as this?

"Naruto… is there a problem here?" The lump already in his throat seemed to increase in size very suddenly, and he felt as if he would tuck tail and run any second now.

"I-um- I-"

"Get lost bastard! It's none of your concern!" Naruto flinched back, instinct took over, and he worried about being hit for a moment, even though the man's anger was directed at Kakashi a bit away from them.

"Oh~ But you see, I wasn't asking you." That tone… It wasn't Kakashi's usual bored drawl, it was cold, and sharp, and serious. Why was he?... The gaze of his teacher was turned abruptly to him and Naruto felt a shiver wretch his body violently. "Naruto, are you alright?"He looked at both of the men near him, his head suddenly felt weightless, and he knew that his nerves were affecting him. He nodded at Kakashi mutely. He didn't trust his voice right now.

Kakashi's eye narrowed, but instead of saying anything, he simply walked towards the blond, at a speed, that Naruto could clearly see, was faster than his usual lazy walk. He seemed on edge, his shoulders held back, in a way that was vaguely recognizable. Naruto didn't quite know what to make out of it.

* * *

Iruka considered himself a good person, he tried to do the best for his students and the Village as a whole, as a good shinobi did. It was his duty to teach the next generation of aspiring ninja's, and he couldn't be prouder of that. Still he made so many mistakes that he couldn't help but feel as a bit of a failure every once and awhile. He didn't think on these things much, he was generally an optimistic guy. He was always looking to smile, even with his short fuse.

He was not ashamed he might have a small problem with reiling in his anger. Had he been a field shinobi then maybe it would be more of a concern. As it stood however, he was a Chuunin, and he had no intention of leaving the Village for a mission, he simply didn't like to, that, and he wasn't very good on the field, his emotions were far too plain when he was faced with a difficult problem.

That wasn't quite the case now. In fact the well-rounded, kindhearted man was now masking his emotions with an accuracy that he hadn't had since he was quite young. Face settled, eyes cold and staring straight ahead, his posture relaxed but his muscles were tensing ever further as he simply stared, they were tightening, ready for a fight as his adrenaline began to flow throughout his body.

All expression he'd been unknowingly masking abruptly sprung onto his face, his eyes filled with a burning fire, and a scowl made his face twist in an ugly fashion, his body stiffened, his loose hands became tightly held fists, and his entire chest puffed up slightly.

The man had no chance. As the mad brunet appeared behind him, and delivered a damaging blow to the back of his head. The man in front of him staggered forward, and fell onto his hands and knees onto the concrete. Against his nature, Iruka kicked out, stomping down onto the stranger's back. There was a cracking sound, and then a scream of frantic pain.

"Stay, the fuck away from him." His own voice grated his throat, ruff from holding back his anger further.

"I-I-Iruka-sensei?"

Naruto stood up in front of him, and Iruka wanted to crumble in self-shame for not realizing sooner.

There was a bright red shade to Naruto's face and neck, his head held down so far that Iruka couldn't see his eyes, the blond was trying desperately to uncrumple his jacket which seemed fruitless for as much as he pulled it up over his shoulder to straighten it. His shaking stopped it from staying where he wanted it too unfortunately. It didn't matter though, Iruka could see the bone thin skeletal form of his son. He felt a numbing sensation in his eyes.

"You didn't see anything, did you?" The quiet little boy's voice was so unlike the blond in front of him that Iruka's conscious brought up an image of a little boy in his class. The kindly man didn't want to compare his precious Naruto to that poor child, but now there was a likelyness that he couldn't deny, no matter how much he really, desperately, wanted to. Naruto didn't wait for an answer, they were both aware that the brown-skinned man had, in fact seen, everything. Terrible sobs broke the boy in front of him into a person Iruka could hardly recognize as his self-proclaimed-son, but he was.

It hurt.

His chest hurt, but he moved forward, not caring that he stepped directly onto the man whose back he'd just broken, he cuddled the small blond to his chest, and they sunk to the ground together as Iruka placed his chin on his son's mop of blond hair, and he silently cried with him. Daring himself not to think.

Then so quiet he hardly heard, but he did: "I didn't have enough for rent."

Iruka held the small boy ever closer, his eyes prickled more at the words which he so desperately wanted to ignore. The world was a horrible place to his foster-son.

He hated that fact, and he also hated Kakashi.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _ **"Iruka." He turned, shifting his groceries in his arms as he looked to the man walking up to him, half expecting a parent of a child in his class, instead he met with the masked face of Kakashi. His surprise was not hidden. The man gave him a tight smile, and he returned it with a little less enthusiasm, he wasn't really looking for company today, except for the company of the exuberant child tonight for dinner, he had to get to making dinner as it was before Naruto got off tonight.**_

 _ **"Kakashi, how are you this evening?" The man stopped in front of him, scratching, then rolling his neck, Iruka noted mildly that his usual book was not out. That had to mean something.**_

 _ **"Eh, good I suppose Iruka-san, how's life at the academy?" He smiled at the man's bland attempt at small talk, it was obvious that the man was humoring him out of respect**_ of _ **their past as comrades. He decided to spare silver-haired man from boredom for the same reason.**_

 _ **"All good Kakashi-san, is there something you wanted to discuss with me?" He turned and began walking, Kakashi following beside him, hands in his pockets and a speculative look in his eye. Iruka decided not to pay it any attention, rather used to it from their many talks.**_

 _ **"Iruka, you do remember the Thirds' Law don't you?" Iruka gave his comrade a look, laughing at the vagueness of the question ever so slightly. Kakashi didn't seem to find it funny, and Iruka's blood chilled.**_

 _ **"Kakashi you aren't speaking of that law are you?" The man's head bowed down, and the sigh was loud especially for Kakashi. Iruka's anger spiked. "You can't agree with it! Can you?! It's just cruel!" They both stopped, Kakashi's visible eyebrow furrowed, and his mask twisted slightly on his face.**_

 _ **"I'm not Iruka. That's- I have no choice, and neither do you."**_

 _ **"That is ridiculous Kakashi, and we both know it! I'm not following that stupid law!"**_

 _ **"Iruka-"**_

 _ **"No! Look, Lord Hokage already warned me, and if he cannot persuade me on this then you certainly cannot! He needs someone Kakashi, that old fool is willing to do that to a-a child, and I can't condone that! I cannot! I honestly can't believe you - of all people! Would agree to this!" Kakashi was backing away, Iruka was aware of this, and he felt a pang smug satisfaction at that fact. His anger overwhelmed it. He took a breath Kakashi seemed to take that as a perfect time to interject.**_

 _ **"Iruka, I agree, and I think the Third does too, I'm just warning you to be inconspicuous that's all. If the elders found out there could be trouble." Iruka sniffed slightly, ignoring Kakashi's presence for the moment as his anger wilted. The other seemed to sense that, his wide eye returning back to its normal luster.**_

 _ **"Thank you for your concern." He mumbled it, ashamed at his abrupt anger, and yelling. Kakashi rolled his neck again.**_

 _ **"Huh, you won't be thanking me in a minute." The brunet straightened up at that. Listening intently. "I've entered Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto into the Chunin examination. Naruto doesn't know this, as he missed the meeting this morning." Iruka's blood ran cold suddenly, and then his anger spiked.**_

 _ **His grocery's dropped from his hands;**_

 _ **When he punched Kakashi straight in the jaw.**_

 _ **The man stumbled back, not expecting it.**_

 _ **"How dare you. That test is brutal, it is cruel, it is deadly, and Naruto is not ready for it." Kakashi's eye was showing an emotion that Iruka recognized. Sadness and sympathy.**_

 _ **"Iruka, that mission we were on for an extended period of time. It ended up being an A-rank mission. Naruto handled it very well considering the circumstances, they all did. They are ready for this." Iruka closed his eyes, he wasn't ready for this, to hear it, to even think it. He had known of course that Naruto had**_ hid _ **something about the mission, the blond boy is a horrible liar, yet he simply thought it was confidential as most mission details were, he hadn't expected anything quite of this magnitude. An A-Rank mission no less.**_

 _ **He took a step back, attempting to clear his mind slightly, pushing back protective instinct. He pinched the bridge of his nose, not looking at his ex-comrade out of anger.**_

 _ **"Fine, maybe, maybe I'll agree that he has the possibility to complete the test without serious injury. But-!" He raised his eyes staring the man down, as he never had before. "If you are wrong about this; wrong about him being ready and he gets hurt as a result. Kakashi I will hold you completely responsible. Are we clear?" Kakashi did little more then sigh, but Iruka knew to recognize it for what it was; acceptance. Nodding more to himself then too Kakashi he bent down to pick up his dropped produce. Hastily putting it in the paper bags. His gaze drew upward at the fact that Kakashi was still standing there, looming over him. An icey regard in his eyes.**_

* * *

It was Sasuke. And didn't that all just make perfect sense? If he had been in his right mind he would have made some melodramatic poem in his head spewed with profanities at the other's complete lack of respect, not to mention personal boundaries. Still even if such words were uttered out loud Naruto had no doubt what the outcome would be. A glare, or a worst -or best depending on your opinion in the matter- a smirk with superiority and natural rivalry.

Still he should have expected someone to figure it out, figure out something at least, and he could admit he had expected it to be Shikamaru, but in all likelihood the Nara already knew and was keeping his mouth shut, that or he was simply done dealing with the blond and hated his guts. Naruto didn't know what was more likely. Shikamaru was confusing like that, he always had been.

He still was having trouble deciding if Sasuke was more complicated, or simpler because of their similarities.

A question for another time.

"What do you want basterd?" He was busy after all. The man behind him, only grunted, and Naruto half understood that as something he did to give an answer while he thought of something intelligent, or at least that's what the blond imagined it to be, who knew what it really meant. Sakura maybe, though he doubted that as well.

"Why weren't you at the meeting?" He wanted to turn and face the other because it was so straight-forward a question, it was unusual for Sasuke. Well not quite, but he was used to an astry insult thrown in there. It kind of set him off, not in anger, it was a very complex emotion, but he kind of wanted to label it concern, he refused to, pride won out.

"I- overslept." He couldn't bare to say that he was working, it was nothing humiliating, not really, but in front of someone like Sasuke he just couldn't admit such a thing. "And just why the hell do you care jerk?!" His hair rose on his neck uncomfortably.

Sasuke walked up beside him, and he could only manage a small glare at the blue-clad ninja.

"Tch, don't be a moron. Kakashi didn't tell you?" He looked up at this, giving the other a confused look but thinking it over. He had hoped it hadn't been too important a meeting, perhaps he could have easily talked to the Hokage about it when he reported in, it seemed however that was not the case this time.

"Don't be a bastard! What are you talking about?!"He had places to be, and dammit all if Sasuke didn't grate on his nerves. He had to get to Iruka's, and though ridiculous he really didn't want his teammate knowing he went there for dinner every night. He wasn't sure if it was because of shame or something more profound, but it was there and he was one who followed his instincts most of the time, well when he could afford to in any case. Regardless of his feelings on the matter, it was also prudent that he knew what Kakashi-sensei had spoken about in the meeting this morning, he didn't want to go in blind tomorrow.

"The Chunin exams, Kakashi-sensei has signed the three of us up for them." He blinked. Well, he certainly hadn't expected that, wasn't that premature? Sure he wanted to advance his skills and such, but the Chunin exams were difficult for most Genin which is why it was far more common to take them later on in life when the body has grown more and Chakra expanded. For them to take the test early could mean that Kakashi-sensei was either crazy -which wouldn't be to hard to believe-, or he truly believed they were prepared, Chakra, strength, mind, and all. Iruka was a Chunin he could probably ask his opinion. He wondered though, if they truly were.

His report had been diligent yes, and while Sasuke had awakened his Sharingan Naruto wasn't sure if that would be of any aid to him and Sakura. Although in combat it certainly had its advantages.

Sakura herself was smart on her own end, not Sasuke or Shikamaru level, but enough to help them out if he forgot something important, which he could readily admit he could do, numerous times. Her chakra was minimal though, and that would cause problems. On his end he had vast Chakra but little control, and he could be a little headstrong at the wrong times.

Was Kakashi right about this? He hoped Iruka wasn't yet aware.


	7. Chapter 7: Tension In the Air

Disclaimer: Not mine, at all.

 **Note On Canon Divergence:** I should probably say this now to stop further confusion later on. However the **Canon Divergence** isn't major until the ending of the first arc (for those that don't know the ending of the first arc is technically when Sasuke leaves Konoha after his fight with Naruto, everything else in the **Original Naruto Series** are simply filter episodes.) So most of the **Divergence** will begin in **Pre-Shippuden** (his training with Jiraiya will be in there at least briefly.) and **Naruto Shippuden.** The story itself will probably end just after the **Pein Arc** or during the **War Arc** depending the pairing chosen.

However, depending on the pairing and circumstance, a sequel may be made in light of the **Bourto Series** (most of the children will not be in it however, I hate most of them) if people are interested, and don't worry I won't destroy Naruto's character like the producers did.

 **Note for Pairing Voting** : First of all I want to say that of course you can vote more than once, this is a shipping vote and most people have more than one ship, every vote counts (I've adjusted the Poll on my FF page to allow 3 votes)

Note on Voting Deadline at the end

* * *

Originally, it hadn't been about pranking, it hadn't even been about attention, because honestly that hadn't been his primary concern at the time.

No at the time, it had been, all that it had ever been about in the beginning had been survival, the fight to just live as an orphan everyone wanted dead. He wouldn't dare to say it was hard, because honestly, compared to what? But it had driven him, it had brought him struggle, and yet, it had been the only life he had ever known, so it had simply been normal, something that happened everyday, and that was just how he had accepted it to be.

In the earlier years of the Kyuubi devastation, everyone had been in a state of perpetual grief and anger, which had been fine, until of course he had to live without the help of a particularly sympathetic nurse.

Those years had been his base, his learning curb, everything he ever had to know about money, people, and cruelty had been presented like a feast he had to ingest before he was killed by the enemy. In those years people had been relentless, fueled and barbaric, mere hindbrained animals. They came after him, they tried to kill him, hurt him in anyway they could, which was near every way. The Hokage good as he was, had far too much on his plate, and Naruto knew this, that didn't mean he hadn't hated the man for his ignorance.

The orphanage had kicked him out at night, during the day he was only allowed in for lunch, for appearance sake as he gathered. During those nights he hid, wherever he could, wherever there was even the slightest grace of safety presented.

He hadn't had a choice, he did what he had to, and even now as a young teenager, he couldn't even regret his actions. They were justified.

But he had stolen, he had bitten, and clawed, screamed and did whatever he could just to keep away from the torment given to him. He had been a little tarrior to the village and her people. But they didn't understand, they didn't try to, that they had been the ones to push him into the corner. He would have died if he had been kind, would have been killed by the villagers who tried to beat him, or out of starvation if not that.

So he had tried his damnest to learn other methods to hurt in order to get what he needed.

Weapons had been easiest, so he used them once they became available, which didn't take long, so he threatened people, because wasn't that what they did to him? So how could it be wrong?

He had hated it with everything he was, but how could it not be normal, everyone did it didn't they? Threatened, stole, and hurt, it was normal.

Then a man had confronted him, he had been tall, with hair, and that was all that Naruto could remember. But he had been kind, and he hadn't so much a questioned his actions so much as questioned whether or not it was the correct way to go about things. Naruto had listened, he hadn't trusted anybody back then, certainly not some stranger with a smile and warm hugs, how could he?

Yet the man's words had stuck, and he had thought about it, he was horrible. It was quite a few years later, when he was seven, did he truly find that he didn't like how he behaved, because it was to much like the villagers he so despised.

So he changed how he drove himself, yes he still hurt, still stole, but he did it in the barest of times, and then he found work.

Work had been strange to him, he knew others did it, but he hadn't quite grasped the concept as a seven year old. All to used to alternative methods. It had been a woman to first present the idea, not from Konoha she had told him, so it explained her kindness towards him. She had asked him to help her fix out some kinks from a damaged house she had bought, and in return she would give him money. He had accepted, and the woman had been benevolent to him, telling an old friend of hers from the village that he did excellent work. So there began the cycle.

Friends had been a strange concept to him, not that he hadn't understood it, but he had never really faced any sort of positive communication from people, besides the occasional person who was either sympathetic or from somewhere else entirely. Otherwise he hadn't even seen someone his own age, they were always sheltered away from him, as if he would hurt them, and back then, he could admit he probably would have. Before he began working for income, he would have anticipated their hatred, their motives as a scam to get him to lower his guard. However, soon after he had begun paid labor, he was put into the academy -having reached the age of seven it was only expected- that was when he was truly faced with other people his age it had been… Obscure.

Still, he accepted the change very gradually, the kids there were strange, they either hated him, or were smiling towards him, if not either of those they would act as if he didn't exist. Naruto hadn't really understood. Shikamaru had been different, he had actually sought out his company first. It had been nothing special to the common eye, but to an orphan who was isolated from the very streets themselves it had been a miraculous gesture. The boy had stared at him for a long time, Naruto remembered a careful glare in place -and he had probably glared back- the brunet had then held out his hand enclosed, was a rice ball. Naruto had never tasted one, simple and cheap as they could be, he had only eaten ramen back then -after straying into Techi's ramen stand for the first time.- He had been cautious when he reached for it at first instinct had retaliated. He had ended up snatching it out of the boy's hand unable to care whether it was poisoned or not, hunger carved his mind at that point.

Shikamaru had blinked surprised by the strange aggressive animal like behavior Naruto knew he held much of back then.

Then he had sat down, like there was nothing unusual about a young boy eating a rice ball like it was the only food he had in years, and sighed. Of all things, he had sighed, regarded the blond beside him for a moment, then sat back and frowned. Naruto could not understand the other's actions, he had never met anyone like Shikamaru -he still hadn't.-

 _ **"People are troublesome."**_ He had said, and at the time -now, still- Naruto had avidly agreed, there was nothing more scary or troubling than the very thing he was.

* * *

Now, years later, it seemed there was someone who shared the same sentiment, yet to a far stronger degree. There was pain in his eyes, but nothing fresh or new, pain that Naruto knew all too well. It was the type that festered underneath your skin, the burn of hatred, the acidity of alienation, the sharp sting of misunderstanding and incomprehension, all festered and built up, only to be healed slightly for a small moment as an ugly scab or an evermarking scar, before it blead again and again. All reflected in light teal eyes closed to anyone who didn't quite understand.

It was horrible, Naruto knew, and he had never met someone with the same experience as him, not even in Sasuke who had been through equal trauma as him had such a recognizable look in his eyes as the person before him. He also knew through both gut instinct, that this red-haired boy had no quims with killing and harming others as he did. They knew the same exile, but it hadn't been all the same, this boy by the look of him was broken down from his pain, while Naruto had learnt and stood tall from his. They were the same, but not enough for it to not make a difference in how they conducted themselves.

Unfortunately, that mattered.

"Gaara! Come on, that's enough! Let's go!" A man Naruto hadn't seen before spoke near him, a tall blond girl beside him, leaning on what looked to be an oddly shaped Bo, frowning at the ground. Naruto felt the shift in the air, because to him it was tangible, he felt it within himself on occasion, but this time, it came from the red-haired male standing upside down on the tree branch, Gaara. Gaara burning hot, the aura he gave off made even he back slightly at its ferocity. Something was wrong with this boy, something horrible lurked in his mind. His teal eyes, focused on the guy who had spoken, obviously his teammate, and they looked as if he was tearing the man's skin off his bones. Yet the boy -no, no no, the man- his face was relaxed showing none of his desire, Naruto felt unfortunate to see the malevolence in his gaze, as no one else seemed to.

The eyes didn't lose their intensity even as the man stood on solid ground once more, facing away from his teammate.

"Do not tell me what to do Kankuro." Naruto felt himself shiver. Broken or not, Naruto despaired to think of what would have happened to the people of his village if he had turned out like Gaara which had been so very close to happening. The thought of death had never made him squirm before, now it did, like maggots were crawling through his muscles.

Gaara was not someone he wanted to talk to, similar pain or not.

* * *

"SASUKE-KUN!" The dreaded roar sounded above the blissful sound of birds twittering, shocking the poor blond shinobi out of his peaceful meditation, and into a truly painful world where Ino and Sakura saw nothing but the stoic duck-haired boy near him on the red bridge. Wait-

Why was Ino here?

He turned, opening his eyes: and saw nothing but a blur of pink and purple for a moment. After he had comprehended that yes indeed, Sakura and Ino were wrestling on the concrete pathway over something he could not understand, he looked up only to see the very familiar face of Shikamaru. He blinked, unsure how to tread around the genius he had known all those years ago, and not spoken a word to since out of embarrassment and shame. He quickly looked away to see Choji and looked upwards at the tall man that was Asuma Sarutobi.

Joint training?

Kakashi appeared, sly grin underneath his mask, and that was all the confirmation he needed, the pout that slipped out was not out of agitation so much as it was for not understanding the reasoning behind the action. Kakashi wasn't one to not have a reason for something even if it was ridiculous. He wanted to ask, but he knew how strange that would sound, and he had already used up his chance to not sound suspicious during the mission in the Mist, he didn't need to risk himself anymore than he currently had.

Unbidden he moved closer to Sasuke, unsure how to act around Shikamaru. Sasuke for his part just gave him a sideways glance then averted his eyes with a shrug, uncaring. A loud shrieking growl sounded from where Sakura and Ino were, apparently having moved on from a wrestling match to a hair pulling out battle, both scowling.

'Well,' Naruto thought 'if they fight this well with each other over a boy, imagine what would happen on the battlefield if they had something to fight for.'

He saw Sasuke looking rather disgusted beside him, and laughed out loud at the strange twist of the usually emotionless face. Despite the female's dedication, Sasuke didn't seem to appreciate the effort. The boy beside him only scowled in response, a dark glint in his eye that Naruto knew might mean trouble later.

Or now.

That was not a comforting thought. Even less so was the uncomforting sight of the Uchiha laying his hand on the red railing, and leaning into the much craved personal space Naruto knew he needed. Sasuke placed a hand on his hip, and suddenly where there had been an emotionless visage there was a cruel smirk that tilted the other boy's eyes to the sun where they glinted. Felling his feet almost rooted to the spot, Naruto leant back. Sasuke didn't seem to understand the concept of personal space -then again how could he, of all people, say anything about it?- for the raven haired youth leant in, so close that Naruto felt the brush of his lips against his ear. He screwed his eyes shut and grimaced, this seemed disgustingly familiar.

"Laugh idiot, you'll regret it." Of course Sasuke, being 'prince-bastard' that he was, immediately shoved him away as soon as he had pulled himself into a normal position.

A shove that sent him landing on his bum embarrassingly quickly. The asshole walked away after that, not at all questioning of his own actions. Naruto really hated that overconfident bastard of a teammate.

* * *

Training had not gone well. Because of course it hadn't. Really Kakashi was overconfident in his abilities -or just didn't give a damn- if he thought only him and Asuma could keep order in that hell of a matchup.

Firstly: Ino and Sakura had sparred each other the entire time, not a bad thing it was training after all. It only became a bad thing when Sakura started to bite Ino in the arm and draw blood, or when Ino had pulled at Sakura's hair until it had started coming out in bloody clumps. Instead of actual training, because no bandit, unless extremely desperate were going to use such childish tactics to beat his opponent.

It had admittedly scared him to the point of backing far away, while pulling Kakashi along, the ferocity in which they fought made him think the two of them insane. He had then of course been so on edge that he had trained with Kakashi-sensei instead of someone his own rank, and submitted himself into nearly twenty minutes of embarrassment, that thankfully had only been to his and his teacher's eyes.

Then of course he had been forced to interact with Shikamaru -as Sasuke was sparring Choji, and getting a dice on the red-head's skill set.- It hadn't gone horribly, but it could have gone better, Shikamaru didn't bring up the past because it was just to troublesome too, but he did act a little out of sync from his usual lazy self. His movements Naruto knew were sharper than they normally were judging by how sloppy he was with some of the quicker stance transitions. Naruto himself had only defended and didn't attack, it was only fair as it were, Shikamaru had been wronged by him and he deserved it. They hadn't left on good terms either, not that Naruto had been expecting a breakthrough in their friendship with him being such a shy lamb about interacting with the other male.

He flopped into the bed ungracefully, not that he had any grace to begin with. His head was reeling, everything that had happened recently had put a strain on his system. From his awful landowner -who now had a broken back, and he shuttered to remember,- to the announcement of the Chunin exams, Shikamaru, and Gaara in particular. His eyes grew heavy at the very thought of either of them, they were exhausting to contemplate for long periods of time.

Unfortunately he knew he hadn't time to sleep at the moment, it was only 6:00pm and he had yet to read the complete reports on criminal organization that was hunting him for sport. He didn't know what they wanted with him really, but he hated the fact that he had to worry about it. For what felt like the seventh time in recent memory, he was cursing himself for not reading the reports on their way back from -what was now known as, the Land of Waves.

The groan that left him was particularly loud.

Nonetheless, he fought through his desire to sleep and took out the little red book with Wolf-san's reports in and sat on the floor, where he knew for a fact he would be more attentive to what the words actually said.

Just behind the analytical reports of each person were the critical analyses reports on; The Akatsuki as a whole, and the little factors he could gather from what little conversation the brown-haired ANBU was able to hear from wherever he had been vantaged.

'He is probably dead now.' He shook slightly at his thoughts, true as they were it wasn't something he wanted to consider in depth.

He started with the last page, which was on the Akatsuki as an entire unit, or what Wolf-san had been able to see of it.

 _The leader: Cannot be determined, or is in hiding: Unknown._

 _-There do seem to be root branches within the organization, ranking from higher ranking individuals to lowest_ , _however, it is difficult to determine who ranks where within the organization._

 _Goal: Desire of the Bijuu. It is unknown what they would do with the demons. Possibly; Captivity for power. It is as of yet unknown where these demons would be kept._

 _-It is likely they will go after the Jinchuuriki in order, caution is advised to all Villages._

 _Danger: Highly volatile, only to be approached by a unit of Elite Jounin or higher._

 _They work in units, two pre-assigned partners are sent out on any single mission._

 _-It is possible they will hunt the Jinchuuriki in the same manner._

There was a cassette tape in a small seal on the paper after that.

 **It was labeled: Recording: Passing Conversation between; Uchiha Itachi (S-rank, 18), Hoshigaki Kisame (S-rank, 29)**

 _H. Kisame: "Are you afraid of the Kyuubi? You were in your Village when it attacked, weren't you? Must have been quite the sight, all that carnage. I would have liked to be there. I've always wondered why that brat was chosen in particular to host the Kyuubi."_

 _Note: Uchiha Itachi did not reply immediately and seemed hesitant in doing so._

 _U. Itachi: "Members of the Uzumaki Clan have been the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki for generations."_

 _H. Kisame: "Jeez, what did your Village really like the Uzumaki Clan that much?"_

 _U. Itachi: "It isn't favoritism Kisame."_

 _H. Kisame: "Sure sounds like it... Anyway, I'm looking forward to hunting the little runt, he must have at least of a bit of usable power from the demon by now, he might even put up a good fight! Do you think Itachi?"_

 _U. Itachi: "No."_

 _H. Kisame: "You are no fun, you should loosen up. You can't tell me you aren't at least looking forward to comparing the brat to the demon!"_

 _U. Itachi: "Naruto-Kun will not be a good fight Kisame."_

 _H. Kisame: "How would you know that Uchiha!? You joined at his age!"_

 _U. Itachi: "Yes, but I did not have a demon hampering my progress. Instead_ , _I had an advantage in my Sharingan, which allowed me to ascend far quicker than normal Shinobi."_

 _H. Kisame: **Incoherent Murmuring...**_

 _U. Itachi: "They teach very specific methods in Konoha Academy for Chakra and such matters, none of which would apply to Naruto-Kun; because of the demon he has sealed within."_

 _H. Kisame: "Tch, don't they have special instructors for such a thing?"_

 _U. Itachi: "After the Kyuubi attack, Naruto-Kun was not well received among Villagers. He was blamed for the death of the Fourth Hokage and all lives lost that night. They may have had such resources but if they did, Naruto-Kun did not receive them."_

 _H. Kisame: "Hmm, maybe we could get one of the Villagers to bring the brat straight to us then. People are greedy, I'm sure we could convince them with a small sum."_

 _U. Itachi: "Perhaps."_

 _H. Kisame: "Did you just agree with me?"_

 _U. Itachi: "It would certainly be far less messy than your usual...tactics."_

 _H. Kisame: "You're right in that case-" **Itachi interrupts.**_

 _U. Itachi: "Kisame, we have a mole."_

That was where the recording ended and Naruto felt a shiver up his spine. He hadn't liked how two S-rank criminals had spoken about him, and even more, alarming was that had been the moment when the Akatsuki had found out about Wolf-san, and had begun hunting him, it must have been terrifying.

Breathing became a luxury for a moment. Itachi had known more about him than Naruto was comfortable regardless whether or not it made sense for him to know such things, having lived in the Village. Kisame for his part seemed really violent, and dangerously eager to fight him until he was but limbs on the ground.

* * *

 **Deadline for Pairing Vote:** The vote for the main pairing will remain open until I finish the first arc, I will post a warning at the end of the second to last chapter (of the first arc) that the vote will be closing on the day the last chapter (again, of the first arc). This will not be for a long time yet.

 **Current Vote:**

ItaNaru: 8

GaaNaru: 7

KakaNaru: 5

SasuNaru: 4


	8. Chapter 8: The Forest of Death Pt, 1

Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine, SP's now apparently, and we all know that the true fans of the show would never condone what they've got going on. Hence no, still don't own it, maybe I'll get it for Yule who knows? (Probably not)

Warnings: OOC Naruto ever so slightly, not beta'd none of my stuff is I do what I can on my own so apologys.

Note: I really am trying to keep the Characters IC. Please tell me how I'm doing in that regard? It would be helpful. As for Sakura, many might say I'm making her OOC, I am really not, this is how I perceived her in the early Naruto years.

* * *

Although opulent the scenery of the arena was masked by the crowds of people, and stale atmosphere that plagued the place. All nations gathered within a small room, quiet whispers and exchanged glares of equal distrust were shared here, and as a result the entire room was unnerving mess. Most there were in their mid teens or higher, the only people who seemed to be younger were from Konoha itself which offered only a foreboding situation for them all.

Briefly, he looked back at their teacher, trust for the man he did have. However, he was under no illusions, it was quite possible to die in this competition, and while he had no desire to perish here, well, at least there wasn't many people to miss him if he did. Sighing he took in a large breath and walked toward an empty table with his teammates just ahead.

The kunai was an unexpected surprise, although it really shouldn't have been. He paid it no heed, it was a threat nothing more, everyone here was volatile, and it was nothing he wasn't used to. Something his teammates, and former classmates were unfamiliar with, well, he hadn't really liked them in the first place, so he was most certainly not going to hold their hand as they tried to cling to their ignorance. Still the looks he were getting were disconcerting, he hoped that it would be at least a little civel, that was a dream it seemed, as this atmosphere proved that the competitors were anything but.

Still he smiled, genuinely he was scared, of course he was, he was more unprepared then anyone, but he would still be able to do something worthy of himself. At a young age, when he was only a boy, something like this felt like the pleasant dreams of an imaginative child. Searching for food from people who didn't care about his existence, getting low paying jobs that cut his hands and blistered his feet, where he was now? It was astounding to him, to see himself as even a shinobi was astounding to him. Naruto had never managed to label himself as a particularly strong individual, but he knew that he could achieve anything if he only put himself to the task.

This was the start of a long road.

Terrifying though it may be.

On this left he caught a glimpse of Sakura's pink hair, as she jumped the kunai thrown having landed just before his own feet had whizzed past her face before landing with a solid -thunk- burying the point of the knife into the rock floor. The little admiration he had for the girl was diminishing more and more by the day. He turned slightly to Sasuke, who only speared a moment of a glance trying to find the individual who had thrown it before taking a seat at the empty table. This was a slightly more appropriate response then Sakura's, just barely. For now the girl was looking around with wide eyes, and wasn't bothering to hide the fact. Naruto knew he had not been exposed to many woman in his life, so perhaps his bias stemmed out of ignorance, but he couldn't help but mentally hope that not all Kunoichi were as ignorant as her.

Still this time it was the entire team on the line, and they still had a small portion of integrity to protect -not that he really cared about something like that, it was only so the other teams saw them as a viable threat and not small fry to pick off- he grabbed her arm and moved her to the table next to him.

"It's a threat Sakura-chan nothing more, stop looking around or we'll be in trouble." Of course it was only expected that her indiscretion would win out in the end, as she wrenched her hand from his grasp and shoved him away rather harshly, a look of accusation scrunching up her brow and tightening her mouth into a line of annoyance. Despite his urge to yell at the girl, he refrained and sat down at the table himself, it was not time for a public display. Instead, thinking as logically as he could he sat as close to Sasuke as possible, demonstrating his lack of height as to appear less of a threat at the present time, hoping human predictability would shine again and he would be mostly ignored in favor of his Uchiha counterpart.

While he didn't want Sasuke to get hurt because of his own search of survival, he could grudgingly admit the other was currently a better shinobi then he. It didn't matter either, Sasuke would be the more sought after kill to the other contestants as it was, the Uchiha bloodline being as infamous as it was. If nothing else his closeness with the Uchiha now would either say he was under Sasuke's protection -something he hated with a fire- or it would show he was a strong opponent as Sasuke was and ster people off path.

It was difficult to look around at the other shinobi in the room. Heavily weighing on his thoughts was that the Villagers would rather vote for the strangers of the Sound, or the Allies of the Sand rather then him. It was such a nice feeling to have your own village hope you die to a stranger. Still he smiled, because if nothing else, hell, even if he died here at least it would prove that he was strong enough to make it at least this far, and then he would have been acknowledged at least in that respect.

It was game on!

* * *

There was an aura around the 'Forest of Death' that much at least was true, but that could have been the congregating fear from the other teams around them. The smell of sweat and piss was heavy in the air, as was the daunting possibility of failure. He was human enough to admit that he was scared as well, but he wasn't going to go crying for Iruka now was he? He had more to prove, and most certainly more at stake, at the very least then the teams of Konoha participating. This was a chance to prove to the people of his village that he was separate from the Kyuubi and that he was not burdened by the hatred and malevolence the Kyuubi possessed. He knew of course this would not be easy, if anything he may have to throw a match to prove he wasn't actually trying to kill people.

That however, was a thought for a later time at the moment his only point of focus should be survival, and as luck would have it that, was something he could do without much effort. Although it was unknown how many days they were allowed to be in there searching for the other half of the scroll within the other teams, the longer they took the less likely they would be to succeed. Anko may well be crazy, but this was a test, and her superiors had chosen her for a reason the only question was what exactly those reasons were.

* * *

Once inside, the air of the Forest changed, it was as if it were a completely different place to the one he had gazed upon outside. In fact it was far more comfortable then Naruto could have imagined. It felt almost welcome although there was a large portion of him recoiling at the feeling of isolation the whole place exerted, the tightness of his muscles was eased by the fact that the feeling of being unwelcome was one he experienced many times, and hence now it was almost comforting to have it in such an austere place as this.

Sasuke he noted, was almost as adjusted to the place as he was, although Naruto was aware, he had seen death before him, and felt the slime it created on the skin at the age of six, far before he could even get a glimpse. Sakura seemed systematically afraid of the place, which was unwise, although while he shouldn't blame her, he did.

Some of his old resentment for his classmates returning almost in full force. Such sheltered existences, pathetic! He choked it down as far as he could, and concentrated on the ground below them. This was where he had experience over Sasuke.

They all fell to the ground safely, and Sasuke wasted no time in grabbing a large stick and began to whittle away the end into a spear for hunting. Mildly impressed, he began to search for a place to sleep. It had rained last night, but Naruto wasn't sure just how dense this forest was. It didn't matter all that much because sleeping in the trees was suicide, it would have been logical had these trees had any foliage, but they did not so it would have to be on the ground or inside a burrow of some sort. There was plenty of space underneath the trees, where roots lifted to form a type of cavern, but that would be moist and get them wet as they slept which would not be a good idea in the long run. It would also have to be somewhere that was relatively hidden from sight.

He began to knock on the tree bark, it was possible there was a canon in one of the trees hopefully big enough for the three of them, and of course they would all have to sleep together as it was far too cold at night they would need to exchange body heat. He was not unfamiliar with such a thing, many of the homeless orphans -who had been kicked out of the orphanage for one reason or another- who gathered on the streets would come to his home for shelter from the rain. He let them in of course, even if he didn't actually have heating, they didn't mind to much and the smaller ones would cuddle him while they slept, he didn't mind, after all, he had lived on the streets after being kicked out for a short while, so it was understandable. When he could gave them a package of ready made ramen to eat before they left the morning after, he felt even more accomplished.

There was no hollow out for them to use, and as far as he could see, there was no natural hole in the ground for them to use as a burrow, which meant they would have to create one somehow.

"Sasuke," The other male lifted his gaze, and stopped his whittling, looking mildly irritated. "Do you know of anyway to make a hole in the ground without causing a disturbance? I can't find any other place to sleep." He raised an eyebrow, still he moved to get up placing the spear he was working on, upon the rock he had been sitting on.

"Not really, there isn't any hollow or dead trees around?" Shaking his head, he stared at the ground, hoping for the dirt to somehow answer him and open a hole. "Tsk, how about that boulder?" He stared up at the mentioned boulder and cringed it was huge.

"You think the three of us will be able to lift it?" Sasuke considered this, then pulled a scroll from his back pouch. The seal unclasped and he bit blood upon the formula and with a small white plume of smoke he retrieved a bo. Naruto stared at the long pole a moment not understanding.

"You have one as well don't you?" Hesitantly he nodded, not quite grasping what Sasuke was getting at with his reasoning. It was standard to have at least one of every basic weapon and carry them at all times uncase a situation arises where they need to be used.

"Good, we'll use these to lift the rock."

"OH! Leverage!" Sasuke gave a smirk, apparently that outburst was amusing to him. "Good idea bastard!"

"Idiot."

"HEY!" Still even with the two of them, he turned to Sakura who was staring rather absently at the ground. "Hey Sakura-chan! Wanna help us left this big boulder?" She looked at him disapprovingly, and the grin fell from his face, why was she looking at him like that?

"No idiot, I just had my nails done." Sasuke grunted from where he was busy trying to find a place to stick the bo in the ground, and under the rock.

"Then take all of our water skins and find all of us some clean water to drink. Put yourself to use, you're being annoying." The 'instead of staring at the ground while we're actually doing something' in the middle of the sentence went unsaid but Naruto heard it anyway, although he couldn't tell if Sakura did or not. She was strange when it came to Sasuke.

"Um, uh, y-yes, Sasuke-kun!" With that she grabbed her own waterskin, and Sasuke's which he had left beside the spear he was making, and made in the direction of the river they had seen upon entering, Naruto ignored it, his was full as it was. Instead he got out his weapons scroll and took out his own bo, decidedly smaller than Sasuke's, but it should still help significantly.

There was a certain aspect to boulder lifting that made it unfun. That, was an understatement there was absolutely no enjoyment involved and Naruto detested the fact that while used to physical labor his muscles never showed themselves whatsoever regardless of the fact that he had them. This was only further proof of that, as while the leverage both him and Sasuke were applying aided them it was more of his muscle then Sasuke that had carried the remaining weight. Although straining, their task had been completed and and there now was a large enough crevice in the dirt for them to sleep in, if a little moist, it was well enough hidden by the trees and inconspicuous enough to not been seen when passing overhead.

Sakura had returned with her and Sasuke's waterskins just as both he and his comrade had taken a moment to breath and regain their composure. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sasuke regard her for a moment with a narrowed gaze, Naruto only shrugged, he believed her to be Sakura simply by the blush she now held under the Uchiha's attention. Sasuke seemed to come to the same conclusion as his eyes drifted away from her and to the dry twigs on the ground, stone faced he rose an eyebrow, which the orange clad genin could only guess to be an inner arguement.

"The twigs on the ground are good enough for a fire, however with the so many surrounding dead trees it might not be a good option to burn anything." Rubbing a small amount of what looked to be good kindling between two fingers Sasuke gave an impatient look towards Sakura. She nodded and grew slightly contemplative placing her chin in her fingers. Naruto scratched the back of his neck in confusion, only surmising that it was some sort of code between Sasuke and Sakura or something.

"Well, I'm not sure, with how high the trees are, and depending on how many other teams decide to make a fire it could be risky. There aren't enough alive trees in our area for a significant amount of carbon dioxide to be absorbed sufficiently enough for us to not be spotted." Sakura spoke, and Sasuke seemed to find confirmation in whatever she had said, impatient he turned to Sakura, as Sasuke was as inclined to explain anything to him as the boulder they had just lifted was.

"Um… What are you guy's talking about?" He asked towards Sakura, because it felt like something he should know.

"Idiot." Sasuke grunted as he stood, indignatious and slightly hungry Naruto turned to him with a sharp yell on his tongue, however, he was distracted by the swift and sudden blow to the head he got from Sakura. It was a rather strong punch to be fair, enough to send slight vibrations to his skull from impact.

"Stupid! Did you not pay any attention to survival training at the academy?!" He blinked to clear the black spots from his vision, scratched the sensitive tissue that Sakura had hit, giving out a brief choke of pain in the process. The survival course, he remembered, he had slept through it. Although survival was something he was adept at, forest survival was not. Unfortunate for him he had been too tired in class that day to pay attention, that and, well, it was a very boring subject. Sakura didn't wait for an answer, although Naruto saw the brief look of disbelief on her face as she turned away with a huff and went to sit on a rock, examining her nails. Uninterested in her normal behavior he walked to the root of a tree near the boulder and leaned against it to take a nap, aware that Sasuke was taking the first watch as he always did when Kakashi was not around.

However, as his mind drifted, he became acutely aware of the knowledge he possessed and he could no longer consider the idea of sleep. Uncertainty came upon him in no small amount and he found himself sweating with nerves and scratching the injured part of his head. Plaguing his mind were thoughts of the Akatsuki, surely they wouldn't attempt to capture him while in the middle of the chuunin exams especially when they were held in the Hidden Leaf. However, they were all S-rank criminals, they probably had little concern over two or three ANBU and an eccentric woman guarding the tests, for so many individuals of high rank it would not be hard to kill all of them. Although, again, it would be a bold move on their part to directly infiltrate Konoha.

"Shouldn't we be focusing on the scrolls?" Sakura asked, voice demanding, and when Naruto turned to look at her there was more than simple confusion on her face, something more distraught, although, he couldn't tell what it was specifically. Sasuke gave a brief grunt at the question, shifting his position from where he was standing watch discreetly near the boulder they had moved.

"Not now." He said simply and didn't bother with an explanation, Naruto understood the reasoning as much as it annoyed him. Neither of his teammates would be able to engage themselves in combat currently as neither of them were mentally prepared.

Sakura looked mildly disgruntled if a bit rejected at Sasuke's sharp reply. So he put on a bright smile and turned to her fully, she was asking the right questions, she simply wasn't experienced enough to understand the answers. He stood up from the tree.

"Ah, don't worry Sakura-chan! Tomorrow we'll kick all of the other guy's butts and be the first to reach the finish!" He was confident that at least Sasuke was capable, if a bit violence advocate and he could certainly manage, it was Sakura he was worried about, Her experience with violence was not an asset, and her timid approach to conflict was not reassuring.

"Shut up Naruto, you're so annoying." Flicking her pink hair away from her she strode away to do something although what was a question in and out of itself. Clenching his teeth he ignored the sharp twist in his throat at Sakura's cold words and turned back to the tree he had been leaning against.

For a moment, however, he saw Sasuke looking at him, a strange mixed expression on his face that the blond could not understand, there was something to the tilt of his eyebrows that mirrored understanding, but that's all he could really evaluate before the Uchiha turned his back to Naruto and set back to work watching for any signs of trouble until he and Sakura would go to sleep in the indent of the boulder while Naruto took his post as the lookout for four or so hours.

There was a bubble of dread, the chunin exams were nothing to be messed with, and Naruto feared that many things were going to spiral out of control a brief burning of his seal only seemed to further prove his theory.

* * *

The morning was damp, not a good sign. Fog and mist were not a thing the shinobi of Konoha dealt with in a practiced fashion, the people from the bordering lands of the Hidden Mist and the waters surrounding it would have an easier time today it seemed.

For the three members of team seven, it was a hauntingly familiar territory while also being a disadvantage, at least, they had experience. Today they were all intermediately traveling between the bushes on the ground and leaping through the treetops in order to stop from being easily seen while keeping a keen eye out for any potential candidates with their opposite scroll.

The part of the forest they were walking in did not harbor many other teams, however, which kept them from their goal rather remarkably, while also keeping them safe. But safety, they all realized, was not their mission. Which is why the three of them decided to wander a bit inland instead of heading straight ahead.

It was then of course, did they hear something above them. Clearly, they had been spotted as the sounds of footfalls against the tree branches stopped, a fight was sure to follow.

Hormones spiked and sweat beaded. Before there was a slight clicking sound; metal. Naruto himself hardly registered it, until instinct propelled his body forward and away from the impending kunai. Sakura and Sasuke having similar reactions and the weapons buried themselves in the ground they had been standing in. Moments later three male figures attacked each of them, Sasuke hissed, and Naruto growled slightly, they had fallen for the trick like three little green horns.

The men attacking them held little power in their movements, however, they were controlled and sharp, even more strange was the breathers on their faces. Naruto took a glance at the headband they wore: Amagakure. For some reason, that fact unnerved him.

Something strange, he thought to himself as he fought, there was something strange in the fact that they were from the Village Hidden in the Rain. Although he was at a loss as to why, but then he recalled as a pinprick of memory, there was no other teams from Amegakure, only these three, which was unusual. Usually there would be more than one team from a Village otherwise they didn't send their teams into the public chuunin exams it was considered a waste of resources. So why-

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a still figure in the mist, not tall, but oddly shaped, something was clearly on their head a hat, a farming one by the looks of it, designed to block out the sun while walking in the fields, and there was no distinction of body shape, so they were wearing a heavy coat or cloak. He didn't get to look much, his opponent taking priority. However, the presence of the stranger just regarding their battle instead of engaging unnerved him. It was more than possible that they were waiting for the competition to be eliminated before they engaged themselves. That, or they were backup for the ones they were fighting

Chancing another glance he saw the figure move quickly to the treetops, his eyes only barely catching on the red and black cloak they wore. No, he concluded, they were not backup. They were someone far worse, far more dangerous. Suddenly the chuunin exams no longer seemed so prudent. (1)

* * *

(1) The Akatsuki were actually at the chuunin exam.


End file.
